Hypothesized
by MidnightSocrates
Summary: What will happen when six people cross each others paths in New York City unexpectedly? Will they love, hate, or use each other to get ahead in life?
1. Chapter 1

PILOT CHAPTER! Here is a preview of my new story Hypothesized! Again like with Surprises, I won't continue unless people tell me if it's any good or not. So if you would like me to keep going then tell me. I wouldn't like to have a story that nobody liked up. :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( Just the plot.**

* * *

It was summer and the nights were anything but boring around here. I watched as the people in the club danced to the beat of the music.

My band just finished up a set and we were calling it a night. The owner of the club was also our boss because we worked for him.

The members in my band were Temari she's our singer, Sasuke who is the drummer, Shikamaru who is our bass player, and me Neji lead guitar. We all worked here at Avalon night club.

Temari and Sasuke were club promoters, Shikamaru and I were bartenders. We worked every night and sometimes our pay came in the form of stage time. It wasn't the best job but at least it paid for food and other things.

I was naturally wealthy because my parents were born into money therefore I was born into money too. Temari roomed with her brothers in Brooklyn while Shikamaru, Sasuke, and I had a condo in Greenwich Village.

While I thought about what to do tomorrow morning a pretty loud bouncy song came on, I think it's called Boyz by M.I.A. Anyways that's not what caught my attention, what came through the entrance caught my attention.

A group of three girls came dancing into the middle of the club to the song. One girl had pink hair, the other had blonde hair, and lastly a girl with chocolate brown hair. She had two buns on her head and a very attractive smile. Something about that group of girls was different.

I looked over to Sasuke and Shikamaru they were getting plastered and didn't notice the three girls who came in. I walked over to Sasuke.

"Yo Uchiha" I said.

"What is it Hyuga?" he asked.

"In the middle of the dance floor, three girls" I took a sip of the drink Shikamaru poured.

Sasuke looked in the middle of the dance floor and smirked.

"Different" he commented.

"Hey Nara, check out the three chicks in the middle"

Shikamaru lazily looked at the middle and sighed.

"Women are too troublesome." He grumbled.

I nodded. He did have a point. I shrugged and started getting drinks for customers. If the girl with the buns on her head came over, then I'd talk to her.

* * *

**With Tenten**

"Hey Ino, want to get a drink?" I asked. To be honest I was hoping she didn't want one. I never drank alcohol before.

"Nah its okay Tenten. We have to get up early; we'll leave in about ten minutes." Ino said.

"Yeah no kidding my job has been killing me lately. I swear I've only been sleeping three hours every night. Except that one night I went out with Kevin. We stayed up all night if you know what I mean." Sakura smirked.

"You are such a slut!" Ino squealed.

I just laughed about Sakura's comment and we all continued dancing while talking. Man I liked dancing so much! In fact I was going to school for dancing and music at Juilliard. My major was in dance and I had a minor in music.

It looked like time was up when Ino started pulling me away.

"Come on, it's time." Ino said

I nodded and grabbed my coat from the coat checker and walked out into the warm summer night of New York City the city that never sleeps.

* * *

**Back with Neji**

I noticed that the three girls weren't in the middle anymore and took a quick glance at the entrance. I saw the girl with buns getting her coat and walking out of the club.

So much for talking to her, she left already. I just shrugged and went back to giving out more drinks.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

"Yo Hyuga" I yelled over the loud music.

"What?" he asked.

"Looks like they left." I yelled again.

He just nodded and poured more drinks. I had to admit the girl with the pink hair was kind of cute. Too bad, she was gone.

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

I just wanted to go to sleep. Hey! Maybe if I sneak off to the back nobody will notice. My eyes surveyed the area… nope not happening. Temari the most troublesome woman I know always bothered me. Sasuke and Neji keep pointing out that she likes me. I don't have a thing for her… She's too scary, like my mother.

I saw the girls Neji and Sasuke pointed out earlier. The blonde girl was looking really good. Too bad I was just too lazy of a guy to make a move on her. The chances of her liking me were slim to none.

I sighed and went back to this crap job I hated.

* * *

**With Sakura**

I happily walked back to our apartment which was located in SoHo! I loved living there, everyone loved each other freely. We lived in a great three bedroom apartment which is very hard to come by in New York.

I went to school for culinary. I wanted to be the best pastry and normal chef! On top of that I had odd jobs and volunteered with most of my free time.

"Hey Tenten, do you think you and Kado will ever go out again?" I asked curiously.

"Not after what happened last time." She answered. "I mean you guys almost ripped his head off, it was embarrassing!"

I laughed about what happened last time. She and Kado were just about to 'you know' when Ino and I came crashing into her room when we heard groans and moans coming from her room.

Can you blame us? It sounded like someone was getting killed!

"Are you and Nick still hooking up Ino?" I asked smugly

"Sakura I don't think Nick's girlfriend would appreciate that." She said "Besides he was always checking his phone whenever we were doing it"

Again I laughed. I guess having a sex life was like living with a toothache sometimes. Tenten hadn't lost her virginity yet and after the whole Kado thing she decided to stay a virgin.

Ouch! My feet hurt; I want to be home now!

* * *

**With Ino**

I don't know if I could get up the courage to tell them that I had a pregnant scare with Nick. I just tried my best to avoid any conversation about the sudden break up with him. I didn't need this stress anyways, I had work tomorrow morning.

I had a photo shoot early in the morning and after that I had class. I went to school for advertisement. My father was friends with the owner of ford models and they liked my look so they offered me a job.

My dad paid for our apartment and all the needs to keep an apartment up. I earned my own money with hard work; I wasn't a spoiled brat like all the other girls we came across. I was born into money but I didn't like to make people feel inferior to me.

We finally reached our apartment after a bit of walking. Next time I have to remind myself to get a cab.

"Please tell me the elevator is working:" I cried. "I'm not in the mood for stairs"

"Don't worry they were working on it when we left, it should be done." said Tenten.

Great! We got into the elevator and went to our floor.

* * *

**Back with Neji**

We were locking up for the night. Shikamaru tried to fend off Temari's advances on him. Poor girl, she just wouldn't accept that he didn't like her back, but she was stupid so it was okay… I think.

"Yo Hyuga!" Sasuke yelled

"What?" I grumbled. He always had something negative to say after drinking so much.

"Anne called. She doesn't seem too sad about the break up" he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anne isn't worth it" I said annoyed.

Anne is my ex. She was one of those girls with money and status she thought she could control everyone just because she was the daughter of the major of New York. I was glad things ended between us last month; she was just too… everything for my tastes.

I shuddered just thinking about her. She wasn't ugly on the outside but on the inside she was the most disgusting creature alive. I profusely disliked her.

The only girl that spiked my interest came and went like oxygen. I wouldn't see her again because how many times can you see a total stranger in New York? I haven't been fortunate enough to see people I just met on the street or in a club more than once in my life.

We got back to our place about thirteen minutes later. I was beat and just wanted to go to bed. I had to get up for my classes, I was going to school for law. I was also taking classes for music. I went to school at NYU, along with Sasuke and Shikamaru.

My dad and Sasuke's dad went half and half on the apartment. We were both from money and because Sasuke's dad was the president of Uchiha corps and my dad was president of Hyuga Corps we sometimes were on the cover of a magazine every now and then.

I had that stupid feeling of being excited for morning to come. I didn't know what came over me just now because I usually don't want tomorrow to come. I liked the night life, possibly because nothing really made me think other wise of the day life. It was too crowded and hot.

I laid on my bed and looked at my ceiling, that girl I saw at the club tonight wasn't leaving my mind. I wasn't going to see her again so why was I looking forward to seeing her again?

She was the last thought I could think of before closing my eyes and falling asleep while listening to the sirens and people laughing on the streets.

* * *

**Morning around 5am**

**Tenten**

_Buzz, buzz, buzz. _

Ugh what the hell is that stupid sound?

_Buzz, buzz, buzz_

"Shut up" I mumbled with my face in the pillow.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz_

"Go away" I mumbled again.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz_

"Leave me alone" I grumbled

_Buzz, buzz, buzz_

"Shut the hell up already!" I threw my alarm clock across the room and heard a crack.

Shit… now I have to buy another clock. I reluctantly opened my eyes and groaned. I'm never going out late again…

I slipped out of bed and slowly walked to the bathroom down the hall. I didn't want to do anything today.

Skipping work wouldn't hurt right?

I jumped into a cold shower and cursed loudly.

"SHIT! IT'S COLD!"

After a cold shower I was really grumpy.

I slipped on a dark blue tank top, black leggings, and threw on a brown V cut knee length dress over my top. It looked like I had layers on and I liked that, I felt covered up. I threw on some maroon flats and put my hair up into two buns. I put on my thin blue sweater and turned to my closet.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, my converse and socks, a towel, my Ramones shirt, and four bottles of water and stuffed it into a backpack. Then I grabbed my purse which was more like a big bag again made out of leather and slung it over my shoulders.

I made a bagel and drank my orange juice, on my way out of the door I grabbed my bagel and dashed into the elevator. I was on time, I smirked evilly at my bagel and bit into it.

Muwahah--- (cough, cough)…

I was almost killed by my breakfast.

I stuffed the ear phones of my IPod into my ears as I sat on the subway on my way to Juilliard. I liked to dance before my day started so that I wouldn't be so cranky.

I was listening to Disturbia by Rihanna. I was currently dancing in a ballet with modern music and this was the choice.

I chewed my bagel happily and was trying to memorize the steps.

There were quite a few stops before I would get to my school so I made the hand movements since nobody was in the same cart as me.

* * *

**Neji**

I woke up at the same time everyday, 5am. I took a cold shower; I liked cold showers a lot. It relaxed me immensely.

I threw on some jeans, my The Clash shirt, and a gray and black checkered button down shirt. I threw on my worn out black converse and grabbed my shoulder back pack. I put my earphones in my ears and ran to the subway.

I jumped in before the train took off and sat down facing away from the direction the train was going.

I was listening to Tainted Love by Marilyn Manson just to wake me up before my class started, in about an hour or so.

I looked up from my IPod and saw a girl in the next cart all alone and she was moving her arms…it looked so professional, so graceful.

I couldn't see her clearly so I moved closer to the door connecting to the next cart. I got a good look at her and recognized her immediately. She was the girl from the club, the girl who tormented my sleep all night. I saw her again!

What are the chances? Should I go over there? I have to! I saw her twice in almost seven hours. I bravely slid open the cart door and walked in. It looked like she didn't notice…

No shit, she has her eyes closed. I verbally abused my inner self a lot.

I took a seat next to her still listening to the song. I took out my earphones and waited for her to notice someone in here besides herself.

I was putting my IPod back in my bag when something hit me in the face. I grabbed my nose and felt warm liquid running into my palms.

Whoa, she has some punch.

Her eyes quickly shot open and she yanked her earphones out.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" She cried. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were right there."

Her voice was soft and light.

"I think my nose is bleeding…" I said while covering my nose.

"Oh shit, your right!" She screamed. She reached into her bag and pulled out a towel and put it over my nose.

"Here, let me help you" she pleaded.

I nodded and let her pinch the bridge of my nose. Ouch pinching a little too hard….

"Uh, listen I'm sorry about this." She said

"It's alright. I still have my eyes…" I said lamely. But it worked she smiled and laughed.

I had to admit she had a really nice laugh.

"I'm sorry…" She sighed and checked my nose.

"Really, don't worry about it. I think I'm going to live." I wiped the blood away from my nose with her towel.

"Shit, this is my stop." She said with an annoyed tone.

"Well uh, thanks for hitting me" I chuckled. She laughed again and walked out of the train looking back at me.

"My name is Neji Hyuga…" I called out before the doors closed.

"I'm…" The doors closed and I jumped at the closed doors. She was so close but on the other side of the glass. She just smiled and waved as the train began moving

I pressed my face against the window like an idiot and she laughed even harder and continued to wave. Then I realized… I didn't even get her name…

Shit!

* * *

**Sakura**

I groaned and woke up when I heard screaming. Looks like Ino's up.

"SAKURA! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Ino screamed from the kitchen.

I smiled and stretched when I got out of bed. She found the last bagel in the kitchen was already bitten and put back the bag.

I was evil! Muwahahaha!

"I can't even deal with you right now; I have shoot in less than an hour!" She cried.

Yeah, yeah, yeah… look at me, look at me.

I sighed and waved as she ran out the door. I didn't have anything else to do so I jumped on the couch and ate my bagel in peace.

"The highs are going to be around 90 degrees today in the downtown area" Blah, blah, blah…

I turned the channel and started to watch Dawson's Creek.

Man, that Joey girl is such a stupid girl. Dawson should kill her! Hah!

I changed the channel again trying to save myself from having to see another psychiatrist. My father didn't like that I was once a pot smoker.

Hey! I lived a very fast life when I was in high school. I mean I was only 17 now 18, I have to live a little right? What's the harm?

I was surprised that my father let me come to New York. Ino and Tenten were the same age as me, we were fresh out of high school and went straight into college. I didn't want to think about my father now, he disgusted me.

I took a nice warm shower and got ready for the day. I picked out some skinny jeans, and a green shirt with a big eyed frog in the middle. I tied my hair back into a ponytail and slipped on some black combat coots.

I winked at myself and applied some peach lipstick and some burgundy eyeliner to the ends of my eye lids, not going completely over the lid.

I grabbed my purse and maroon sweater. I locked the door as I waited for the elevator.

I was going to the library at NYU today, I needed to ask about a job in the library while I also pick up some books on icing and cakes.

I took a cab unlike Tenten and Ino. Tenten liked to live on the wild side of life and often took risks, whereas Ino had a driver courtesy of her father, and I had a cab.

I paid the driver and shot him a quick wink and got one in return. I ran up the stairs and was about to grab the handle when my hand collided with someone else's hand.

I pulled away and looked to the side.

Some guy… he looked cute.

He just kept staring at me and I was getting weirded out so I spoke first.

"You can go ahead first…" I gestured toward the door.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out… weirdo!

I shrugged and opened the door myself and went in, ignoring the guy staring at me. Freak!

I walked to the circulation desk and returned the books I had out already.

"Hey Brandon, do you know anything about the job position here?" I asked warily.

"To be absolutely honest, even I was wondering about it. I haven't heard a thing yet. By the way a new shipment of cookbooks just came in and I personally put them up" He said nicely.

"You're bad" I winked. I liked flirting with him; he always gave me free books.

I ran up the stairs to the third floor and ran to the new arrivals.

I was in heaven! So many new cooking recipes!

I grabbed the books I wanted and headed to the fourth floor, the horror floor. I often just checked the books to see if the legend was true about ghosts on the fourth floor. So far… none.

A book about demons caught my eye, I was about to pull the book off the shelf but someone tugged it on the other side as well.

Oh god! A ghost!

I screamed loudly and fell to the ground. No stupid ghost was going to get me! I heard foot steps and broke into a sprint for the elevator. I could hear the foot steps running after me, so I ran faster.

No time for the stupid elevator, so I turned and burst through the stair well and started running down the stairs.

I'm not going to die here I thought as I ran.

Whoa I can think while running! Stop it Sakura… focus someone is trying to kill you!

"Wait" A baritone voice called out to me. Yeah like hell I'll wait!

I kept running but came to a stop when a guy jumped down in front of me.

I screamed loudly again.

I looked at the guy before me and instantly felt stupid… It was just the guy from outside. You know the one that kept staring at me.

"Why were you running?" He asked bewildered.

I giggled nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Ehhh, you're hot…" I hated myself.

He looked at me with an amused look. "Excuse me?" He asked.

Oh now he's proper! Chasing a lady isn't proper buddy! I cleared my throat and grabbed my books from his hands.

Jeez, I needed yoga soon.

"I have to go…" I continued on down the stairs and called over my shoulder. "Sorry for troubling you sir…"

"Not at all…" He called after me.

I was already in trouble and it wasn't even noon yet. I need a coffee ASAP…

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoy reading this! Please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Updated! Due to some people who favorited (note: I know I made that word up) this story instead of reviewing, I decided to write the second chapter. I honestly just don't want to disappoint anyone with my writing. I want to know if it's even worth it to write this story. But I'm glad you guys seem to like it. Enjoy reading this chapter! I'll write the third one tonight and I might even finish it and upload it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot**

**

* * *

With Ino**

"Stupid… stupid sakura!" I yelled out loud while walking into the photo shoot.

I was so hungry and that stupid Sakura ate my bagel!

"Cursing should be left on the streets…" said a lazy voice

I looked up and saw a guy with a spiky ponytail. Wow, for a photographer he sure was cute.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka, the model" I said cheerfully.

He hadn't once looked up from his camera. He looked really, really, _really_ tired.

"Great and I'm Shikamaru Nara. Your boss for the day, now that we are introduced let's begin our ABC's as well…" He sarcastically replied.

Who the hell did this guy think he was?! I was just trying to be polite! I briskly walked away and put my stuff down. I saw a rack full of clothes and shoes. Was I supposed to put those on?

"Are these the clothes I'll be wearing?" I attempted again cheerfully.

"Yes, you are smart…." He mused sarcastically once again.

I won't tell! I won't yell! Get control of yourself Ino. It's just for an hour…

"Alright." I answered.

Some people finally started flooding the room. I felt better now that I didn't have to talk to him anymore. People were putting make-up on me and starting to dress me up. I had to admit I looked cute!

I was wearing a baby doll dress! It wasn't a shirt but an actual dress! My hair was up in pigtails and I had light shade of pink on my face. I looked like a sexy baby… wait… that sounds soooooooo wrong…

"Let's begin" said Shikamaru.

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

I was already pissed on my way to the photo shoot I was supposed to take care of today. My mom gave me an ear full last night about finding a fiancé. I didn't like women... (insert cricket sounds) I meant I didn't want to marry anyone right now. Women are too troublesome…

I know I was being mean to the model only because what my mom yelled at me about. I shouldn't have been so mean, but who was I kidding? I'm not going to apologize now.

I turned around and felt my blood turn cold. Yes god hated me… very much…

The girl from the club was getting ready to pose for the test shot. I hated myself in that moment, now the chances of her liking me were none to never!

My mother was EVIL!!!

* * *

**With Tenten**

I checked my watch while gulping down my water.

Crap! I need to hurry!

I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door passing by some people. I was late for my temp job!!!

"TAXI!" I yelled.

A cab pulled up beside me and I got in.

"5th Avenue please, Metropolitan museum" I said.

We started to drive off in said direction.

I thought about all the jobs I had… which is definitely a lot. I was a clerk at a book store, dog walker, food deliverer, an intern at a law office. I was a temp… Ehehehe. I had more positions but those were my usuals for now, I got the internship on my own and I don't really get paid much, because I'm an intern.

The cab finally stopped and I paid the bill.

Today my temp was to be a greeter at the museum. Not bad for eight dollars and hour. I ran into the restroom and quickly changed into a black pants suit with a white button down short underneath my blazer. I smiled at myself… so professional!

There were a lot of people here, something that is very unusual around this time of year.

I started fixing the little handouts and moved to the beat of the song coming from my iPod. Nobody was in the front where I was, so it seemed like a good idea.

Hey! I get bored too! Ooo! Something shiny… I was dancing around to Again & Again by The Bird and the Bee. Naturally I was entertained very easily so this was somewhat normal… yes looking like an idiot was normal for me…

I looked to the entrance and saw a mass of pink among the many people who came in. Whoa, I never knew how easy it would be to find Sakura in a huge crowd.

"Sakura!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. That was completely un-necessary I might add… Hehe!

"Tenten!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Do I really need to say anything?

"I finally found you, jeez there's so many suits here." She said annoyed.

I giggled and nodded.

"I know, it's just for today. Tomorrow is my intern position." I chimed in.

"I met a weird guy today. He looked hot, but he was weird." She popped her gum.

"Just your type huh?" I asked.

She made a face and proceeded to chew her gum.

"So want to get some lunch?" I asked

"Thought you'd never ask" said Sakura.

"Good. Now get to work." I cheerfully demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anything else I need to do mom?" she asked sarcastically.

I flicked her forehead and went back to fixing papers. Ouch! Paper cut… In the middle of shifting through papers, one of the edges nicked my finger. Oh wow… that's a lot of blood.

Just then the memory from this morning came back. Neji Hyuga… Hmm. I definitely have to look this guy up.

I went through the staff only doors and went to the computer. I googled his name Neji Hyuga. Interesting… I scrolled down. So he's Hiashi Hyuga's nephew, wait… the Hiashi Hyuga from the Hyuga law firm?... This sure is a small world.

* * *

**With Neji**

"No, I don't think so"

"Come on Neji, it's just one date."

"Stop asking."

I was typing out a paper while trying to ignore the annoying plea's of Temari.

"Hyuga, it's just one evening. It's not like your going to marry her. Just one date!" she shrieked loudly.

I swear this girl has it out for me…

"Get someone else… If you can't see, I'm busy, because I actually do my assignments." I retorted.

"Neji Hyuga! She's a sweet girl! I promise after this I will not do anything like this ever again!" she was breathless after yelling quite loud into my ear.

"…Fine" I calmly said.

I seriously didn't have time for this nonsense. I had to get to the Brooklyn bridge for lunch.

Sasuke seemed to like anything with tomatoes. I took a moment of silence and scratched my head. Weird…

I put my books and papers back into my bag and headed out of the library. Sasuke and Shikamaru wanted to meet at a pizza place called Grimaldi's. They told me that I had to experience the pizza for myself, I didn't care for pizza much, but it was good at times.

I rubbed my nose and flinched. Whoa, why is my nose tender? That's right! I was socked in the face this morning. I silently laughed to myself.

That girl sure is something else, not like anyone I've met. To be honest she spiked my interest when I first saw her in the club. She was dancing and all the guys were attracted to her group of friends but she just danced and didn't rub up on anyone, she definitely was my type and more.

I shook my head and got onto the subway. I wonder if I'll see her again…

* * *

**With Sakura**

Man, seems like everyone is on my case about everything again. My mom is dead, my father is disgusting, my teachers nag me, but my friends are the only thing keeping me sane… well sane enough.

"The subway Tenten?" I asked annoyed.

"You won't be killed, Sakura. Just look out the window or your knees." She told me also annoyed.

"Easier said than done" I grumbled

"Fine, pout all you want. But do it alone. I'm sitting in the next cart" said Tenten.

Ugh! I watched as she went into the next cart. I'm not a chicken! I can do this, I'm a big girl.

No germs, muggers, or rapists can get me! I'm a big girl dammit! Ok, Ok… calm down Sakura, you can do this.

_Thud thud_

Oh my god, what was that?

_Thud thud_

There it is again! The train is going to fall apart! Help! Mommy!

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" a voice called out

I looked up. Hey! That guy from the library!

I looked back down to the seat and nodded. Which was weird because I was the only one in the cart.

"I never got your name…" said the weird guy.

"Cherry." I said

"Cherry?" he asked

"Cherry"

"Cherry what?"

This guy doesn't give up.

"Just Cherry…"

"Interesting…" he calmly retorted.

"And you are?" I asked

"Sasuke"

"Just Sasuke?" I asked again.

"Uchiha" he coughed.

"The Sasuke Uchiha?" I asked surprised.

He groaned and sighed.

"Yeah…" he said annoyed.

Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well, the cats out of the bag now.

"Must suck…"

He looked up and he looked very surprised about what I just said. What? Like it wasn't true right?

"You have no idea how much it sucks…" he sighed.

I nodded understandably. This guy has some problems.

"Well the best of luck Sasuke Uchiha" I held out my hand.

He looked at me and took my hand and shook it. The train came to a stop and I got up.

"Take it easy" I called out before jumping out of the cart.

Hmm, what a guy. Too bad he was way out of my league.

"Hey Tenten wait up!" I yelled out trying to run up the stairs after her.

Just when I thought my day was going to get better today, now I have to run a flight of steps to catch up to Tenten.

* * *

**With Ino**

Jeez, that photographer was an asshole!

"Thank you for your time." I said kindly to the crew at the shoot.

"Hey!"

I turned around and saw a girl with a really bad purple wig on.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." She growled.

Whoa, whoa, whoa… I didn't hit on anyone today.

"Excuse me?" I asked again.

"Shikamaru the photographer. Stay away from him, he's mine!" she yelled.

"Him? You've got to be kidding me. I would never try to get with him." I walked off.

Who in their right mind would be in a relationship with him? I definitely wouldn't! That guy was mean!

I got into my driver's car and huffed. What a stressful day. I should text Tenten.

Ino:lets eat 4 lunch

Tenten:alrighty, chry and me r at grimaldi's

Ino:Great, c u there

"Brooklyn Bridge please. I want to eat some pizza" I said

The driver smiled and headed in that direction. I was so hungry I needed to eat something right now.

It took my driver about fifteen minutes to get there. I saw pink and brown standing outside. I laughed to myself, poor Sakura had natural pink hair.

"Hey girlies!" I called out to them.

"Oi! Ino hurry up!" Sakura yelled sound annoyed.

"What's up with her Tenten?" I asked

"She claims she skipped breakfast and dinner the other night" Tenten rolled her eyes.

We both knew Sakura was just upset because the bagel she ate this morning was stale. I grinned to myself. I was ten steps ahead of her already.

"How long is the wait?" I asked.

"Not too long." Tenten assured me

Good, I still had time to get in a jog this evening before we go clubbing.

"Table for three" a waiter announced.

"Here we are" I said politely and winked at the guy.

He smiled and let us in. Whoa, this place definitely needs to get more room. It was so cramped and people were practically sitting in each other's laps!

He sat us down on the right side by the window.

* * *

**With Shikamaru **

Man this place is so noisy. Oh great even more women walked into the place. Just what I needed, more troublesome women.

"Neji, Sasuke, you guys sure you want to eat here?" I asked

"Yeah, I really want my to… I'm hungry" Sasuke grumbled.

I sighed. The guy had a weird thing for tomatoes.

"Neji?"

"I don't really care anymore. We waited for a long time so we better be staying." He growled.

Jeez, I wonder why girls swoon over these guys. They were worse than women…

"Troublesome" I retorted

The waiter called out to more people again… great more people in this packed place sounds great. I wonder what would happen if I accidentally set this place on fire… How would everyone get out? Hmm….

I looked up to the new people who came in… I saw the model from this morning. She actually eats?! She sure isn't like every other model…

"Hey guys… that's the model I was telling you about." I said quietly.

They both looked up and smirked when they turned around.

"She's hot" Sasuke said

"Why haven't you asked her out?" asked Neji.

Jeez… these guys just don't get it.

"Oh let's see now. I'm not as rich as you guys and I don't look anything like you guys. Do you really think a chick like that is going to go out with a guy like me?" I asked.

They both thought about it and smirked again. Jeez, these guys are troublesome.

"Your actually scared she's going to say no" Sasuke grinned evilly.

"If you guys haven't noticed they are the exact girls from the club…" I lazily announced.

That sent both Neji and Sasuke looking in their direction again.

* * *

**With Neji**

There she was sitting across the restaurant eating a pizza and laughing with her friends. She sure was a sight for sore eyes. What are the odds of seeing this girl three times in almost fifteen hours?

I had to get her name…

I got up from my chair when I saw her go out the door with her phone. This is my chance, it's now or never.

"Hey Hyuga where ya going?" asked Sasuke.

I just waved him off and walked outside.

She was walking around biting on her pinky finger and talking at the same time. Something about walking someone's dog. She closed her phone and huffed… was she mad?

She turned around and started walking back. This is it!

"Uh…err…guhhh mmma euuagh" I said.

She made a face and smiled.

"maaalk ugghhh aerrm ne?" I asked

What the hell was that? My brain wasn't functioning right! Why now?!

She made another face and brightened up after a minute or two. I think she finally remembers.

"Neji Hyuga? The guy from the train?" She asked.

She remembered my name!

I nodded and bowed. Did I really just do that?

She giggled and curtsied. I feel stupid…

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again." She kindly commented.

I'll try talking once more.

"Can I take you out!" I half shouted and half asked.

Great Neji… just great…

"Sure"

I looked up. Was she serious? I didn't mess my chance up?

"Really?" I asked astonished

She giggled and nodded.

"Uh, let's see how about we meet around eleven at Avalon?" I asked

"The night club?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said

"Mmm, well… alright sure. I'll see you there." She replied and started to go back inside.

"W-wait!" I called after her

She stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" I asked.

"It's Ten" She smiled and went back inside.

I smiled. Ten… that just happened to be my favorite number…

* * *

I hope you like this chapter and the story! Please review!!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Just updated! Sorry about not updating sooner. My mother fell ill and had to stay in the hospital for a bit, I stayed with her and made sure she wasn't alone. Again sorry! But please read and enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot.**

**

* * *

With Ino**

"Hey cherry where's Tenten?" I asked worried

"She took a call, said it was important." She answered with her mouth full of food

I made a disgusted face and nodded.

Sakura definitely needed etiquette classes… Ooo! They start next week, I'll sign us all up for it!

I moved back to slicing my pizza with a knife and fork. Utensils were foreign to Sakura, she ate like a cave man.

I giggled quietly to myself.

"Oi! What's so funny Ino?" Sakura asked

"Nothing, nothing…" I continued eating my pizza.

I looked across the room and saw that asshole from this morning. He was here! Breathing MY air! I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest when he looked over at me.

This guy sure was an asshole!

"What's wrong Ino?" Sakura asked.

"The photographer that was being an asshole is here!" I shrieked.

She turned around and looked.

"Hey it's Sasuke Uchiha" She commented.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Some guy I met on the subway" she said

I shook my head. Sakura is definitely not afraid of strangers. One of these days she's going to get raped and possibly killed.

"Come on, we'll take the rest to go. I can't sit here anymore" I said

Sakura sighed and flagged down a worker.

"Hey! Service sucks here! We want to take this!" she yelled.

I wanted to die; she yelled so loud, everyone inside and outside the restaurant heard her. She played if off like it was the most normal thing in the world to say in a restaurant. I sent and apologetic look at the workers and we walked out of the restaurant after I paid.

I was not going to sit in there with that asshole!

"I think I should have said hi…" Sakura said glumly.

Oh great now she wants to go back. I swear she is the most difficult person to please in this world!

"Hey model from today…"

Oh great, just when I thought things were going to get better…

I turned around and looked and found the asshole looking back at me.

"Hey look, about today…" He scratched the back of his head.

I think he wanted me to say something like "oh it's okay" or "its fine I get that a lot" Well he is sooooooooo WRONG!

I raised my eyebrow and waited for him to go on. This ought to be good.

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

The girl with the pink hair yelled at the top of her lungs. Jeez, women like her are scary… I sighed while Sasuke chuckled. He has the strangest taste in women….

I saw the model, the blonde girl looking at everyone like she was sorry. She paid quickly and didn't give me the time of day, as expected.

"Come with me" Sasuke interrupted my thoughts

I grumbled and walked out with him. He betrayed me by pushing me toward the model.

"Hey model from today…"

She didn't look too happy to see me. I think I really pissed her off, well I wouldn't expect anything less then a glare which I was receiving.

I know, I'll make it look like I'm about to apologize and she'll break in and say something like "oh it's okay" or "its fine I get that a lot."

I waited for about a minute or so when I saw that Sasuke and loud girl started walking away.

She definitely was going to make me apologize… troublesome!

"I'm sorry about today. I was in a bad mood" I said

She just nodded and looked away.

I'm guessing I hit a nerve.

"Want to start over?" I asked.

I don't know what made me ask that… Maybe it was the disappointed expression she wore.

She kind of smiled and nodded.

I held my hand out for her and she took it while I shook it gently. She had the softest hands.

"Shikamaru Nara, photographer" I said

"Ino Yamanaka, uh model" She lightly giggled.

I smiled. I what? I actually smiled… this is bad.

"You were by far the best model I've had." I stiffly said.

"Well… you're welcome, I think?" she said.

My phone started ringing. Bad timing, I looked at the caller ID- Evil Woman- Really, really bad timing. The devil woman was calling…

I showed her my phone and walked off to answer it.

"What do you want troublesome woman?"

"_**Don't talk to your mother like that! Be polite!"**_

I sighed. She's in a bad mood… again!

"Okay mom, what is it?"

"_**I need you to get some tampons!**_"

"What? Tampons? But your old!"

Big mistake…

"_**WHAT?! OLD?!**_"

"Bye mom…"

I hung up the phone. What the hell was that all about?

"I'm sor…" I looked around but Ino wasn't there.

"They left…" Sasuke muttered.

"But…"

"We're all meeting at the club tonight. Let's get going…" said Neji

I nodded and began to walk. I felt at ease knowing that I would see her again.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Sasuke was really nice. He actually remembered my name… well in English my name meant cherry. Who cares? It's all the same to me anyways.

"So how was your asshole? I asked Ino

"Nice enough… now" She smiled a little.

"And what about you miss Ten? What were you and that godly gentleman talking about for so long?" I asked, quite curious.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. We're going to meet those guys at Avalon tonight" she said cheerfully, a little too cheerful…

"Oh? And just when was this decided?" I asked.

"Oh please! You guys know you want to see them again." Tenten grumbled.

Yeah, I guess she had a point. But! Nobody but me needed to know that… Sasuke and I are just going to be friends. The male gender just isn't worth trusting for me.

"I guess so… so when are we meeting?" I asked

"I believe he said around eleven" Tenten replied

"I have to get a jog in before clubbing tonight. I had a little too much to eat today" Ino retorted.

Her stupid diets… I didn't understand why she worried so much about gaining one little tiny pound! She wasn't going to implode or anything! I kept my comments to myself, she was going to be brought down if I said anything like that.

Ino's driver was driving us back to the apartment while Tenten was hopping on the subway again. She worked so hard, I felt sorry for her.

Ino worked so hard on trying to be the best model, but she always came back so unhappy about whatever shoot she had.

We were full of our own problems and I never told anyone what was really going on with me because I never wanted them to worry about me. They wonder why I don't like my father… I hate that man and I'm ashamed that he is my father…

I saw Sasuke Uchiha again, that was something I didn't expect. I wasn't disappointed that I saw him just really, really surprised. His friends already knew my friends… something's fishy here…

* * *

**Later that evening**

**With Tenten**

I didn't know what to wear. I was going to meet the cutest guy in New York and I didn't have anything to wear… INO!

"Ino!!! Can I borrow something?" I asked

"Yes, yes. I already thought you might ask." She said while handing me a black dress.

"Thanks" I yelled behind me.

I hurriedly slipped on the dress and thanked the heavens that I looked covered at the same time very appealing. I threw on some brown converse and smiled. I looked cute!

I put my hair up in two buns and put some red lipstick. I looked alright, nothing too great about me.

I sighed and walked out.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"HOT!" They answered in unison.

Uh, I think I wanted that comment right? I felt so not like myself. I felt like an imposter, just hanging out with the cutest guy in New York.

I sighed and grabbed my purse and jacket.

**An hour later**

We walked into the club and Neji immediately came over and whisked me away from the group.

"I'm glad you could make it tonight" He told me.

"Yeah? Well I'm glad I had time to make it" I giggled nervously.

He led me into the back of the stage. I'm guessing he was allowed to have me there? I didn't know and at the moment I didn't care because I found that he was easy to talk to.

"So have a seat please" he pleaded.

I sat down on the couch beside him. Wow! This place was so amazing.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Yeah, you just missed our set. Well, actually I didn't know if you'd like it so I asked you to come after we were finished." He replied.

"Well next time I'll definitely have to see that." I said nicely

He smiled and drank his shot. I guess he has a tolerance unlike me, well I never tried it so I wouldn't know.

"You want a drink?" he asked me

"Um coke?" I replied

He smiled a tiny bit and chuckled lightly.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised" he kicked the coke machine and out rolled a coke.

"Thanks" I opened it and started to drink it. Wow, it's really cold.

So here I was, in the back of a stage at a club talking to a guy I didn't even know.

"So where are you from?" he asked politely

"Japan, Konoha" I answered.

"Really? I'm from there too." He said.

"I lived close to Hokage Mountain" I said

"I lived close by there too"

Whoa, we were from the same place yet we never even met one another.

"You here for school or pleasure?" I bravely asked.

"A little of both. I go to NYU for law, and I also take music classes on the side" he answered.

"Nice, nice. I'm at Juilliard for dancing and I also take music classes on the side" I added

He looked up and smiled. I felt like I was melting, his smile was so beautiful. I just wanted to kiss him until my lips burned off…

Bad Tenten! You just met the guy! No, no, no!

"Any good reason why I'm sitting here all alone with you, instead of being with the group?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to hear you talk… And also I wanted to have a one on one conversation with you since we always seem to be interrupted." He politely answered.

I smiled and blushed at his answer.

Oh boy… this was going to be a problem.

* * *

**With Neji**

I don't know why I dragged her to the back of the club. I just wanted to spend what little time I had with her. I mean this could be the last time I see her, right?

"So, do you always get up so early in the morning to dance?" I asked her.

"Yes, if I don't, I'm always cranky all day." She giggled.

She's like a breath of fresh air. Definitely not like the other girls that come through here. I felt a little tug at my heart and smiled at her.

"Do you like Karaoke?" I asked.

"I love it!" she answered.

"That's good. You're not afraid" I commented.

"I love Rainie Yang's Ai Mei. My favorite karaoke song ever" she noted.

"Chinese?" I asked.

She nodded and looked down a little.

"I'm half Chinese and Japanese" she added

Ah, that explains why she looks so exotic.

"I'm just Japanese." I said

She shifted around a bit, she kind of looked uncomfortable. I guess talk time is over.

"You want me to walk you home?" I asked

She just smiled and nodded.

Yup, I'm definitely in for a wild ride.

* * *

**With Sakura & Sasuke**

That weird guy pulled Tenten away from us, I'm so curious!

Hey! Look, it's that guy Sasuke.

"Cherry…"

"Yeah?" I asked

"Let's take a walk." He said

I nodded and followed him out of the club and into the streets. I'm kind of scared!

A PENNY!!!

I bent over and picked up the penny, ooo!!! Heads! Lucky me! Lucky me!

"YES! IT'S HEADS!!!!" I screamed.

Sasuke jumped a little and looked at me questioningly. Oops!

"Oh, uh it was a penny" I simply stated.

"I see…" he mumbled.

Jeez, what is with this guy? He needs to loosen up, or something before he gets ulcers.

"Sasuke, do you like kissing?" I asked

He stopped and turned around slowly.

"Kissing?" he asked.

He probably thinks I'm like those crazed girls that stalk him. But honestly, that's just gross! I would never chase a guy unless he was interested. And people! I am NOT interested in this guy… he is just too weird for me.

I nodded and was about to add something else to that question but it was too late. His lips came crashing down on mine and he pulled me closer to him by my waist. He was being to rough with his lips.

Who the hell does this guy think he is!!!!!?

I struggled and tried pulling away but he put a hand behind my head, pushing me closer to his lips.

"SAS… Mmmm…ge..of" I mumbled breathlessly.

I tried screaming but it could be mistaken as passionate shrieks. I was so angry! What right does he have for kissing me?

He plunged his tongue into my mouth. Oh no… I can feel the tears… stupid memories, stupid tears, stupid feelings, stupid dad…

That last thought triggered everything; I had no control over what I was doing anymore.

I had to get those thoughts out of my head, I had to get that feeling off of me, I had to get rid of the way I felt when I was younger. Anything, I wanted to feel anything but those feelings and think about anything but those memories.

I reluctantly started kissing him back but with more passion. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pushed myself closer on him.

We parted a bit later, both breathless.

"Let's go back to my place…" he stared into my eyes intently.

I couldn't say anything… no words would come out, so I just silently nodded…

* * *

**With Ino & Shikamaru**

Shikamaru took me aside and for some reason we couldn't go to the bar or backstage to talk quietly. Not that I wanted any of that.

"Ino! I think we should find the other guys, it's getting late for you." He yelled over the music.

Getting late for me? Wait! He was actually listening!

For the past hour and a half I yapped on and on about stupid crap, like how I was going to be late for another photo shoot in the morning.

"It's fine, I can make it through the day without eight hours of sleep." I yelled back at him.

"Are you sure?" he yelled

I nodded and drank my strawberry daiquiri. I loved fruit drinks!

I felt his hand on mine and I looked up, shocked at the sudden contact.

"I think we should go outside" he yelled

I smiled and nodded. I followed his lead out the door and left my drink behind.

"Ino… I'm sorry about earlier today. My mother was the blame for it… If you knew her you'd know just what I'm talking about" He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I understand. Though it doesn't happen often, I forgive you" I sweetly told him.

He smiled and looked at the ground. Aww! He's blushing! He's such a cutie.

"So Ino would you like to…" he was cut off by a sweet voice.

"YO! Shika-kuns! Will you get in here and buy your girlfriend a drink? She's getting irritated about you standing out here without her!" a girl yelled.

GIRLFRIEND?! This guy had a girlfriend?! What the hell!

He stared in shock at the girl leaning out of the back door. She had red hair and glasses, she was wearing short shorts and a top that covered her chest only.

So he had a girlfriend… well sucks for me I guess…

He hadn't moved from his spot still staring at the girl who was consuming alcohol like a fish.

I walked away into the crowd and didn't bother to look back. A guy I finally thought might be worth getting to know was taken. And here I thought he was about to ask me out on a date… stupid me…

* * *

I really hope you liked it! So here's the deal, I start school tomorrow and I probably won't be able to update until friday, saturday, and sunday. Well of course depending on how much homework I get. Tomorrow I will update after I get home from school because I'm more than sure that I won't be getting homework. I'm a senior!!! Yay!!! I get to leave school earlier!!! WOOOOOOOW!!!!! Okay, so please review and let me know what you think!!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Updated!!! I'm so sorry about not updating again... I underestimated my teachers and they gave me a crap load of homework on the first, second, and third day of school!!! I was so upset, I tried my best to finish my homework so that I could update. I'm taking Chinese 2 this year so it was kind of difficult to finish fast... I'm so sorry!!! So as an apology I wrote two chapters today! I hope you like it! Enjoy reading please!!!! :D

**

* * *

With Tenten and Neji**

So here I was, walking the most interesting girl I've met, home. She could be a riot for all I knew, but she just drew me in more whenever she talked.

"So Ten right?" I asked

She smiled and nodded.

"Are we really going to your house? Or are you leading me in the wrong direction?" I playfully asked.

"N-no! This is the way to my house. I live right over there." She pointed up a tall building.

Whoa, this looked expensive.

"I guess were here then?" I sure was asking a lot of questions.

"Yes, this is it. I would let you come up, but my roommates might be asleep already" she answered.

Well this was it. I might never get to see her again after this.

"Well, goodnight Ten" I said.

She smiled and nodded

"Goodnight Neji" she sweetly replied.

She opened the door and walked in. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. Was it her? Knowing that I could never see her again unless fate were really the kind to be generous?

No! I had to do something about it, I had to see her again!

"Ten!" I yelled.

I tried opening the door, but it was locked. Apparently you needed to have a set of keys to open this lock. So I banged on it.

"Ten!" I yelled again.

Suddenly I saw her running down the stairs. She stopped at the end of the stairs then smiled and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Did I forget something?" she asked me.

"No, I did." I said.

She looked confused. I needed to say something! Speak Neji! You idiot!

"Uh, w-would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" I asked nervously.

Yes, I was nervous. This girl made me nervous and nobody could do that, well except for her.

"Yes! I'd like that." She answered cheerfully.

That's a good sign right? She looked happy that I asked.

"Okay, well uh can I have your phone number?" I asked.

"Oh! Sure!" she said while digging around in her purse.

"Here's my cell number" she handed me a piece of paper with her name and number.

"Tenten?" I asked curiously

"That's my full name, Tenten" she smiled.

"I like it…" I smiled.

"Thank you Neji" she giggled.

"Well, uh goodnight again. And I'll see you tomorrow" I told her.

"Okay, bye" she closed the door and walked up the stairs again.

I turned around and started walking back to my apartment. Yes, tonight was great. I met someone who was actually worth talking to.

* * *

**With Ino**

I can't believe he has a girlfriend… I must've been stupid to think that he would want to date a model anyways. Guys like that won't even give girls like me a second glance. I bet he thinks I'm stupid.

Here I was sitting inside of a Burger King, pathetic. My driver should be here any minute now. I sighed, oh I wish I was invisible now. My love life is crap and I felt sad about it. I can't seem to ever get a break.

I walked out when my driver pulled up and lit a cigarette. I needed some relief and I didn't care how I got it.

"Home" I told the driver.

Ino: r u at home?

Tenten: yup. Where r u?

Ino: on the way.

Tenten: k. I'll wait up.

Ino: chry?

Tenten: she hasn't retrnd my call.

Ino: shld we look 4 her?

Tenten: idk. Shld we?

Ino: I guess she shld b ok. Rite?

Tenten: kind of worried here.

Ino: I guess we can look.

Tenten: No, it's ok. She's probably wit sasu

Ino: aww. Cute!

Tenten: yeah I knw.

Ino: outsd now :)

Tenten: kk! :)

"Thanks Jim. Goodnight." I said before getting out.

"No problem miss Yamanaka." Jim called out after me.

I went into the building and got into the elevator. I was so tired, I just wanted to sleep forever.

Maybe tomorrow morning it'll be better. Well, maybe…

Tenten opened the door before I could knock.

"Hey girly." I said.

"Come on, I made us some tea." She hugged me.

Tenten always knew when I was feeling down. She has been my best friend since we were younger. Both of our mother's died when we were young, of course not at the same time. We seemed to have a lot of bad luck in our lives.

"What happened?" she quietly asked

"Shikamaru has a girlfriend" I straight out answered her truthfully.

"That bastard! He is so lucky I wasn't there!" she shrieked.

I smiled and giggled a little. She always knew how to make me happy.

"It's alright Ten, I'm not going to see him again." I added glumly.

"Okay. Come on let's get to bed. Tomorrow is bound to be even more tiring." She said

"I'm not going to my go-see tomorrow. I'm too tired." I told her.

She nodded and put my mug into the dishwasher.

I went into my room and looked out the window. The lights of New York looked like stars. It was beautiful, but at the same time it was so depressing to look at. I've always wanted a simple life and just to have an ordinary routine. But somehow I ended up living in the most crowded, noisy, and rushed city. I didn't have the simple life, I had the life of a model in demand. It was rushed and anything but ordinary.

I closed my curtains and crawled into my bed. My night was really depressing.

* * *

**Morning **

**With Sakura**

Oh shit…

I could feel the morning sun burning against my bare legs. I opened my eyes and oh dear… I sure wasn't in my room. I was in Sasuke Uchiha's bedroom, in his bed… naked.

I went home with him last night and after our heated kiss, we raced back to his place and did the unthinkable. We had sex… Oh man!!!

"Ugh" I groaned.

I stretched and threw my arms out over the pillow. He smelled good, I liked it!

I knew I liked him, I just didn't want to admit it out loud or in my head because then I would hear it…

I heard a crinkle and looked over. There was a piece of paper on the pillow. Hmm… looks interesting. Maybe for me? Eh! Who cares? I'm reading it!

I picked it up and read it carefully.

_**Don't let my roommates see you when you wake up and leave.**_

_**I left $400.00 on the end table for you.**_

_**Don't make too much noise.**_

_**Sasuke U.**_

What the hell! He left me money? $400.00?! Don't let my roommates see you?! Was I some cheap whore?! Who the hell does this guy think he is?!

My mind raced with horrible words and many different ways to castrate Sasuke. But what I was really feeling was sadness, humiliation, and hurt. I may have done all of that last night to wash away bad feelings, but I allowed myself to feel everything with him last night. Every touch and kiss meant something special to me. I thought I was special… I only thought that because he told me that I was.

I wouldn't cry here! Never!

I quickly got up and put my clothes back on. I could feel the shame and ugliness wash over me. I wanted to throw up and scrub my skin off. I felt so used and ugly. I didn't touch anything and left it as if I was never there. I ran out of there as fast as I could, I ran about a block away before getting a cab.

I tried not to cry on the way home. I couldn't let Tenten and Ino see me, or else they would get angry.

I arrived outside of my apartment building and wiped my tears before entering. This was not the time to show weakness. I've gotten through harder times and Sasuke is nothing more than an ant hill.

I quietly walked into the apartment. Good, they both left…

My life was anything but happy… and all I could do for right now was cry.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

I have the world's biggest headache this morning. I sat at a desk in my father's stupid company. I hated wearing itchy suits.

More importantly I was feeling guilty about being so vague and cold to Cherry. I did use her to get away from all the girls piling around the club. I also used her to get back to Karin, my now ex-girlfriend. She had been sleeping with another guy named Kankuro. I had to get her back somehow and unfortunately this was the only way I could think of. So I took Cherry home and slept with her, knowing that Karin could see everything.

I don't know why I was so stupid. I'm an asshole and I deserved what ever came at me. It was lunch time and I didn't want to have a run in with her, because knowing her she would be so pissed.

I guess calling a sandwich shop would be the best idea for now. I pressed the secretary button.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha?" she asked.

"I need an order of sushi and rice. I want to drink some Dr. Pepper and iced green tea as well." I told her.

"Yes sir, right away." She replied.

I organized my paper work and finished up my presentation. My father had me working like a dog these days. A new proposal from the head company, which is where my dad works, made its way to my branch of the business. I had to be prepared for anything and everything.

"Your lunch will arrive in thirty minutes sir" the secretary chimed in.

"Thank you" I said

I couldn't work properly anymore. My mind was taken over by a certain pink haired girl by the name if Cherry. I really liked her, but after this morning she was going to hate me. She was the first girl that I've met who didn't see me as a famous, good looking guy. I felt like an actual normal person when I talked to her. I screwed up any chance that I had with her, but the good thing is she wouldn't cry about it and be depressed over it, she wasn't like that.

I sighed and messed up my hair. I was going to be in hell until I got to talk to her again, and all I wanted to do right now was talk to her and hold her.

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

Ino Yamanaka….

Ino Yamanaka…

Ino Yamanaka…

Ugh! I need to stop obsessing over her…

I was beyond pissed at Karin, Sasuke's girlfriend. She was such a whore when she wanted to be. We all found out that she was sleeping with Temari's brother Kankuro. So Karin and Temari were really close… which made me life twice as bad. I was living hell! Both Karin and Temari were making my life difficult. Temari thinking that she had a chance with me, and Karin thinking that I was just playing hard to get and really had feelings for Temari. They were both delusional and completely annoying. I wanted nothing to do with either of them.

The one person who I had any interest in at all, was now gone thanks to both of them. Come to think of it Neji dated one of their friends, her name was Yuki. She was the nicer one out of all of them and not annoying at all. They were once engaged, but she left him at the alter and ran away with our friend Deidara. This all happened about three years ago, and now he was finally ready to date a girl named Ten.

I on the other hand was screwed. I never had a girlfriend, or fiancé. I kissed girls, but none of them stuck around very long. I wanted to find the right girl and live happily with her. I've always wanted the simple life, but instead I got the rushed and crowded life. I did like someone and right now she probably hated me, all thanks to two evil witches named Karin and Temari.

"Yo Neji, what are you doing here?" I asked him

"I'm done with classes and I'm getting ready to go on a date with Tenten" he told me

"Tenten? The girl from the club?" I asked

"Yeah, we're going to the olive garden and then we'll take a walk in the park and possibly go for a ride on one of those horse things" he said

"Sounds like you planned hard for this…" I eyed him suspiciously

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, let's just say I wasn't going to take no for an answer." He said

I laughed and shook my head. He was really determined to woo this girl.

I went into my room and laid down. Now I had to find a way to see Ino again and woo her… as much as it is troublesome, I liked the girl. I just didn't know if she liked me back.

I had to think of something and I had to make my move as soon as possible. Ino Yamanaka, possibly the one for me and I wasn't going to give up that easy.

* * *

**Evening**

**With Neji**

I checked the time and it was getting later and later. I needed to let Tenten know where to meet me at.

I text her the directions and went on my way. I hoped she would like what I have planned for us tonight.

I arrived at the restaurant about half and hour early to make sure everything was set. I didn't want to be the loser on the first date. When I got walked in, I didn't expect to see her here…

"Neji Hyuga… well, well, well." She spoke.

"Yuki, didn't expect to see you here…" I said

"How've you been?" she asked with a smile

"Pretty well, considering how you ripped my heart out…" I answered bitterly

"I-I'm sorry N-Neji…" she choked out.

I looked up alarmed. I saw tears rolling down her cheeks, oh great now I'm a jerk.

"I wanted to t-tell you that I-I still l-love you…" she softly whispered.

My heart fluttered violently. I waited for so long to hear those words from her. The girl of my dreams and the love of my life. Nothing else mattered at this point.

"I don't know what to say Yuki. I haven't seen you in three years…" I said

"Just think about it Neji. I'm back at my apartment and my number is still the same." She said with a smile while wiping her tears. "I'll be waiting for your answer…"

She walked out of the restaurant and left me feeling hollow just like she did three years ago…

"Hi Neji" a cheery voice called out.

Tenten! That's right, I had forgotten about our date tonight.

"H-hey Tenten, are you rea… wow…" I said breathlessly

She was beautiful, very angelic like.

"You don't look to bad yourself" she told me.

I smiled and offered my arm.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"Yes" I answered.

We walked into the restaurant and were seated immediately. I had to make sure everything went smoothly. I didn't want to be the loser on the first date.

"So how do you like everything?" I asked her.

"I like it a lot. Thank you for bringing me here." She answered.

She made me forget about Yuki and what happened earlier. I really liked Tenten and I didn't want our night to be dragged down by my stupid past. I was definitely going to have to try harder with Tenten, she was too innocent and possibly naïve.

* * *

**About an hour later**

**With Tenten**

So here I am! Me! Tenten! Sitting with the cutest guy in New York and possibly the whole world! Okay… calm.

Dinner was going pretty well, I thought. Neji looked so nervous, but I was as well. Dating a guy that you really like can be very nerve-racking. I thought I was a mess!

He paid for everything and I was a little insecure when he did that. We got up and walked out of the place, but not until after the manager came out and personally thanked Neji and I for eating in his restaurant. AWKWARD!

"Do you want to do anything in particular?" he asked me.

"I like walks…" I answered lamely.

Seriously? Who wants to go for a walk after eating? You are stupid Tenten!

"Great, Central Park is just up ahead. Come one" he said

I nodded and we began our walk.

"So do you dance?" he asked me

"Yes, I do" I answered

"What kind of dance do you do?"

"Oh boy, dance is a broad subject. I do just about anything. Ballet mostly because the studios are so big. Not a lot of people can stay in class, there are always students dropping the classes."

"Wow, sounds cut throat."

"It is in the beginning. Like when I came here about, oh I don't know… a couple of months ago. Things were really hard, I didn't know anything about New York city or Juilliard. I was so many miles away from home… I was really scared."

"But you had Ino and Cherry right?"

"Yes, I had them. We all moved here from Konoha… Listen I don't really like talking about myself. Tell me about you, what are you studying?"

"Alright, well I go to NYU for pre-law and music."

"Wow, two very different things. How did you manage that?"

"Pre-law is a tradition in the Hyuga family. Music is my decision… I've always wanted to major in it, but since I'm a male in the Hyuga family I had to take on the traditions as well."

I noticed his head dropped and he looked so sad. I just wanted to make him feel better again.

"Traditions are good to have. You're a very lucky person to have family values and traditions, unlike some of us." I said encouragingly

"I guess your right about that…" he said

I don't know what compelled me to reach for his hand and take it in mine. It felt so warm against my cold ones. It felt so right…

"I think you are great… you put your family's wants first instead of being selfish. I really like that." I smiled.

He smiled and draped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him.

"I think you're the most unique girl I've ever come across. And I'm glad that your different." He told me.

"I'm guessing girls here swoon over you and probably chase you?" I asked

"You have no idea…" he chuckled

We continued walking around the park, with Neji holding me close. I felt so happy and warm in his arms. We saw an old couple walking just like us, they were laughing and couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

"Look George, a young couple. They are so cute!" the old lady shrieked.

Neji and I stopped under a light post and looked up at each other and laughed a little after what the old lady said.

"You know something?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I responded

"I think she's right… we are a young couple and we do look good together." He said

Before I could react his lips came over mine in a sweet kiss. It took me a couple of seconds to process everything that was happening. I kissed him back and smiled.

YES! I'm kissing the cute boy!!! Tonight was definitely the best night of my life!

* * *

I hope you liked it!!! It will get better I promise! I want a lot of drama in this story so please be prepared for the unthinkable! Please review this chapter!!!! I'll love you forever!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Updated twice! Whoa! Again I'm sorry! So here's your "I'm sorry" gift! I hope you enjoy it!

Also I forgot about the disclaimer in the chapter before this... . so here it is, lol!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot.**

**

* * *

With Ino**

"A tall dark coffee and a plain bagel with cream cheese" I told the cashier at the coffee shop.

"Your total is $4.50" he said to me.

I swiped my card and paid for it. I got my order and walked out into early, busy streets. I just finished a photo shoot about thirty minutes ago and I hadn't eaten breakfast. I checked my watch as I got into the car, hmm… 7:30am. I had a very early shoot today.

"Greenwich Village please" I said

"Right away" said my driver

I started to eat my bagel and drink my coffee. Tenten told me about her date with Neji Hyuga, I was slightly jealous that she found someone but really happy for her at the same time.

I was constantly working, so I decided that I didn't need to find love because it would just fall apart anyways. That didn't mean I couldn't go clubbing and have the occasional date or two, right?

I honestly didn't know what was wrong with me. I wasn't mean, I wasn't prideful, and I most definitely didn't play games. I could never get a good guy and keep him for long. The last one just kind of fell threw… Shikamaru Nara.

I couldn't believe my bad luck, he was taken and I still liked him. Ugh! Ino you can't!

We finally came to a stop and I got out.

"Thanks, I'll call you when I need you to take me home" I said to the driver.

"Alright, be careful miss Yamanaka." He said to me.

"I will" I added.

I went into the building and threw my trash away. Today I had two photo shoots and I was so tired. I got up at 3:00 this morning and went to my first shoot, now it's time for the second one.

"Sir! The model is here!" I heard someone shout.

"Great send her in…" said a voice

I could only guess that was the photographer.

I walked in and sat down in a chair.

"Can I see your portfolio?" he asked me

I couldn't see him, he was behind a wall. I gave it to a girl that kept pacing back and forth.

"Thank Jen, you can leave us." He said.

The girl left the room looking a little red. I smiled and put my head down on my knees, I was really tired.

"Ino Yamanaka?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

The guy came out from behind the wall. Oh my…

"Shikamaru?" I shrieked in surprise.

"Ino, it's nice to see you again" he said

"Uh… is this your project?" I asked

"Yes, it is" he answered.

Okay, this was weird. I disappeared one night and hadn't seen or heard about him since then.

"Ino… about that night… I'm sorry about that. I would've walked you back, but you were gone when I turned around."

"Oh no, it's fine. Your girlfriend needed you right?" I asked

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Ino, I don't have a girlfriend. Those two girls just like to make my life complicated."

THANK YOU GOD!!!!!! I smiled and nodded.

"So you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked

He chuckled and smiled

"No, I don't." he answered.

Things were looking better already!

* * *

**With Sakura**

I was currently pressing some flour into a pan and mixing some lime powder with sugar together. I was making some key-lime bars!

I was always at peace when I was baking something, not like the time I made those brownies with Tenten's special herbs… big mistake doing that. I didn't know what weed she was referring to when she said… "_Hey Cherry! Add some of this weed! It'll blow your mind. I think its mint!_" Note to self: NEVER! EVER! Take Tenten's advice in the kitchen!

I smiled and poured the filling on top of the crust and put it in the oven. Classes were cancelled today and I was kind of put off since it was my favorite subject today… cookies!

I washed the dishes and clean the kitchen while my lime bars baked. Tonight, we were having a small dinner party with some friends.

"Tenten! Are you ready?" I shouted.

I liked yelling most of the time. Hey! It helped with my stress and anger.

"Yes, I'm ready now." Tenten said breathlessly.

I rolled my eyes and handed her a list.

"Come on, we have to get back before Ino does." I said while pulling my purse over my shoulder and closing the door behind me.

I put the timer on the oven so we'd be alright. We had to get a lot of groceries so Ino let us use her driver to get the food.

"Can you take us to whole foods please?" I asked the driver

"I can do that Miss Cherry." He said as he started to drive away from our building.

"So what are you girls doing tonight?" he asked us.

"Well, we're having a little dinner party." Tenten told him.

"Nice, you girls being safe out there on the streets?" he asked.

"Of course we are." I told him. "I haven't made anyone cry yet, so it's all good." I added

He laughed and kept driving. We came to a stop and hopped out of the car.

"We'll be right out when we're finished" I told him.

"Okay girls, be careful" he told us.

We walked into the store and got a cart. Shopping was the hard part of the cooking process, well I thought it was.

"What's on the menu tonight Cherry?"

"Pheasant"

"A baby bird?!

Oh dear… Tenten used to be a vegetarian and it was hard some times to convince her to eat food.

"They didn't feel the pain, don't worry about it." I calmly told her.

I had no idea about that part but I knew they wouldn't feel the pain when they were in the oven tonight. It was the same thing, right?

**An hour later**

"Alright, you can take us home now" I told the driver.

He drove us home and we unloaded all of the groceries. I was so excited to cook all of it!

"Cherry, I need to get going. I'll be back in about two hours alright?" Tenten asked.

"Okay, hurry up!" I nodded and danced around the kitchen with the food.

I ran to my room as soon as she was gone. I looked at my phone and looked at the missed calls. Hmm… Kevin called.

A person I used to have flings with. I guess right now, I could use a little pick me up. I sighed and called him.

There was a knock at the door and I answered it.

"Hey" I greeted Kevin

"Cherry, you look lovely as usual" he told me.

I didn't want any of this artificial talk so I pulled him in and started kissing him. We fumbled around trying to rid each other of clothes and trying to make our way to my bedroom. I didn't like that I did this, but it was the only way I knew how to dull my pain. I was willing to do anything just to get rid of it, including this…

* * *

**With Sasuke**

"Hey Hyuga, where is this party at anyways?" I asked Neji

"Well, at first it was at an apartment then it moved to a restaurant after the chef didn't make the food" he explained.

It was kind of fishy, this whole getting invited to a party thing. Well, Neji and Shikamaru were the ones invited I was just the plus one. Code name for loser…

I couldn't stop thinking about Cherry… I wanted to see her again even if she was mad at me. Karin didn't matter anymore, I hated that whore.

"Hey, Neji. Is Tenten your girlfriend?" I asked him

"I don't know… but we're dating." He answered.

"Have you been to her place?" I asked hopeful

"No, she says it's personal"

"Have…"

"If this is about her pink haired friend… I don't know anything. She doesn't talk about herself too much. A mystery… I like it like this" he explained

I sighed and grabbed my jacket when we left out the door. I checked my watch and grumbled. It was 8:00pm and we took the night off for a stupid party at a restaurant/club.

We got a taxi and got off at a place with no name.

"Neji what the hell is this place?" I asked irritated

"It's called blank. A new club, it just recently became popular. The dinner party is here, so be cool about it. I really want to impress Tenten tonight." He pleaded.

"Alright man, stop being a chick." I laughed.

"Shut up man, I really like this girl. She's different…" he said

I put a hand in his shoulder and sighed.

"I know, that's why I'll be on my best behavior"

He smirked and we both went into the building. The place was crowded! I was practically swimming my way to a table full of people.

"Yo Uchiha! Over here" Shikamaru yelled.

Neji and I walked over. Yes, this place was full…

"Sasuke, Neji this is Ino Yamanaka. Ino this is Sasuke and Neji my roommates and friends." Shikamaru announced.

"Hi." She greeted us sweetly.

I smiled a little and nodded.

"Sasuke this is Tenten and Tenten this is Sasuke." Neji introduced us.

"Hello Sasuke, it's nice to meet you" she offered her hand and I took it.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Tenten. I've heard quite a bit about you." I told her.

She smiled and kissed Neji's cheek. I was happy that my friends finally found love, especially Neji. He had it rough for the past three years.

"I do believe you know my friend Cherry, right Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

Cherry? She was here?!

"Yes, is she here?" I asked

"Yes, she's out on the dance floor." She informed me.

"Thanks…" I said to her before leaving to the dance floor.

I had to see her… I needed to apologize for what I did to her.

I heard whistles and "wowing" going on from the center of the dance floor, so I had a look. And there she was… crowded by guys… grabbing at her from everywhere they could. She saw me and just looked away.

Great… she definitely was mad at me… I pushed my way through to her, finally after about a good five minutes I was in front of her.

"Cherry, hi…" I was lame….

"What do you want?" she asked rather coldly

"I wanted to talk to you." I shouted over the loud music

"Not interested, sorry." She turned around and kept dancing with a lot of guys.

"Cherry look, I'm sorry about what happened… just let me explain please" I begged.

Ugh, I can't believe I'm begging a girl to talk to me. Oh how the mighty have fallen…

"Sasuke, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm busy." She yelled over the music.

"I can see that…" I yelled again

"Then… disappear!" she yelled while still dancing.

This was going to be harder than I thought. I was starting to loose my cool and I didn't like that. So I did the only thing I could think of… I grabbed her arm and threw her over my shoulders and started making my way toward the back door.

"HEY! LET ME DOWN YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled.

"Not until you listen to me…" I simply said

"I don't owe you shit you jerk! Let me down right now!" she started kicking.

I sighed and opened the back door pulling her out with me.

"I don't have time for this, let me back in…" she fumed.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Just listen…"

"No! You know what! I don't need to listen to you! You are a jerk and I hope you die!" she shrieked.

"Yes I used you but I'm sorry. I had an ex girlfriend and she wouldn't leave me alone so I pulled you along, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. I do… very much."

And that's when she started to laugh at me.

"You actually think I would believe that piece of crap apology? You've got to be joking!" she laughed.

Okay, now I was getting mad. I just confessed to the girl I like and she laughs at me. She wasn't going to get away with this.

I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. She struggled against me but I was too strong. She began kissing me back after a bit and I smiled a little.

I slowly broke away from her and watched as she looked at the ground.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked.

I didn't expect what she did next… she socked me in the face pretty hard, I stumbled backwards and fell upon some trash cans.

"Your forgiven you jerk!" she yelled and stomped away.

I wiped the blood from my lip and smiled at her retreating form. She was the right girl for me. I had finally found the one I wanted…

* * *

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

I was running extremely late this morning. I couldn't believe that Shikamaru and I have been dating for two weeks now. I was ridiculously happy!

I ran down the stairs, the stupid elevator was out of service again! I ran out into the streets and found Shikamaru waiting for me by the door.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully.

"Ugh, morning…" he grumbled.

I giggled and grabbed his arm and started walking with him. He wasn't a morning person and a very lazy.

But I liked all of his flaws and… well just everything about him.

"Do you want to get lunch later?" I asked him nicely.

"Of course… a man's got to eat." He grumbled.

I nudged him in the stomach and kept on walking. We were going to the same photo shoot so we could both be late this morning.

* * *

**With Sasuke and Sakura**

"You'll break it!" she shouted in my ear

"Cherry cut it out…" I warned her

"Saucy gay! Help me!" she whined.

Oh! Did you catch the clever nick name she gave me? She was trying to attempt to teach me how to cook. Let's just say I wasn't going to be a chef any time soon…

"I don't think it's supposed to look like this right?" I asked her.

My plum jelly looked like pea soup… I sighed and stopped stirring the puddle of goo.

"Okay, let's try something easier this time. Eggs…" she suggested.

I shrugged and nodded. I mean, how hard could it be?

-insert sizzling and steaming here-

(pots and pans clatter violently)

"Alright… maybe it was hard after all…" she calmly said

I looked like hell. There were eggs dangling everywhere, off the counter, from the ceiling, from my hair and Cherry's hair. I couldn't cook to save my life.

"I think this is why restaurants were invented… people like me can't cook" I said glumly.

She took my hand in hers and smiled while wiping the egg off my nose with her free hand.

"It just takes time, you'll learn. Don't rush it…" she sighed and let my hand go.

"Come on, we have a lot of cleaning to do…" she grumbled.

I looked at all of the dishes piled mountain high in the sink. I was never going to get out of here by lunch time.

* * *

**With Neji and Tenten**

"How exactly do you get your leg up that high?" Neji asked me

"Easy, I just lift it." I answered.

"Yeah…" he chuckled

His phone went off again… it went off five times already.

"Is it something important?" I asked him

"No, wrong number…" he answered.

"You seem to have a lot of those today…" I commented.

He sighed and got up off the floor. I asked him to come to the dance studio with me today, just to spend time together.

"Listen Ten, I have to go. Something important came up at my dad's office and I need to run." He explained.

"I thought you said it was a wrong number…" I pointed out.

"Ten… please don't. I have to go, I'll call you later" he said before kissing my forehead and dashing out of the door.

I sighed and laid down. He's been acting weird lately… we fight quite a bit too. I shrugged it off and grabbed my bag. We're a new couple so things are fragile… it's normal, right?

I walked out of the studio and ran to the subway station. I almost missed the train, but thank the heavens I didn't. I was going to be late for my temp job.

**Thirty minutes later**

I ran up the stairs and into the streets. Today, I had to work in the book store! I liked the book store the most out of everything.

"Hey, Ten it's slow right now, but it'll pick up soon" the manager told me.

"Alright Ben…" I put my stuff in the back and put on my working face. A smile!

"Make sure to tell Jenny to lock up. I came this morning and it was unlocked and the open sign was still on." He said

"Okay, have a nice afternoon." I told him

I started to take inventory and label the new arrivals when the bell on the door rang. Great costumers… I had to put my smile on.

"Hi welcome to Sit 'N Read. The shelf along the west side of our store is our new arrivals and the ones along the south side is our clearance rack. My name is Ten, can I help you today?" I greeted the lady politely.

"No thank you. I came here to ask a quick question" she said with a catty tone.

"Yes ma'am what can I help you with today?" I asked nicely

"Do you have a copy of Dracula from the eighteen hundreds?" she asked.

"Uh… no ma'am. But your free to have a look at our horror section and see what you can find…" I suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think you've wasted my time enough, bye…" she smashed her sun glasses on to her face and strutted out of the store.

"Thanks for…" I couldn't even finish my sentence because she was already out the door. "nothing…" I added.

Yes, today is a really bad day… and for some reason I had a feeling that things were only going to get worse, including what happened with Neji today…

* * *

Ahh! I wrote so much today... my brain is fried! Please review this chapter!!!!! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Updated! Hey guys glad you like reading this story! I stayed home from school this morning to finish writing this chapter for you! I hope you enjoy reading it!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot**

**

* * *

With Tenten and Neji**

So Neji and I have been dating for a while now, but we haven't said the whole "boyfriend/girlfriend" thing. I've been wondering about that for a while now. Was I his girlfriend or just someone he dates? I was confused…

"Will you hand me those CDs, Tenten?" he asked me.

I gave him a stack of CDs and went about my homework. I now studied at Neji's apartment, but he always had to leave so suddenly. I was getting really irritated with his newfound disappearing act, it happened every day sometimes three times a day.

His phone rang. Great, we didn't even get to spend more than an hour together today. Why should it matter right? He wasn't my boyfriend and I wasn't his girlfriend…

"Uh listen Ten. I'm sorry but we're going to…" he started.

"I know, I know. I'm finished with my homework anyways. I'll let myself out after I get my things, you can leave now if you want. I'll lock up for you." I said with a hint of coldness.

"I'm sorry Tenten. Look, I'll make it up to you tomorrow evening. Just us two, no interruptions. I promise." He cupped my face with both of his hands and kissed my forehead then my lips tenderly.

I smiled and nodded. I couldn't stay mad at him forever over his work, that would be really stupid of me.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to that promise" I said teasingly

He chuckled and kissed me one last time before running out of the door. I smiled at the closed door and packed my things back in my bag. I'd have to get Sakura and Ino's help with what to wear for tomorrow night!

I was so happy when I locked Neji's door and ran down the stairs. I had to get to the subway station before 7:00pm. That's when the creepy mugger, stalker, rapists come out.

* * *

**With Sakura**

Great, I was spending my evening with a loser named Sasuke Uchiha. He liked me and said so many, many times. I on the other hand wasn't going to let him have his way too easy again.

"Cherry, why is your name Cherry?" he asked me.

Oh yeah… I totally forgot to tell him my name was Sakura. I mentally shrugged it off, well he didn't have to know that just yet.

"Because my mother loved cherries" I answered while flipping through a magazine.

We were at the public library and I was bored out of my mind here. I couldn't think correctly without any noise.

"Can we go yet? It's boring in here!" I whined

He just scoffed and continued reading his stupid gigantic novel.

"Fine. I'll leave by myself then!" I said loudly.

"Wait!" he called out from behind me.

I grinned and rolled my eyes. He was so under my control and it wasn't funny either, because I had a thought to make him do the most outrageous things.

"I thought you were reading…" I said smugly

"You did that on purpose." He growled

I laughed and waved him off.

"It's not my fault your boring saucy gay…"

"Cherry… stop" he warned me.

"Come on! Let's go out to eat!" I shouted while grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

"Cherry!!!!" he yelled.

* * *

**Next Day**

**With Neji**

I didn't feel right. What I was doing wasn't right. Well… I didn't really know if it was right or not. I mean Tenten and I are only dating… So I was free to do what I wanted on the side right?

I lied to Tenten about my being busy with my family… The truth is I was busy just not with family, but with a girl named Yuki.

For the past two weeks, I've been seeing her every time my phone rang.

"Neji-kun come back to bed. I'm getting cold without…" Yuki whined playfully.

I don't think I need to explain any further just what I was doing at the moment. I laid back down and wrapped my arms around the naked girl beside me. I kissed her forehead and cuddled with her under the sheets.

"I wish you didn't have that other girl on the side. She's too plain!" she whined again.

"Yuki, don't. I've got to go now. I need to get back to the real world of working." I said as I got up and pulled my clothes back on.

"Fine, I'll call you when I miss you" she huffed.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to smooth it out as much as possible. I grabbed my phone and checked it.

Tenten:Hey Neji.

Tenten:Neji?

Tenten:Hello?

Tenten:Ttyl.

I put my phone in my pocket and kissed Yuki's cheek before leaving. I felt sad for some odd reason. Yuki was back in my life and it was great, but I also had Tenten and she was a breath of fresh air for me.

I didn't need to think about stupid things like this right now. I had a date with Tenten tonight and I was going to stay for the whole thing.

**Two hours later**

I was ready for my date with Tenten tonight. I waited outside of the Chinese restaurant for her. I could see her smile from a mile away. She looked so happy, I had to smile.

"Sorry I'm late. The cab driver got lost and then I got lost… and well you can guess the rest. I ended up running here." She laughed out.

I snickered and held the door open for her.

"I trust you'll be keeping your promise tonight Neji?" she asked teasingly

"I wouldn't lie to you even if it meant losing the thing that mattered most." I answered.

Hmm, that's weird. As soon as I said that, there was a pain in my chest.

"Did you get my texts?" she asked as we were seated

"Not until after the meeting. I'm sorry"

"Oh it's okay. I got bored while walking the dogs" she explained.

I swear this girl amazes with every word that comes out of her mouth.

"Ah, I see. You were the dog walker today. I'm only sad that I missed that." I said jokingly

She made a face and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Can't you say something nicer to me?" she asked

"You look nice tonight" I said with a smile

She smiled and hid behind her menu. I pulled it down and leaned over the table.

"N-Neji?" she whispered softly

I smiled and kissed her softly on the lips. I loved kissing her, but we didn't get to do that often. We pulled away from each other and smiled. She was different in a good way and I couldn't doubt that I liked her very much.

We had our food in front of us in no time. I watched just how happy she was that nothing was interrupting our date tonight. To be fully honest, I put my phone on silent. I knew Yuki was going to try to interrupt my date, but I needed to give my attention to Tenten.

"Hello? Earth to Neji!" she said irritated.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked

"The hostess called you to the desk, you have an important message" she explained.

I sighed and went to the desk.

"Neji Hyuga" I said.

The hostess nodded towards the door. I looked and almost died… Yuki!

"Neji-kun I got lonely…" she whined

"Yuki, I'm out with Tenten. You know that what we're doing isn't permanent. You said so yourself… you just wanted to spend time with me until your fiancé came to find you…" I said bitterly.

I've always wanted Yuki for myself, but she was never only mine…

"Neji-kun…" she whined while tugging at my belt. "Come back… I promise we'll have fun…" she purred in my ear.

I couldn't resist her, she was my kryptonite. I couldn't do this to Tenten again…

"I can't tonight. Tenten needs me" I told her.

"Fine! I'll just go kill myself then!" she screamed hysterically while running out of the restaurant.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. That girl was impossible to please and I wasn't even her boyfriend…

"Neji?"

I turned around and found Tenten standing behind me.

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned

I smiled and nodded.

"Everything is great… are you ready to leave?" I asked

She nodded and took my hand. We grabbed a taxi and I held her close to me. She was everything I've ever wanted, yet I couldn't let Yuki go… Why couldn't I just have both?

"Did you enjoy tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you for keeping your promise." She answered

I smiled and rested my head against hers. I couldn't have been happier than now.

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

"Temari, stop it. Ino is my girlfriend…" I warned the blonde girl before me.

She had Ino's favorite scarf in her hands twirling it around by a candle. I knew she was going to try anything just to spite Ino. I didn't know how to tell Temari to leave us alone.

"Shika, why do you like her? She's not anything special, just another blonde bimbo" she curtly said.

I sighed and stuffed my hands into my pockets. She was never going to understand the way Ino makes me feel.

"I just do, now will you stop it? I have work to do" I said lazily.

"Come on Shika! Tell me! What's so great about "INO"?" she emphasized

"She's just it for me. Plain and simple." I answered truthfully.

She whined and wrapped the scarf around her neck and batted her eyelashes at me.

"Do I look like her?" she asked

"Temari… please…" I begged

"Could you ever like me back Shika?" she asked timidly

I didn't want to answer that question. I knew the answer would only hurt her feelings and that's just something I didn't want to deal with… a crying woman. I had to lie… but if I did that, I'd be giving her false hope and she wouldn't leave Ino and I alone after that. So troublesome…

"Temari, I have to make a phone call" I told her.

I got up and left the room before she could protest. I wasn't going to get caught with my pants down this time. There was no way I'd be stupid enough to answer that question.

I walked into the back and crawled out the side window. Ah, peace at last…

I took a deep breath and began walking down the ally way leading into the streets. I was about to be off of work anyways, I might as well just leave now.

Hey! I can surprise Ino with some flowers. I ran into the flower shop just down the street from my place.

"Do you have any red roses?" I asked the lady

"No, sorry… I just sold my last batch five minutes ago" she answered.

I didn't know what to do. I'd have to think of something quick if I wanted to catch Ino in time. I knew purple was her favorite color… hmm…

"Can I have the purple orchids, roses, and daisies with the purple wrapping, please?" I asked.

The lady smiled and nodded.

"Girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes"

"Anniversary?" she asked

"Uh, no. I just wanted to surprise her" I answered

She smiled and handed them to me.

"Tell you what, you don't have to pay for this if you promise to come back and bring her with you." She offered.

I nodded and put my card back in my wallet.

"You got yourself a deal, thank you" I said while walking out of the store.

"Good luck young man!" she called out after me

I couldn't wait to see Ino, I hoped she would like the flowers I got her. I buzzed the alarm at the entrance to her building.

"_Hello?" _a voice came from the intercom

"Is Ino there? It's Shikamaru." I said

"_Oh yeah! Sure come on up. She's here." _The voice informed me

I heard the buzz and opened the door. I had only been here one time and that was only to get Ino's toothbrush. She had to sleep at my house because one of her photo shoots was just close by and she wouldn't have to wake up too early.

I knocked on the door and saw Ino's smiling face when the door opened.

"Hey stranger." She greeted me with a smile

"Hello troublesome woman" I smiled back.

I kissed her soft pink lips gently. I loved the way she tasted, just like cherry jolly rancher candy.

"Oi! Ino! Get a room!" Cherry yelled out from the kitchen.

"Shut it Cherry!" Ino spat back

I smiled and sighed. Woman can get really vicious when they start fighting. I walked in, the place smelled like cakes again, probably Cherry baking. That girl liked cooking, Sasuke sure was lucky when it came to food.

I pulled Ino to the side before we could really get into the apartment. I brought the flowers from behind me and put them in front of her.

"I hope you like them…" I said sheepishly

She squealed and ripped them from my hands. She jumped into my arms and kissed me deeply. Whoa… I should get her flowers more often.

"Shikamaru! I love them! Thank you so much!" she said happily.

I smiled and let her go when she ran into the kitchen. I heard her and Cherry going at it again with who has the better boyfriend.

"Hey Nara. What brings you here?" Sasuke poked his head out from the couch

Shit… I hope he didn't see me bring Ino flowers. Think of something!

"Just felt like resting for a bit. I'm worn out from work today…" I lied.

"Yeah sure…" Sasuke said smugly

I sighed and sat down beside him. We were both suckers for those two scary women…

* * *

**With Sasuke**

I couldn't believe what I was doing…

Cherry had me dangling from the Brooklyn bridge!

"If I die, I'm going to make sure your life is hell when I'm a ghost…" I growled at her.

She giggled and continues strapping me into a harness. Bungee jumping was her great idea after I said _"Let's do what you want today." _I instantly regretted saying those words. I hate how easy it was for her to control me.

"Sauce be a good boy and stop crying over it." She demanded.

"I don't cry…" I growled again.

"Sure, sure. Now scoot over so I can get in with you" she said happily

I did just as she said and scooted over as she strapped herself to me. Come to think of it, she never called me her boyfriend. She also never let me touch her unless she did it. Just what the hell was I to this girl?

"Cherry I need to ask you something." I said

"Sauce can it wait? If you can't see correctly I'm trying to strap myself in so that I don't die when we jump off this bridge." She answered

"Cherry…" I said

"Ok, ok jeez just hold on." She complained.

"Now what is it?" she asked flustered.

"I wanted to know if…"

I never got to finish my sentence because I saw her little grin, and that usually follows with trouble. I was right, because she jumped at me and we fell from the bridge. I had to say it now!

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?!" I shouted.

What the hell? Marry me? That came out in a totally different way. Well I guess I have to wait for my answer now, and I think I already know what it going to be. God, I'm sure an idiot.

"Alright…" she whispered into my ear.

I looked at her with wide eyes. Did she just say yes? To me? I smiled and brought her into a passionate kiss while we were still falling. At that moment in time I felt truly happy and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. This girl was mine and no one else's, I was more than happy about that.

After we were pulled up and took off the harnesses we shared another kiss. She giggled and held my hand tight. We walked close together down the streets not saying another to one another. I already knew she was smiling and so was I.

"Stop…" I said suddenly.

"What is it?" Cherry asked.

"I'll be right back!" I called over my shoulder and ran into a store.

She hadn't seen where I was headed, that was good because if she did see it would ruin the surprise. I walked in and a sales woman greeted me.

"Good evening sir, how can I help you today?" she asked

"I want that ring over there." I told her

"Alright" she smiled and walked over to the case that held the ring

"Mother? Grandmother?" she asked.

"Uh, fiancé…" I said

She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"So how long have you been with her?" she asked

Oh great, this should make her question me more.

"A month and a week" I answered

"W-Wow… isn't it a little too early for marriage?" she asked

"No, other wise I wouldn't have asked her." I said annoyed.

"Your total is $398,000.00. Are you sure you still want to get married now?" she asked

"Yes, money isn't anything to me." I answered harshly

She put the ring in a box and handed me the ring.

"I hope your not making a mistake…" she called out after me

I saw Cherry sitting on a bench still smiling. She was the one for me, the only one I wanted. I wouldn't have it any other way…

I walked over to her and she stood up.

"And just what took you so long Sauce?" she asked teasingly

I smiled and kneeled down in front of her. She put a hand over her mouth and gasped a little.

"Sas…Sasuke?" she said breathlessly

"I'm going to do this the correct way. You deserve better than this but we'll manage with this." I asked while taking the ring box and opening it.

"Cherry…"

"Sasuke, my real name is Sakura…" she told me impishly

I smiled and laughed mentally. Looks like Shikamaru wins ten dollars.

"Sakura?" I asked.

"Sakura Haruno" she smiled

"Well then will you Sakura Haruno marry me?" I asked

I saw tears rolling down her cheeks and wiped them away

"Yes Sasuke. I will marry you." She giggled

I smiled and slid the ring on to her finger and stood up. She jumped into my arms and kissed me.

I was a whole new person and I liked it.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

**With Tenten**

Tonight Neji said he had a surprise for me. I was excited and at the same time nervous because we don't spend much time together. I still hadn't asked him if we were a couple and it was really starting to bother me.

Sometimes I felt like I was sharing him with someone else and I didn't like that very much.

"Are you alright Tenten?" Ino asked me

I nodded and began stretching. I hadn't been attending my classes regularly and I was falling way behind. I hadn't even practiced seriously for the upcoming recital.

"Tenten you look tired and really pale. Are you sure your alright?" Ino pressed

"Yes Ino, I'm fine. I just didn't eat breakfast again and last night I skipped dinner, remember?" I asked

"Alright… well I'll be down at the gallery with Shikamaru. So come by when your finished, we'll get something to eat" she said

"Okay Ino. I'll see you in a bit." I told her

She walked out and I stopped stretching. I really didn't feel good at all, I knew what it was. I knew Ino and Sakura wouldn't understand if I told them what I had to do to achieve my goals. I was going to do anything if necessary.

"Alright class let's begin!" the instructor said cheerfully.

I got up and started moving to the music like fluid. My body was lighter than last week, I could feel it. I felt so much better when the instructor gave me a thumbs up.

"Great job Tenten! You've really toned yourself!" he shouted happily

I smiled and kept jumping and twirling. I threw up everything that went into my body to get this light. The only real thing that was in my stomach was water and vitamin pills. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and started on the second movement of the dance.

Things were going to get better when this recital is over. I'll eat healthier after this and I won't throw up my food again. I promised myself this at the beginning of the year after I had done it once. I screwed up again… I'm a failure I can't even keep my own promises. I'm lucky I have Neji in my life, he wouldn't lie to me, I know he wouldn't…. Right?

* * *

I hope you liked!!! Tell me what you think, please review!!!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Updated! Sorry, last night I fell asleep on the computer... LITERALLY! I was late for school this morning so I didn't have time to upload it. I just got home a few minutes ago also another reason why I didn't upload it earlier. Sorry!!!! I'm only human. So! Here is chapter 7! Enjoy! I'll begin writing the next chapter now!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot.**

**

* * *

With Ino**

The status of my life was currently… GREAT! I had a loving boyfriend, two best friends, two more friends, and I didn't have to pay bills! I was living the life right now.

Something weird was going on with Sakura after she got that ring from Sasuke. She said it was just a gift, but it didn't look like it. I had a thought about it, but I couldn't just say it… because if it wasn't true then she'd be angry.

Shikamaru was trying to get out of work over the phone. He wanted to take me to an art gallery today. I was more than excited but by the sounds of his phone conversation we won't be going today.

"Ino, we can go." He told me

Great! I'm excited!

"Great, shall we?" I asked

He smiled and took my hand in his. We both decided on walking instead of paying for a cab and taking the subway. We liked being around each other even if we were in a bad mood.

"Do you think something fishy is going on with Sasuke and Sakura?" I asked.

"They're getting married…" he told me

"Yeah, right. They wouldn't do that." I said

"Just watch and see. They'll explain how sudden it was and how they couldn't just let their feelings slide" he told me

I scoffed and kept walking while holding his hand. There was no way Sakura would do something that crazy! Absolutely no way!

"No absolutely not" I defended Sakura

He just sighed and kissed the side of my head.

"Are we almost there?" I asked nicely

"In a bit, just two more blocks" he answered

Ugh, two more blocks sounded more like two more eternities!

"Ino, you know don't have to come with me just because I wanted you to see the art show" he explained.

How could he think that I didn't want to see this show? He really wanted to see it and I wanted to see him happy.

"Shikamaru, of course I want to see it. Just show me the way" I answered

He smiled and held me closer to him as we walked.

* * *

**With Sakura**

I wanted to tell Tenten and Ino that Sasuke and I were engaged, but I just couldn't bring myself to do that. I didn't want them to give me the third degree about me being stupid and about how stupid my decisions in life were.

"Are you finally up?" Sasuke called out to me from his bathroom

"Yes, sauce. I'm up." I answered

I liked how annoyed he got when I called him Sauce, or Saucy gay. Of course I didn't really think that about him, I just liked the reaction I got out of him.

"Are we going out tonight?" I asked him innocently

He chuckled and climbed back into the bed beside me.

"I think we should stay in tonight…" he growled into my ear

He sent shivers down my spine. I think he knew he made me shiver because he smirked against my neck.

"I'm glad you married me, but are you sure it was fine that we did it in private?" he asked me

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. We ran away from our friends and got married in secret. I was a little upset that I couldn't share my happiness with both of my best friends.

I always wanted Ino and Tenten to be my maid of honor, but since we kept how far our relationship went a secret, I couldn't have them there. I smiled and nodded my head to answer his question.

"Yes, I'm fine with it. I have you and that's all that matters" I said against his lips

He smiled and pulled me close to his body.

"So would you like to start that little family of ours now?" he mumbled against my lips

"SASUKE!" I squealed

He laughed and pulled me down on top of him. I made myself comfortable and looked into his eyes while he brushed my hair out of my face.

Our relationship was definitely a fast one. It started out with us just being friends, to having a one night stand, to us being enemies, and finally we're married. I mentally laughed about how odd all of it sounded.

"I love you Mrs. Uchiha…" he told me

"I love you too Mr. Uchiha" I said nicely

We sounded like those cute couples from the television and it was making me sick to my stomach. I loved the guy, but come on! I wasn't the type to get mushy…

"Um, Sasuke?" I asked sheepishly

"Yeah?"

"Did you by any chance tell your parents and family what you were going to do in Hawaii?" I asked

There was an awkward silence and he shifted a little underneath me. Oh boy… this loser hadn't even mentioned me to anybody.

"I hate you Sauce Gay!" I yelled

I jumped off of him and started pulling my clothes back on.

"Sakura… wait. I'm going to tell them. What's the big deal?" he asked

"The big deal Sauce Gay is that now that we are married you HAVE to tell them!" I complained

I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and put my hands on my hips.

"Sakura, don't do this now. We haven't told anyone. I don't see the big problem here." He told me.

He got up and put his clothes back on and sat down on the bed in front of me. He took my hands in his and put them on his cheeks.

"I'm not ashamed of you in anyway whatsoever. You are more than I could have asked for and I'm glad you love me back" he told me while kissing my palms.

He knew what I was thinking and it kind of scared me. I was really insecure when it came to Sasuke. I was always wondering why a guy like him would want a girl like me. I wasn't anything special and I was horrible at being a mushy girl person. But I was glad that he knew what I was thinking without me having to say anything as well.

"Thank you Sasuke, for wanting to spend the rest of your life with an insecure girl with a lot of problems…" I said

He smiled and hugged me tight.

"You're the perfect girl for me…" he whispered into my ear before pulling me back down on top of him.

I knew where this was going… By the time I get back from Hawaii, I was sure to be expecting a little me or a little Sasuke…

* * *

**With Tenten**

I hadn't seen Neji for three days now. He never answered his phone last night, but he text me back saying he was busy. I don't know what exactly is going on with him. Ino swears she saw him out last night with another girl.

I hated not knowing anything where I stood when it came to people, especially relationships. Ugh!!!! I just have to ask him about us, are we or are we not a couple.

I've been so absorbed with Neji that I often skipped classes and due to my exhaustion I was cut from the recital and received a failing grade for my ballroom class.

There was a knock at the door.

"Tenten?" Ino called out from the other side of the door

"Yeah?" I asked

"Aren't you going to class today?" she asked

"Yeah, just give me a second" I said lazily

I threw on a clean shirt and jeans. I threw my purple pullover on and slung my bag over my shoulder. I looked like I have been working instead of sleeping. Good!

I opened the door and flashed my million dollar smile at her.

"So, want to get lunch?" I asked her

"I'm sorry Tenten, but Shikamaru is taking me to Niagara Falls this week and we leave this afternoon. I told you that last night, remember?" she said

"Oh yes! I forgot, sorry about that. Class really has my mind full" I lied

"I'm sure you'll be fine alone. Sakura will be back from her little trip with Sasuke the same time I get back." She said

I smiled and waved at her before walking out of the apartment. I needed to get my life back on track, I just fell off course a bit. I'd have to get Neji's attention back tonight and I think I know how…

* * *

**With Neji**

I was furious with Yuki for tossing my phone off the balcony of my apartment last night. I bet Tenten tried calling me.

"Neji-kun!!!" Yuki whined

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm going out tonight so don't wait up for me." She said

"Great…" I said effortlessly

I don't know what I saw in this girl. She was the worst girlfriend in this world. All I wanted to do was see Tenten right now.

"You can spend your night with what's her face" she said coldly

I sighed and threw on a clean shirt. I was in love with both of these girls and one of them was looking better than the other now.

Meaning Tenten was the better option at this point in time. She made me feel free, not chained down like the way Yuki made me feel.

"Neji-kun!! I want a kiss before I have my girls night out!" she whined again

I smirked and pulled her close to my chest. She smiled back up at me and licked my lips while I plunged my tongue into her mouth. We kissed each other passionately before she ran off with her friends.

"You know… when Tenten finds out about this, she'll be crushed" Shikamaru said from behind me.

"No she won't. As far as I'm concerned we're not a couple…" I said hollowly

I felt empty when I wasn't with her. She always made my day seem sunnier when I was with her and I liked that.

"Your so stupid… the girl is crazy about you." He explained annoyed

"Exactly how would you know that?" I asked

"Just by the way she lights up whenever Ino and I mention your name. She waits for you everyday, but instead here you are with the biggest bitch in New York. Neji get it through your head Yuki is just using you again, she will never love you back. And the girl you need and should want is waiting for you." He said with an irritated tone.

I didn't need this, I was already confused about what I was going to do about the whole Yuki/Tenten thing.

"Fine, whatever you say. I've got to get ready… I'll see you when you get back from your trip with Ino" I said before getting into the shower

I thought about what he just told me and he was right. Yuki wasn't going to love me back the way I did. It was just really hard to let go of something you've had for so long. I was going to make Tenten see that I liked her a lot.

I got out of the shower and saw that Shikamaru had left already. Great, I was alone again… I put on a shirt and pants. I wanted to see Tenten so I was going to text her.

Neji: Hey want to hang out?

Tenten: Yes! Where?

Neji: My place, I'll wait for you at the door.

Tenten: Alright, b right there! Bye!

I smiled and brushed my teeth, tonight everything was going to be about Tenten.

I heard a knock at the door and raced toward it. I was excited to see her and I wanted to hear her voice. I opened the door and there she stood smiling at me.

"Hey Neji" she greeted me

I wanted to drown in her voice, it was so peaceful and soothing.

"Hello there…" I said when leaning over and kissing her softly

She tasted sweet, just exactly the way she was. I let her in and we sat on the couch holding each other.

"I missed you" she breathed against my neck

She excited me to a dangerous level and I didn't want to do too much. She kissed my cheek, forehead, and neck softly. I was about to lose my cool because she was driving me crazy.

"Tenten, when you do that my stomach starts doing flips and turns" I said

"That's because you like me" she giggled.

Something with that sentence didn't sit right with me. I knew it was a form of liking but I didn't know if it was really like… or love. I decided to take a chance.

"It's because I… I love you…" I whispered into her ear

She looked at me with a shocked expression and smiled.

"I love you too Neji…" she whispered back to me

As soon as she said those words, my heart started to beat faster and my stomach felt like it was doing somersaults.

I kissed her passionately and she kissed me back just as passionately. Before I knew it we were in my bedroom with the lights off under the sheets, holding each other's naked body trying to get closer.

Certain events happened tonight that I hadn't planned on, but I wasn't disappointed. I freely expressed how much love I had for her and the best part was that she expressed her love for me as well. It felt so right…

**Morning**

I woke up and found a comforting warm feeling against my chest. I could smell citrus coming from the brown locks between my fingers. She looked so heavenly, and peaceful.

My trance was broken when I could hear my phone buzzing. I mentally cursed the person on the other line. I picked it up and saw the called I.D. It was Yuki… I silently and gently got out of bed trying not to wake up Tenten and answered the phone in the restroom.

In minutes I was dressed and out of the door. Yuki called me and confessed about why she was really here. She left her fiancé to come back to me. I was happy, but at the same time I didn't care that she did love me.

* * *

**With Tenten**

Well, I woke up this morning with nobody next to me. So basically I woke up naked in a guy's bed. Not exactly how I pictured me waking up after my first time. I tried calling Neji, but he didn't pick and I looked for a note, but nothing came up.

I was really confused about what happened so I got dressed and locked up for him when I left. I didn't know what else to do, so I left.

I didn't have anyone to talk to about what happened last night… it felt right at the time, but after I woke up alone all I wanted to do was cry.

I needed some coffee so I went into the coffee shop down the street from Neji's complex. It looked cozy enough for me. I smiled and walked in.

"What can I get you honey?" asked the waitress

"Uh, a cup of coffee and a jelly donut" I answered

"Alright, cutie I'll be right back with your order" she happily took my order.

I immediately felt at ease here. I liked this place a lot, maybe Neji would like it here too!

"Neji-kun!!!" a girl whined from across the restaurant

Neji? He was here? Where! I looked around and saw the back of Neji's back. I was about to say hi, but I saw the girl he was with.

"What do you want Yuki?" he had an annoyed tone

"Why do you love that Tenten girl? She's not special!" she whined

Yeah no kidding, I wasn't special. I was nothing more than a loser ballerina who threw up occasionally. And I also was seeing a guy that couldn't stay with me for more than an hour.

"She's special to me…" he answered her whines.

It had gotten quiet and I thought they finally saw me sitting there, but they started talking again.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't love you either Yuki… you're my perfect girl and I wouldn't… no couldn't pass you up no matter what." He said

"Really Neji-kun?" she asked

I was lost in this whole thing… Neji loved another girl yet he slept with me last night and said the exact same thing?

"Yes, consider what happened last night with Tenten a one night stand." He told her

My heart felt like it was going to rip in half. The guy I was in love with, loved another and he just used me…

Oh god, I have to get out of here! I didn't want to cause a scene and burst into tears. I bit my tongue and decided to listen a little further. This couldn't be my Neji… it just couldn't be!

"So where is she now?" she asked coldly

"Probably waking up by now, realizing that she's alone…" he said with no emotion

"Neji… I have to tell you something…" the girl said in a low tone

"What is it?" he asked

"I'm leaving you. You see I met a guy named Richard last night and he and I hit it off really well." She said cheerfully.

"What?" he shouted

I kind of jumped in my seat a little. He sure could get scary when he was mad.

"I'm only kidding, just wanted to see what would happen if I said that" she giggled

He sighed and I saw him ran his fingers through his hair.

"Don't ever do that again…" he warned her

W-Wait! Why the hell was I listening to this crap? I should be getting home before he saw me. I didn't want to have anything to do with this asshole anymore.

I got up and threw a few dollars more than what the coffee and donut cost. I looked in their direction one last time and saw them kissing. That was it… I was done with love.

I walked out of the restaurant feeling hollow and heartbroken. My first time with a guy I thought loved me back was ruined. He didn't love me. Hell! He didn't even give a crap about me.

I got home and took a long hot shower. I was already used to not having Neji around so it wouldn't be too hard to get over him, right?

Tomorrow, I'd have to change my phone number and possibly start looking for a new apartment. I didn't want to have anything to do with Neji anymore. He lied! He lied to me! Ugh! I felt so disgusting. Every time I kissed him, I also kissed that other girl. Every time I smelled that rose perfume he told me it was his mother… it was her! Ugh!

I scrubbed myself with as much force as I could. I didn't care if I started bleeding, I just wanted to get clean of them both.

Maybe I would get a hair cut tomorrow too… Hmm. That sounded not too bad.

I got out of the shower and looked at my phone. Two missed calls, guess who! Neji the asshole! I also had text messages…

Neji:Want to get some dinner tonight?

Neji:Call me back. I love you.

I felt another sheet of disgust wash over me. I had to get that new phone number tomorrow…

* * *

**Two days later**

**With Shikamaru**

I knew something bad was about to happen. Ino told me that Sasuke and Sakura both went to Hawaii and Neji and Tenten would be home alone. I felt like such an old man, because not only was I worrying about Sasuke and Sakura, I was worrying about what would happen between Neji, Tenten, and Yuki…

"Shikamaru, is something wrong?" Ino asked

I shook my head and kept driving. I couldn't help but worry for everyone. I knew Ino got the same feeling I did when she found out everyone was going to be paired up for the next two weeks.

"Ino… do you think we should head back?" I asked timidly

"Oh gosh! I thought it was only me." She answered relieved

"You felt that uneasy tension too?" I asked

:Yes, just right after I found out everyone was going to be off alone. I wonder how Cherry and Ten are doing. I'm so worried…" she replied

"I know what you mean…" I said

I turned the car around and started driving back. It took us a few hours to get to Niagara Falls and it was nice but we just couldn't enjoy it. I was feeling a little relieved when we turned around.

"Is there anyway we can get back faster than what it took to get here?" Ino asked me alarmed

"I'll try to get us back fast…" I told her.

She sat in the passenger seat smiling.

"I think we might be over protective of our friends, you think?" she asked

"I think so too." I answered

But this feeling of dread wouldn't go away. Something had gone wrong after we left and something told me to be ready for a battle field when we got back to New York…

So troublesome…

* * *

The next chapter will be better. I promise! Please Review!!! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Updated! I'm so mad at the electric people! They did a test in the middle of the night and some people woke up to no electricity! I was one of them! I was supper mad! I still am because I promised this would be up by noon to some people. Ugh! Enjoy the chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot.**

**

* * *

With Neji**

I didn't understand why Tenten hadn't called or text me back for two weeks now. I tried catching her at the train, but if she was avoiding me then she wouldn't take the train. I didn't know where she lived because she always told me her apartment was her own personal place and no one was allowed there but herself.

I asked Shikamaru to take me there but he wouldn't. I didn't know what was going on… I missed Tenten. I guess I really never knew what I had until I lost it. I was pathetic…

"Sasuke please do this one thing for me." I begged him

"Look man, Sakura told me to keep quiet about the whole thing. You know what you did, think about it…" he said annoyed

"I know I screwed up, but who told her?" I asked suspiciously

"It had to have been you or Shikamaru…" I growled venomously

"Hey, I wasn't the one who screwed up. Don't blame your stupidity on me…" he spat back.

He was right, I was to blame for the whole thing. After about a week with her as her boyfriend I was exhausted. She complained and whined non-stop. There was once a time when I thought about just stuffing a sock in her mouth.

"Can you just tell me if she really changed her number?" I asked

"Ugh… yes she changed it" he answered

"Sasuke…"

"Neji… alright I'll try to get her to the starbuck's down the street. I'm not promising anything and don't you dare tell Sakura." He growled

"Thank you Sasuke…" I said gratefully

He scoffed and left my room while shaking his head. I shot up from my bed and fixed my shirt. I looked like hell…

"Neji… maybe seeing Tenten now isn't the right thing to do" Shikamaru said from the door

"Look, I know I messed up but I'm trying to fix things. Just let me do this…" I begged

"Neji she doesn't want to see you, she's barely getting by don't do this to her right now. Wait till she's stable enough…" he told me

I sighed and sat back down on the bed. What was I thinking? Tenten wasn't going to magically come back into my life after what happened. I would be luck if she even thought about me…

"I'll wait then…" I said somberly

* * *

**With Sakura**

There were only two people I hated with a blazing passion and they were my father and Neji Hyuga…

Tenten cried her eyes out for a whole day. She was always at the dance studio and whenever we asked her to come out with us she always had homework. She's dealing with this by keeping herself busy or making it seem like she's busy.

I felt so bad for her. I could just strangle that asshole! I told Sasuke that if he were to ever try to get Tenten to see Neji… I was going to kill him myself.

"Hey Ten, do you want honey in your tea?" I asked

"Y-Yeah… Oh! A-And some pickle juice too" she told me

Say what? Pickle juice…. Gross!

"U-Uh okay…"

I walked over to the kitchen and did just as she asked

"How is she?" Ino asked me

"Not good. She just asked for honey and pickle juice in her tea…" I said with a shudder

"Pickle juice?" Ino shrieked

We both looked at the tea waiting for Tenten on the counter. I cringed and Ino flinched. Only a pregnant woman would want something like that… And then it hit me… Was she pregnant?!

Ino and I shared a look. She had the same look as me and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Do you think?"

"No way! She couldn't have…"

"They were alone for a while…" I said sheepishly

We thought about it for a minute to really let it settle.

"OH MY GOD!" We shouted in unison

I ran to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door.

"Tenten can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure" she answered

"Um, it's kind of personal but uh… d-did you and Neji… you know?" I pressed

"N-No! Don't be ridiculous! I would never…" she answered.

I felt so relieved! Thank the heavens! But that craving of hers was still gross…

"Ok, I was just asking. Sorry!" I said

"I-It's alright…" she said

I shook my head at Ino and we both shared a relieved sigh. Tenten scared us to death… I don't know what would happen if she was really pregnant. Her career as a dancer would have to be put on hold for a long while.

Tenten was dedicated to her dancing and she would be heartbroken if she had to give that up.

"You think we should stay in with her?" Ino asked

"What's the use? She'll be busy again, remember?" I said

"I know, but we could try." Ino said

"I think we should just let her deal with it the way she wants to. I don't want to upset her even more." I said

Ino nodded her head and went back into her room.

Tonight Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, and I were going out to Avalon night club. The band was playing tonight and we all decided to watch… except Tenten mentioned earlier that she had to work on her ballet recital tonight.

I went back into my room and started fixing my make-up and hair. I didn't feel like going without Tenten. Ino and I never went anywhere without Tenten.

* * *

**With Ino**

We entered the club and the place was kind of full. I was amazed at how many people liked the band Shikamaru was in. Well, of course I wouldn't know because I hadn't heard them play.

"Just sit in the front, alright?" Shikamaru smiled

I smiled and kissed him gently before letting his hand go. He went into the back of the stage. He was always working here or his photographer job. I've only been here once and this was my second time.

"Cherry, do you think Tenten's alright?" I asked

"I'm sure she is, don't worry about her. She promised she would call if she needed us." she explained

"Okay, I'm just a little worried is all." I said

"Don't worry so much Ino, she'll be fine." Sakura assured me

I nodded and went back to watching Temari sing while Shikamaru played. I looked to the side and saw Neji also playing. Something about him was off… it was like he wasn't there. He looked so emotionless… like he was a robot, doing what he was expected to do.

"Cherry do you think Neji doesn't look too good?" I asked

"He better be miserable!" she spat

I flinched and sighed. Sakura could get really mean when someone she cared for got hurt. Neji wasn't an exception to that either. I felt sorry for Neji, but what he did was wrong. Tenten made it clear that she didn't want anything to do with him, and that's what we promised.

"Cherry, he looks hurt. I don't think he intended to hurt her. He had to have had a good reason for everything. Why don't we just listen to him…" I suggested

Sakura looked so scary right now. The scowl she wore looked so venomous.

"I don't give a crap what he feels! He hurt one of my best friends! The only family I have! I hope that bastard dies!" she yelled angrily

The music stopped and everyone looked at her. She pointed up at Neji and everyone looked.

"That bastard right there hurt my best friend! She is a nice and sweet person, and he just used her! I hope you die Neji Hyuga!" she yelled

I tried to set her back down but she just pushed my arm away.

"Cherry stop it please! Everyone knows how hurt they both are, now just stop!" I yelled

Sakura ran out of the club with tears running down her face. Sasuke jumped up from his drum set and ran out after her.

"Cherry! Wait!" he yelled out after her

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was getting a really bad headache. Shikamaru was by my side and hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I ruined your show" I mumbled into his chest

"Don't worry about that. Come on, let's get out of here." He told me sweetly

He kissed my forehead and he held me close when we walked out of the club.

* * *

**With Tenten**

I was fine, I kept telling Ino and Sakura that many times. I didn't care about what Neji did. I was fine, I now had time to think about my dancing instead of worrying over someone. I felt free.

My instructor came over and sat down beside me on the floor.

"Tenten, you're my best student. Hard working, prompt, and you smile every time" he told me

I smiled and nodded.

"I love dancing, it's my passion" I told him

"You know, you seem a little down. Are you?" he asked me

Oh man, he knew something was wrong. I couldn't lie to him.

"I've been really tired and stressed…" I told me

Technically it was the truth I just left some things out. I didn't want my instructor to know my business.

"What happened to the guy who was always here with you?" he asked me

Uh-oh… he found out about the other half.

"Oh uh he's… gone." I said

"So that's the reason for your current state… did you love him?" he asked

Ouch, that hit me like a ton if bricks. I kind of just buried everything I ever wanted to over my Neji problem.

"Yes, I do…" I reluctantly answered him

"What do you intend to do about it?" he asked

I hadn't thought about it. I didn't want to do anything about it… All I wanted to do was be on my way and let Neji be happy with that girl.

"He's happy with another girl. That's all I want… for him to be happy" I said nicely

"But… you hurt." He said

"I just want to get over it." I snapped

"Look Tenten I'm sure this guy of yours…"

"I have to go." I cut in

I started grabbing my stuff.

"Tenten I'm sorry about prying. It's none of my business." He told me

"Yeah, well I hope we don't talk about this again." I said before slamming the door behind me

**Next morning**

I walked into my class and set my stuff down by the door. Today I had ballet and I was going to practice my part.

"Class we must begin now" the teacher shouted

The music began and we all started dancing. I was easy to lift because I lost about 10lbs this month.

I was doing great, I felt light on my feet and the lifting wasn't bad at all. My partner Dennis was practically throwing me when he lifted me.

"Great! Perfect! Now flutter across the floor!" the teacher shouted

Everyone did just as he said. I started to flutter and I could feel my head get light. I shook it off and kept fluttering.

"Now lift your partners!" the teacher instructed

Dennis smiled before grabbing me by my waist and hoisting me up on his shoulders. I immediately felt the rush of being pulled down. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"WHOA! Tenten!" Dennis shouted

I fainted.

**Hour later**

I opened my eyes and they stung. The lights were too bright!

"Ugh… where am I?" I said groggily

I stretched but that was a big mistake. Pain shot up my arm and I flinched.

"What the hell!" I shouted

Just then a nurse ran.

"Miss your awake. Calm down, you fainted in class today. You were brought to the hospital and your fine." She explained

I let out a sigh of relief and sat up straight. I looked down at the iv in my arm and I looked back at the nurse.

"It's just saline… nothing major." She said

She came up to me and checked my temperature.

"The doctor will be in to see you in a bit. Do you have anyone who can come for you?" she asked

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. She just smiled and left the room. Jeez… Ino and Sakura would have a field day with this.

There was a knock at the door.

"Miss Tenten, hello I'm Dr. Tsunade" the woman said

I smiled and nodded.

"I'd like to ask you some questions if that's alright." She asked

"Yes, its fine." I answered

"When was your last check up?" she asked

Check up? I didn't know you needed those unless you were sick.

"Um, about seven years ago" I said sheepishly

"But when your expecting you need to have check ups regularly" she told me

I almost choked on my own spit. My fingers went cold and I felt nauseous.

"E-Excuse me? I think you have the wrong patient. I just fainted in class." I explained to her

"Your Tenten, age 18, right?" she asked

"I'm going to be 19 in a couple of days…" I explained

"You didn't know… you were pregnant?" she asked

I shook my head and looked at my hands, they all seemed so small. My ears were ringing and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Um, do you know who the father is?" she asked

That did it… I ran to the sink and threw up. I knew who the father was… I had only done that once in my life and it was with none other than… Neji Hyuga. Oh… shit!

* * *

**With Sasuke**

"Sasuke hurry!" Sakura shouted into my ear

"Calm down!" I shouted back

We had gotten a phone call from Tenten about five minutes ago, telling us that she was in the hospital. Sakura was hysterical, she couldn't stop shouting just how worried she was.

We finally arrived at the hospital and Sakura jumped out of the car. Out walked Tenten and she was smiling. I chuckled in the car and watched as Sakura pulled her into a tight hug.

They both got into the car and we headed off back to their place.

"So what's the diagnose?" I asked

Sakura looked back at Tenten. We waited about two long minutes before she made a sound.

"Um… I'm just stressed and exhausted" she told us. "nothing serious."

"Your not going to class tomorrow, you work too hard" Sakura said sternly

"I agree with her Ten. You do look tired" I added

"You guys, can I just get some peace and quiet? I don't need two mothers giving me advice on how to take care of myself" she told us annoyed

She had a point there. After an experience like today and after what happened to Neji and her… it was understandable. We drove the rest of the way back to their apartment in silence.

We got back to the apartment and Tenten got out silently. Sakura and I watched her body language and everything had since last month when she and Neji were together. She was hurting, but she refused to let us see that.

"Sakura, I think I should talk to her. I think understand what she's going through" I said to her

"Alright… but, don't pressure her." She warned me

"I know, I know" I told her

She smiled and walked inside the building after I kissed her forehead.

"Tenten, can we talk for a bit?" I asked

"Y-yeah sure" she answered

"So how have you been since… you know?" I asked

"Ugh, not you too. I'm fine alright. I'm fine." She answered irritated

"Tenten I don't mean to make you mad, but Sakura and Ino are just really worried. And so are Shikamaru and I… I mean you've become our friend as well." I said

"I'm sorry… I just, I'm so stressed out. I'm lost, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. And with what happened at the hospital, I feel like I lost everything…" she cried

I hugged her gently.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything can be fixed." I said soothingly

"No! It can't Sasuke!" she yelled while pushing me away

"Why not?" I asked

"You can't fix a pregnancy!" she yelled

She sank down to the ground and cried. I on the other hand was in shock. Neji would be the father of her child.

"Tenten…"

"Don't Sasuke! Not now… I screwed up big time! My dreams were ripped away from me! I have nothing left!" she screamed

I kneeled down beside her and hugged her again.

"Hit me as many times as you wish, because I'm not going to leave you alone right now. Not in this state…" I said

She just slumped forward and cried even more.

"The worst part is… I still love him Sasuke… And he loves someone else…" she mumbled

She finally let it out, she loved him and he loved her. But with this baby on the way, things were only going to get harder for the both of them.

"Please don't say anything about the baby…" she pleaded tiredly

"I promise" I whispered

* * *

I don't know about you guys, but that seemed kind of short. :( I'll write the next chapter better I promise! Please review!!!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Updated! I've been having quite a lot of homework these days. And here I thought senior year was supposed to be fun and fast. Ugh! I'm really tired. :( Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot. **

**

* * *

With Sakura**

I'm so screwed! Sasuke and I were already married and we still haven't told anyone.

"Sakura, tell me exactly what happened!" Ino begged me

"Nothing! We just did what couples do." I told her

"Well, tell me…" Ino begged

Oh no, the pressure was on. I could feel my chest beginning to cave. I couldn't keep this secret anymore.

"I …. I-I…" I stammered

Oh god, I'm an idiot

"You did something! What was it!" Ino shrieked

"WE GOT MARRIED!" I yelled

Oh god! That was such a relief! I felt 100lbs lighter. After my short lived relief I saw Ino's face… and let me tell you…. It wasn't pretty.

"YOU WHAT!" She yelled back at me

"I'm sorry!!!" I pleaded

"Sakura how could you!" she yelled

"We got impatient and it just sort of happened…" I explained

"Things like this don't just happen Sakura! Especially life changing decisions! What on earth were you thinking!" she screamed at me

Um ow! That was my ear!

"Ino! Shut up!" I screamed "You're not my mother! I can make all the stupid decisions I want! You are not the boss of everyone just because you're the perfect one! Just stay out of my life!"

Ino looked hurt. She just nodded and slammed the door behind her. Oh shit… that all came out wrong.

"Ino I'm sorry…" I said while running out of my room.

"No, your right Sakura. I'm not the decision maker around here. I'll give you your space from now on…" she said before closing her bedroom door

"No Ino…"

Shit… I couldn't take that back now. I already said those mean things. I didn't mean any of it, I just got so irritated with all the questions.

I sighed and went back into my room. I'd talk to her later, I knew she wouldn't take it to heart.

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

"Ino… I don't like seeing you sad. Will you smile for me?" I asked

She just sighed and rolled over on the bed. I kissed her shoulder and rubbed her back. She had been sleeping at my place for the past week.

"Shikamaru… were you and Temari ever a thing?" she asked me

"No, never… I couldn't stand her and I still can't stand her. I feel sorry for her, because she won't give up…" I answered

Ino sighed and turned toward me. I could still see her beautiful face even in the dark room. We were about to go to sleep until she started to cry. I traced her lips and kissed her forehead.

"I only need and want you Ino. I would never trade you for anything in this world…" I told her soothingly

She giggled softly and buried her head into my chest.

"Can I live here Shikamaru?" She mumbled hesitantly

I chuckled silently to myself and ran my fingers through her loose golden locks.

"Of course, we can get your things tomorrow…" I whispered into her ear.

Ino nodded and closed her eyes. I smiled and closed mine as well. I had my perfect girl and to my amazement we were on the road to living our simple life.

* * *

**With Tenten**

Things were definitely getting worse… Ino moved out a week ago. Apparently, Cherry and her got into it and Ino said she needed to give her space just like Cherry had said.

Morning sickness was starting to kick in for me, I didn't like the symptoms of being pregnant. Especially the fact that I was going to look like a human balloon! I was getting ready for my next check up at the doctor's office.

I stepped out of the shower and put on some jeans and a shirt and threw on my jacket and scarf. It was winter time and I couldn't afford to catch a cold.

"Are you going out?" Cherry asked me

"Yes, I need to go to the library. I need some… books." I smiled impishly

"Be careful. The streets were icy last night." She warned me

I got out of the building just fine, but I wanted to get back in already. It was so cold! I was surprised my face wasn't frozen stiff!

I got a taxi and made my way to the hospital. I was going to be a little late for my appointment. About twenty minutes later we finally arrived at the hospital. Once I got inside I could feel my feet melting. I wanted to take a nap…

"Tenten, I have a 9:45am appointment with the maternity ward" I told the nurse

"Alright, the doctor can see you in a minute just have a seat." She told me

I did just as she said and sighed. There were a lot of weird looking people in the waiting room beside mine. New York could get really ugly when the weather was like this.

"Tenten!" someone shouted

I got up and walked to the nurse standing at the front with a clip board.

"I'm Tenten…" I said softly

"The doctor will see you, now follow me please" the nurse barked

I shivered and followed her to a room. I hated the way hospitals smelled.

"Hello Tenten. How are you doing today?" Doctor Tsunade asked when she came in.

Whoa! I didn't even hear her coming in! MAGIC!

"Uh, I'm fine except for the morning time and the nights. I get really hungry, hot, and I've also gotten really irritable lately." I answered

"Mmm-kay. Sounds normal. I don't see any weight gain yet, so you might be lucky and not gain anything." She told me

"Doctor, I was wondering… is it too late to get rid of the baby?" I asked

She stopped writing and looked up from her papers.

"Did you not plan this baby?" she asked

"Um… no not exactly. You see it was my first time and… well here I am now" I said sheepishly

"Okay… well I guess the question here is… do you want to keep this baby?" she asked

I gulped and I swear you could hear it. I closed my eyes and wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I didn't know how to answer this type of question!!!

"Tenten? Are you okay?" she asked

Hell no I'm not okay! I'm frickin pregnant and the father is a loser who doesn't even know he's a father!

I nodded and bit my bottom lip. Damn it! Speak Tenten, speak!

"I like cake…" I let out

I HATE MYSELF!

"Uh, well… hmm…" Tsunade cocked and eyebrow up

"I think I need to get going. My jobs are odd and my schedule is quite messy…" I got off the bed thingy and got my stuff back on.

"Wait, Tenten… Have you let the father know?" she asked

Um… HELL NO! Why would I even think twice about telling that idiot?!

"Uh… no" I answered

"I see… I strongly encourage you to do so." She told me

WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! DR. PHIL! I smiled a little and nodded.

"I'll be sure to do that today…" I said

"Alright, well I'll set up an appointment for you. I'll give you call when you need to come in…" she said on her way out.

I grumbled and kicked the desk she sat at. BLOODY HELL!!! That's going to bruise!

"Yeah… if he loved me, maybe I would…" I whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

**With Neji**

"Neji-kun!!!" Yuki whined

I wanted someone to kill me! I don't know what the hell I ever saw in her. She complains and is way too bossy! I missed Tenten…

"What is it Yuki?" I asked irritated

"Have you already grown tired of me?" she asked

It's looking like a big fat HELL YEAH I'M TIRED OF YOU! I smiled a little and shook my head.

"Um… no?" I said

"Then why do you keep writing Tenten's name on your assignments from school?" she asked

I was toast… I didn't like her anyways! I shouldn't care!

"Yuki… I can't do this…" I said while getting up

"What do you mean my sweet?" she asked

Ugh… I hated her for calling me that.

"You need to stop staying at my place. It's too crowded." I answered

God damn it Neji! Get to the frickin point!

"Are you breaking up with me?" she asked

We were never a couple!!! I repeat never a couple!

"We don't need to break up because we were never really dating Yuki…" I said sternly

"But! Neji! Where will I go?" she whined "do you really hate me that much?"

YEAH! Damn it, she's doing that sad look again. Must resist!!!

"I don't hate you Yuki. I just… don't love you anymore." I answered

FINALLY!!!! I SAID IT AND MEANT IT!!! I didn't love Yuki that way anymore, I figured that out every time Tenten wasn't around and she was, all I could think about was Tenten.

"Hmph! I don't care! You can have your stupid slut! I'm out of here!" she yelled

I watched as she threw my stuff around my room and finally threw my lamp at me. I dodged it and laughed a little. She walked out of my room and slammed the door to my apartment.

"So you finally made up your mind?" Ino asked from the door

"I-Ino... um is Shikamaru back?" I asked

"No he isn't, but he'll be back soon. So… you finally told Yuki to hit the road huh?" she said with a smile.

"Yes… I think you know who I love, right?" I asked

She giggled and leaned her head against the door frame.

"You need to talk to her Neji." She told me

"I'm trying… I just can't find her." I said glumly

How could I let the right girl walk out of my life? I was the biggest asshole in this world and if she didn't want to talk to me, then I deserved it.

"She's working at Moonlight bookstore. If you hurry you might be able to catch her." Ino told me

I jumped up and threw on a jacket and my scarf. I rushed out past Ino and stopped midway to the door. I turned around and hugged Ino.

"Thanks Ino" I said breathlessly

"Yes, now go! She won't wait for you forever Neji" she laughed and pushed me out of the door.

I ran to the elevator and waited for a couple of seconds. When I got to the ground floor, I ran out into the streets and grabbed a cab.

"Moonlight bookstore please!" I shouted

"Alright, alright son. Keep yer pants on" he mumbled

We arrived at the bookstore and I jumped out after throwing the cab driver his money. I looked into the store and saw Tenten pulling on her coat. Yes! I caught her just in time! I opened the door and walked in, she saw me and looked straight at me,

I had to say something… anything!

"Tenten…" I said

She looked down at her feet and looked back up with a tiny smile.

"Another sales person can help you sir. I'm off…" she told me sweetly

She walked past me but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I only want you…" I told her bravely

She just stood there silently. I gulped and turned around to face her back.

"I know what I did was wrong… I don't love her." I said

"Does she know that?" she asked

I felt like a weight was just lifted off of me. She finally talked to me as Tenten.

"Yes… I told her today that I didn't love her and that she just assumed too much when she thought we were dating." I told her

She pulled her arm out of my grasp and took in a deep breath. I could tell she was nervous, but so was I.

"I was confused about her, but I was never for a moment confused that I loved you." I said

I waited for about a minute in silence.

"Will you walk me home?" she asked

I smiled and grabbed her hand gently.

"Yes, I'd be happy to" I told her

She didn't look at me, but she smiled and responded to my hand by giving it a tiny squeeze. My heart was soaring like a bird.

We got a cab and it drove us to her building. She turned around at the door and looked me in the eye.

"I'm still hurting… but I only want you too Neji." She told me

I pulled her into my arms and held her tight. I didn't care if she took fifty years to fully forgive me. Just to know that she loved me back was enough for me.

"Uh… Neji. Not so tight…" she mumbled against my chest.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I said before letting her go

"It's okay." She giggled

I smiled and took her hand in mine again and held it against my cheek. I loved her touch, it was soothing.

"Come on Neji… It's cold" she told me sweetly

I didn't know what she meant by that. I watched as she opened the door and held it open for me.

"Are you sure?" I asked her

She smiled and nodded

I walked in and she closed the door behind her. She pushed the elevator button and we waited for a bit.

"I love you…" I mumbled

I looked up and she was looking down at her feet again.

"You're going to have to work hard Neji. I may have forgiven you, but I still can't and won't forget what you did." She told me with a smile.

I didn't care just what evil plan she had in her head. All I wanted to do was be with her.

"I'm ready for whatever you have planned. You're definitely worth it." I said

The elevator finally reached us and we got in.

"Before I forget, I just wanted to tell you that Sakura might not be too happy to see you here…" she said impishly

I sighed and nodded. I remembered what happened at the club that night. I knew she hated me, but that was just crazy…

"I know, but it's alright." I told her

I held her hand gently as we got out of the elevator.

"Okay, so… the place is probably messy, but I swear it's not usually like this" she said embarrassed.

I chuckled and nodded.

"It's alright, it can't be that bad" I said

The door opened and I couldn't believe the sight I saw! The place was…. Spotless! She called this a mess? She was crazy if she thought this was a mess!

"I'm sorry, I know it looks terrible." She told me

This girl amazes me no matter what.

"Are you kidding Tenten? This place is spotless! And huge! How did you guys get this place?" I asked in amazement.

"Well… that's actually a really long story and boring." She told me

"I'm all ears for you" I said while taking off my jacket and sitting down

"I'll put on some hot chocolate for us."

I watched as she skipped into the kitchen. Her apartment smelled like sweets and citrus. I liked the way citrus smelled, it reminded me of Tenten. She always smelled like lemons, limes, and oranges.

"Do you want marshmallows?" she yelled from the kitchen

"Uh, yes" I answered

She came back into the living room and handed me my steaming cup of hot chocolate. She sat down in front of me and smiled.

"I need to tell you something, but… I don't know how to say it…" she said

I put my mug of chocolate down and sat up straight.

"You can tell me anything Tenten" I told her nicely

"I bet I could scare you…" she said

I chuckled and smiled at her. She was one interesting girl.

"Okay, go for it" I told her

"Neji, maybe we should go to the lounge. I don't want Sakura to hear this…" she told me

I nodded and followed her into another room. I was guessing it was the lounge, but the place looked amazing! It looked like an artist lived here.

"Okay, what is it now?" I asked

I looked at her and found her fidgeting with her shirt. I couldn't possibly understand what was so hard for her to tell me. It's not like she was married… or was she? I had to find out now…

"Tenten, tell me." I begged

"Uh…. Um… N-Neji… I'm uh…" she stammered

I didn't hear the last of what she said because she whispered it. Honestly! This girl…

"I didn't catch that. Can you say it again?" I asked

"I'm pre…." She whispered

Pre? What the hell was pre? Jesus Christ! She needed to spit it out now!

"Tenten, I still didn't…."

I never got to finish

"I'm pregnant!" she screamed

My whole body went stiff. Did she just say pregnant? I watched her to make sure she wasn't messing around and trying to scare me, but she looked serious.

"Did you say pregnant?" I asked

She nodded and sighed. Tenten looked pained after I asked that question.

"Is it mine?" I asked

She looked up with tears in her eyes. I instantly regretted asking that question, of course it was mine. I was a real asshole…

* * *

I'll try to update asap. I just got my wireless internet today, so it shouldn't be a problem anymore. :) Please review!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Updated! I'm so sorry about the wait. I got caught up in homework. But please enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot.**

**

* * *

With Sakura**

Ever since Ino moved out and into Shikamaru's apartment I've been really sad. She left saying that she needed space and needed to clear her head. But… I wasn't stupid! She left because of the fight we had.

Tenten was acting strange everyday. And she even got back together with that loser asshole Neji! I was more than upset about it, but I didn't want her to feel bad so I just bit my lip and smiled.

Sasuke and I were fine, but we also found a problem in our future. Since we've been married, I thought that by now I would be pregnant but… when I went to the doctor's office, they told me that I wasn't ever going to be able to have children.

I knew exactly why… and I hated that man even more… When I was younger my life used to be fun and exciting, well up until my mother died. I remembered crying for an entire week. Mt father told me that he was going to always be there for me and that the monsters were never going to get me.

I was stupid enough to believe him, but then again I was only a little girl. I was age seven to be correct. I had always been afraid of the thunder in the night, so I would get into my dad's bed. I mean he was my father after all, right?

Well, one night he had been drinking while I was asleep. I could smell the heavy sake coming from his breath. I thought that he just didn't brush his teeth…

I lay there silently, feeling a little better that I had my dad with me. Approximately, five years went by after my mother died… I was feeling so much better because I had my father. Well… that was until that stormy night…

_I was twelve years old, about to turn thirteen. The storm turned ugly and the thunder was so loud, I was curled into a ball and covered my head with a pillow. I didn't go to my father's room anymore, it was embarrassing. _

_The door creaked open and I looked up and saw my father standing at my door._

"_Daddy? Is something wrong?" I asked_

"_No princess, daddy just needs you to him feel better." He told me_

_I smiled and stretched out my arms to him. He wanted a hug! He always said that before hugging me, it was something we came up with after my mother died, to make both of us feel better._

"_Oh my little princess, you've grown so much…" he whispered into my ear_

_I backed up and smiled. _

"_Goodnight daddy." I told him_

_I was going to lay back down, but he stopped me. I looked at him questioningly. _

"_You remind me of your mother Saku" he breathed on me_

_I didn't know what to do, he was starting to scare me. _

"_Daddy, I'm really tired. I want to go back to sleep." I said_

"_We'll sleep together…" he growled_

_I had no idea what he was doing… All I knew was that he was hurting me. He took off all of his clothes and mine as well. I cried out for help, but nobody came running. I tried my best to get him off of me, but nothing helped._

_He tore my innocence into pieces and left me with nothing. _

_The next morning I woke up in a pool of blood. I felt so dizzy… My father rushed me to the hospital and they took me away from his arms. I felt relief, but not for long. The male doctor was touching me and I didn't like it, so I screamed. _

_The doctors came back out to my father and I could hear them from the room. _

"_Sir, it seems that your daughter is the victim of rape. And as far as I can tell, it was brutal and forceful enough that her insides are a torn up mess… But the antibiotics should take care of the healing." The doctor told my father_

"_I'm going to catch whoever did this to my little girl!" he yelled_

_I thought I was going to be sick. He just denied all the wrong and terrible things he did to me. I let my silent tears roll down my cheeks. I was alone in this world… My father was no father at all, he just wanted to be happy and make me miserable. _

_I endured that kind of torture for the next fours years of my life… and nobody knew…_

I snapped out of my thoughts and sighed.

Great… it was only my thoughts again….

"Sakura, shall we get going? The movie will start soon." Tenten informed me

"Yes, let's get going. I need to pick some things up on the way back, is that alright?" I asked

She nodded and smiled. I volunteered a lot at the women's hospital and I've been noticing that Tenten's been throwing up every morning… Hmm.. maybe I needed to ask her about that.

We took the subway there and I was so scared. I didn't know how Tenten kept her cool in these things, I was fine with paying a crap load of money just to get where I needed.

"Don't worry Cherry, we're almost there. We can get into the cab later…" she said amused

I grumbled and put my head between my legs. I was nauseous…

Finally after about a thousand years, we finally got back to land! Well… more like the streets. I was excited to see all the cab drivers lined up!

"Come on, I'll pay." I told Tenten

"Yeah, you better. I don't have any cash on me." She said

Great, we were two girls with no cash in New York city. Just how in the hell were we supposed to get across town without cash?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just get in" I told her

We drove a couple of blocks and got off. We were finally here at the theatre and went inside. Apparently, there was a horror film I needed to see for my digital media class. The title was…

"The last house on the left?" Tenten shrieked

Oh yeah… Tenten isn't great with horror films. Oopsies!

"Don't worry! I'm right here!" I nudged her playfully.

"Yeah… that means I'm just as good as dead!" she shouted

"Hey! Want to shout that louder? I don't think the people in the shitters heard you Ten!" I hissed

She smiled nervously and hid behind me. I sighed and walked to the ticket person.

"Two for Last house on the left, please" I ordered

"That'll be $16.00" she told me

Shit! What the hell happened to five dollars a person? I whipped out my credit card and watched as she swiped it.

"Here are your tickets and enjoy your show" she smiled

Yeah whatever ass… I wasn't going to have fun with a teenager crying and screaming next to me.

* * *

**With Ino**

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked Shikamaru

"Nah… we can just lay around." He lazily grumbled

I sighed. We hadn't gone anywhere for the last three days. I was getting worried if I would ever get to see the light again!

"Shikamaru, please let's get out of here. We don't have to go clubbing, we can just take a walk…" I pleaded

"No, Ino… I don't want to…" he grumbled again

I sighed and walked back into the living room. Living here wasn't like I expected it to be. I thought couples were supposed to have fun with each other. All Shikamaru and I did was sit around and sleep… well that's the only time we ever spent together.

I was always home alone most of the time. Sasuke was with Sakura, Neji was with Tenten, and Shikamaru was always with Temari at the club or working on his photography with his personal assistant…. Temari…

"Hey Ino, can you bring me a coke?" he yelled from the bedroom

"Yeah… sure…" I said

I went into the kitchen and got his coke. I was happy to be with Shikamaru, I just didn't like not doing anything when I got home. I was a busy body, so I had to be doing something at all times.

I recently became interested in Taiwanese dramas. I hated waiting around for Shikamaru when he had his "extra work". It always involved a certain girl named… Temari, every single time…

"Here you go…" I handed him his coke.

"Thanks beautiful" he told me

I smiled and walked out of the bedroom. My simple life with Shikamaru wasn't too happy after all. I was confused about everything, I had no idea what I was going to do. Maybe Sakura was right about what she said.

"Shikamaru, I'm going out." I said before walking out

I needed to get out of there. I didn't want to ruin anything between Shikamaru and I, so I left the apartment for now. I missed Tenten, maybe spending some time with her is what I needed.

Ino: hey wanna hang?

Tenten: sure! Come to the movies!

Ino:Alright! See ya!

Tenten: see ya!

I smiled and got into a cab. My driver would take a while to get here since he didn't live close to Shikamaru's apartment.

The cab driver drove me to the theatre close by and I got out after giving him his money. I bought a ticket for the horror movie, last house on the left. I had no idea why Tenten was here watching this movie. She had no tolerance for horror films.

I walked into theatre seven and saw Tenten's silhouette. I smiled and walked over, but when I got there I didn't expect to see someone there…

"Ino! I'm glad you made it! Come sit down, Cherry was complaining about me not being able to be quiet." She told me

I looked over at Sakura and she smiled and got up. She hugged me tightly and I had to laugh a little.

"I'm so sorry Ino. I hope you're not mad at me." Sakura pleaded.

I giggled and hugged her back just as tight. This was the first fight we ever had and I missed her.

"I'm not mad at you sweetie" I told her

"Good, now you can come back and stop living with lazy ass" she shouted

Oh man… now everyone in the theatre knew.

"Shhh!!!" Tenten hissed

Sakura and I smiled impishly and sat down our seats. The movie started and Tenten sat between us holding both of our hands. She was such a nut. I had my friends back in my life and I was content with that, maybe living a simple life just wasn't for me after all.

* * *

**With Tenten**

I was still freaked out about the movie we saw the other night. Ino and Cherry made up and it made things a whole lot easier. Ino moved back into the apartment and broke up with Shikamaru… she was depressed about the whole thing. She wouldn't tell us why she broke up with him, all we knew was that she was heartbroken about the whole thing.

I had my own problems which were boiling up even more. I didn't know how to tell Ino and Sakura about me being pregnant. Neji was always around so I didn't feel too alone. I laughed about how Sakura and Ino both made Neji promise to never hurt me again, and if he did then they would personally detach his… um I think you know what.

"Neji, please!"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Please"

"No"

He smirked in triumph. He never played fair.

"No fair! You always beat me." I pouted

"Tenten I can't give you my boardwalk. Those are not the rules." He told me

"Neji! It's only Monopoly! I'm sure the rules aren't going to put you in jail." I said playfully

"Fine… here."

He gave me the boardwalk card and I kissed his cheek in thanks. Ever since he beat me at all the games we had in our closet, I decided that this was one game I wouldn't let him win, even if I had to play dirty.

I didn't feel too good, I actually felt queasy. Oh no!

"I'm going to be sick…" I mumbled under my hand covering my mouth

I ran into the restroom and threw up. Oh god… stupid me for getting pregnant. I swear this is the only baby I'm going to be having in this lifetime.

"Tenten!" Neji said alarmed

He held my hair out of the way and rubbed my back.

"Go away Neji… I'm sure you don't want to see any of this…"I groaned

He chuckled

"You sure can get moody…" he said

"I feel so disgusting… I bet the baby hates me…" I mumbled

"Don't be silly… nobody could hate you. Especially not our baby" he said nicely

I blushed and brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth with mouth wash. Neji and I started making plans to move into an apartment of our own soon, before the baby was born.

"I love you Neji" I mumbled against his chest

"I know, I love you too Ten" he kissed the top of my head

"Do you think we should tell our friends?" I asked

There was a pause

"When your ready to let out the news, I'll be right beside you." He told me

I smiled and hugged him tight

"I think now is the right time. Sakura and Sasuke are in her room and Ino is in her room." I said

"What about Shikamaru?" he asked me

"We'll tell him later… like tonight or something." I said

He kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Alright, let's do it" he whispered

I smiled and held his hand tight in mine. Neji gave me strength when I didn't have any, and he also made me feel like I could do anything.

We walked into the living room and saw Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke watching a movie. I cleared my throat.

"Um, guys… We have some news, we need to share with you." I said bravely

"Okay, what is it?" Sakura asked

I gulped and was about to make a run for it, but Neji gripped my hand tightly. I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm pregnant" I announced

Ino's mouth fell open, Sasuke raised his eyebrows, and Sakura looked like someone just spit out one of her cakes.

"WHAT!" both Ino and Sakura yelled in unison

Oh boy… I knew this was going to happen.

"Sakura, Ino… please." Neji hissed at them

They backed up and Sakura took Sasuke's hand. Neji was really protective of me, they knew that very well.

"Alright… let's all calm down. Now please start telling us the story, _**both **_of you." Ino interrupted

"Go on, Ten" Neji smiled.

I nodded and held on to him tight.

"Well… Neji and I, well… you know. I got pregnant and I didn't know about it until I went to the doctor after I fainted in class. And ever since then I've been seeing the doctor for updates and I'm about a month and a half pregnant." I let out

Sakura smiled and hugged me tight.

"I'm going to be an auntie!!! Ino! We're going to be aunties!!!!" she screamed

Ouch! My ears! Sakura needs to tone it down… A LOT!

"I'M SO EXCITED!!!!" Ino screamed as well

Oh my god… I'm going to die before I have this baby.

"Congratulations, Neji, Tenten." Sasuke offered

I smiled and nodded, as well as Neji.

I know I couldn't have done it without Neji here. I was glad that Neji loved me, because right from the start I gave him my heart.

Hah! That was a line from a song!

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

Ino left me… she moved out and left me… I was alone again…

Ino came home after going out that evening. I guess she saw that I wasn't home and went to Avalon. Temari was there…

_I walked into the back and saw Temari crying._

"_Hey, Temari what's wrong?" I asked_

"_Sh-Shikamaru! Everything is messed up!" she whined/cried_

_She threw herself on me and hugged me tight. I couldn't turn a woman in tears away, that would be rude and heartless of me, unlike Sasuke and Neji I couldn't do that. _

"_Calm down Temari" I tried shushing her_

_She kept crying and yanking on my shirt. Honestly, this girl was such a drama queen. _

"_Temari, calm down and please let go of my shirt. Ino might get the wrong idea." I told her._

"_Shika-kun why do you love her and not me?" she asked_

_I knew this would happen. I should've just let her cry… but I have a really guilty conscience. _

"_Temari eh… I do care for you, but as a friend, a really good friend. But I love Ino, as in I'm really in love with her." I told her_

"_B-But, I could be just like her Shika! Please don't leave me behind just like everyone else did! Please!" she begged_

_This was just too much. I had to get her off me now. _

"_Tema…"_

_I never got to finish because her lips came crashing down on top of mine. I tried pulling her off of me, but this girl was on steroids or something. _

_I couldn't believe I was being violated by a chick man… ugh! I sure hope Ino doesn't come to know about this, she would be so angry. _

"_Shikamaru?..." a soft voice called out gently_

_INO!!!_

_Temari broke apart from me and snuggled her head into my chest. Tears spilled out silently from Ino's eyes. _

_Shit…_

"_Ino! I…"_

"_Save it! We're through!" she cried out and ran away_

"_Shit! Ino!" I yelled while running after her_

_By the time I reached the door, she was gone… out of my life… _

I had lost the only girl I ever wanted to be with. I was really screwed now…

"Shika I'm sorry about that Ino girl, but now we can be together right?" she asked

I shuddered at the thought of even kissing her. I meant no harm, but Temari reminded me of a man… She was great by herself and she would be better off with someone just as strong as her, but as for me, I wanted and needed another girl and her name was Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

So sorry if there are Shika-Temari lovers reading, but I don't really like that pairing. :( I'm sorry!!! :( But, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!! I love you all for reading and reviewing!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Updated! Yay, I finally had to update, and let me tell ya it's late! It's 11:31pm and I'm so tired. I've been doing homework and practicing my music for band. Ugh... we barely started marching today and it was horrible! The new freshman are absolutely terrible! I don't blame them... our music teacher of 7 years retired before the summer break and now we're stuck with some weird lady who is BORING!!! She has a degree in music, but man oh man is she BORING!!! I was going to try out for drum major, but I didn't want the extra work. If I had then I wouldn't have any time to update. :( That wouldn't be nice of me. Well anyways enough of my stupid ramble here is chapter 11! Enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot. **

**

* * *

With Sasuke**

I felt relief once Tenten and Neji finally let out the BIG secret. I kept quiet just like Tenten had asked me to.

Speaking of Tenten, she was heading towards me right now.

"Thank you for keeping it quiet Sasuke." She whispered to me

I nodded to her. She had become a really good friend of mine, of course I would help her the best way I could.

"Is Ino alright?" I whispered into her ear

"She doesn't sleep well. In the middle of the night she gets up and stares out the window and cries silently… And now she requests work out of town. Tomorrow she's going to Paris…" she whispered

"Shikamaru is going to Paris also, he said he was called away for a photo shoot. He left early this morning…" I whispered back

"Maybe I should tell her?" she asked

"No! Definitely not, they need to work things out on their own…" I whispered

She nodded and smiled.

"I think your right" she whispered

Sakura came up beside us and cleared her throat.

"Mind if I cut in here? I need to talk to this guy about something…" she giggled

Tenten smiled and went back over to Ino and Neji.

"Sasuke… should we tell them about us too?" she asked

Oh yeah, I forgot about us hiding our marriage. Hmm…

"No, now's not the right time." I whispered into her ear

"B-But! Sasu…ke…" she mumbled

I wrapped my arms around waist and pulled her into my chest.

"Sasuke… I want…"

I silenced her with my lips. If we told them about us being married, then we'd have problems.

"Let's tell them another time. Tenten and Neji should get the spotlight today." I pleaded with her

She looked upset and hurt about it.

"Us being married isn't important?!" she screamed

I slapped my hand over her mouth and dragged her into her room.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed

"You're always with Tenten! What about me!" she yelled

What the hell…

"What? What does that even mean?" I asked confused

"You like her don't you!" she screamed

She's lost it!

"Where the hell are you getting that from!" I yelled back at her

She looked a taken back. I didn't expect to get so angry over something so stupid. She started to cry and threw herself on her bed.

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" she yelled from her pillows

"Sakura… I"

"GO!"

I waited for a bit and turned around

"Alright, I'll go. But… I'm coming back later tonight. I love you…"

I walked out and everyone was staring at me. I shook my head and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**With Ino**

I knew Sakura and Sasuke were married already, however, Tenten and Neji were still in the dark about it. Maybe… Sasuke had something up his sleeve for this. I had no idea, bur when Sakura shouted to the heavens about them being married, I distracted Neji and Tenten with something else.

"So… Neji, are you ready to be a father?" I asked politely

"Um… I'm sure I could manage." He told me

Oh dear, this baby will be the lucky if it doesn't die from starvation.

"I-Ino we're both pretty nervous about this whole thing. Could you keep the questions to yourself for now." Tenten said

"Are they going to be alright?" Neji asked

"We'll see tomorrow" I answered

"Neji, I think it's time for me to sleep. Could you?" Tenten asked Neji

He nodded and they went to her bedroom. I smiled at the couple, they were perfect for one another, just like Sasuke and Sakura. I, on the other hand had no one to spend my life with.

"Ino?" Sakura asked from her door

"Hey, girly. Are you alright?" I asked

She shook her head with a pout and I walked to her.

"Come on, I'll sleep with you tonight" I told her

She smiled and we went back into her room. I was so tired from what just happened a while ago.

**Morning**

I woke up at the butt crack of day. I finished putting my pullover on and slipped on some flip flops. I looked at the time and it read 4:45am. Ugh… I needed to get out of here… like right now.

I lightly shook Sakura.

"Mmm, what is it?" she grumbled

"I'm leaving for Paris now, I'll be back in a week." I whispered

"Mmkay. Have fun" she whispered back

I kissed her head and turned the light off on my way out. These girls are the only family I've come to know. I can't stay away too long, or else I'll get home sick.

My driver drove me to the airport. I needed to get out of the country for a bit, after having my boyfriend stolen away from a stupid blonde bimbo. Yeah… I'd allow myself some time to sulk away from everyone.

I was going to have a great time in Paris… who knows? I might even get over that lazy jerk!

* * *

**With Neji**

I had to get over to Tenten's place as soon as possible. I wasn't going to let her wonder around New York by herself… not after what happened the last time.

"_Is it mine?" I asked _

_She looked up with tears in her eyes. I instantly regretted asking that question, of course it was mine. I was a real asshole…_

"_Ten… I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked that stupid question… I know it's mine…" I told her_

_Her shoulders shook, she was crying silently. _

_Neji, you can be a real idiot sometimes… more like all the time._

"_I'm sorry" I breathed out_

_I walked over to her and brought her into my chest. She just buried her head further into my chest and sobbed. I'm guessing it was the mood swings…_

"_N-Neji… you don't have to stay here, just because I'm pregnant." She mumbled_

"_I want to stay… for you and the baby. You're my family now" I whispered into her ear_

_Her head shot up and she kissed me passionately. I was surprised by her actions, I thought I'd have to wait for at least thirty years before she'd let me touch her again. I kissed her back and hugged her tight. _

"_Neji, I've always wanted a family…" she mumbled_

_I hadn't really realized just how much I wanted and needed Tenten, until this moment. I never wanted to be apart from her again. _

"_Um… Neji?" she asked_

"_Yes?" _

"_I'm hungry… I want some chicken" she mumbled_

_I chuckled and let go of her. _

"_Then let's go get some chicken for you" I said_

"_YAY!!!" She screamed_

_We were walking to the nearest KFC we could find and it happened to be further than I thought it would be. About twenty blocks later we went into a KFC. _

"_Oh Neji! I want lots of chicken! Oh and hot wings! And barbeque wings! And those potato wedges! OH AND MACRONI AND CHEESE! Neji! Don't forget the biscuits, and the mashed potatoes! Get extra gravy please!!! I want extra crispy! I also want the chicken pot pie!!!!" she sat down at an empty table_

_I sweatdropped and turned around to the cashier_

"_Uh… did you get that?" I asked_

"_How many pieces of chicken?" she asked_

"_TWENTY!!!!" Tenten yelled _

"_Your total comes to 64.82" she told me_

_I gulped. Tenten sure was hungry tonight…_

_I sat down by Tenten and watched her looking at the people walking up and down the streets. _

"_Thank you Neji… I can't believe how hungry I am." She muttered_

"_Don't worry about it. I have to start thinking about my upcoming family" I told her_

_I went back to the register and paid for the food. Tenten looked really hungry when I put the food on the table. I watched her eat everything leaving me a good portion of everything, but she ate most of it._

_I stared at her in shock. She ate everything! I wondered how she managed to eat all that. I know she was eating for two, but she ate for a whole army just now. _

"_Want to go home now?" I asked her_

"_Yes, let's go home now." She answered_

_We got up and left the place. She clung to my arm while I held her waist. She was going to be the mother of my child. I was more than happy knowing that my life was set. _

"_Neji-kun?!" a voice shrieked _

_But who?... Yuki…_

_We both turned around and we saw Yuki looking straight at us with piercing eyes. If looks could kill, her look would have definitely killed both Tenten and I. _

"_Yuki… uh hi" I said_

"_So this is the charity case you left me for?" she spat_

_Tenten flinched and squeezed my arm a little. _

"_Goodbye Yuki" I muttered_

_We started to walk away but we were stopped._

"_Don't you walk away from me! I'm not finished talking!" Yuki screamed_

_I didn't bother to listen to her. I didn't see the girl I used to love anymore, I saw her for who she really was, a lying piece of crap. _

"_Your going to regret this Neji Hyuga! You and that whore! You'll pay for this, just you watch! One of these days you won't expect it!" she screamed at us_

_Tenten just sighed and held on to me tighter. I kissed her head and pulled her closer. I wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of my future with Tenten… I wasn't going to let anyone get in the way, no matter what I had to do…_

I got to Tenten's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Door's open Hyuga!" Sakura screamed

I opened the door and saw Tenten rushing around the room. She looked really frustrated.

"Are you ready Tenten?" I asked

"Are you kidding me! DO I LOOK READY!!!! I'M SO FREAKING LATE!!!" She yelled

I backed up to the wall and let her continue running around. Her moods were scary…

"We can go now sweetie…" she purred into my ear

I shivered and blushed. She was going to be the death of me one of these days.

"So now I'm sweetie?" I teased

"Nejiii! Stop it, let's go. We're late!" she whined

I chuckled at her sudden change of mood. I was going to have to get used to this.

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

I was happy to be in Paris, in fact I was thinking about moving here. I had no reason to stay in New York anymore. Ino was gone and out of my life, I didn't know where to start on how to get her back.

"You know moping around here in Paris won't do you any good" a voice told me

I opened my eyes and found my dad looking down at me. Ugh… what a drag.

"I'm not moping. I'm tired…" I grumbled

"Face it Shikamaru, you let that girl get under your skin." He grumbled back at me

"No she didn't… god your such a drag old man…" I sighed

"Hey Shikamaru… were you guys… you know, careful?" he asked

I. Want. To. Die.

"Dad!" I grumbled

"I know, what goes on between couples. Your mother and I did things young couple shouldn't be allowed to die." He told me

I'm going to kill myself, if the next car that passes by doesn't smash into me.

"You're disgusting! I don't want to hear about that!" I shouted

"Listen Shikamaru, all I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't give up on Ino just yet. At least try to win her back before you give up…" he told me

This guy was right… Even though he let me know some things I didn't need to hear, he was still right.

"Dad… please don't mention what you and mom do together anymore." I sighed

He laughed and patted my head like a little kid.

"Ah, Shikamaru… you've grown up so well." He commented

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… I've got to get to work now." I told him

I got up from laying down on the ground. I had to work on a set today. I went into the set and saw everything being set up for tomorrow's shoot.

* * *

**With Tenten**

"Neji's a roach on his back la, la, la, la, la… Neji's got a roach on his shoe la, la, la, la, la…" I sang

Neji stopped to have a look under his shoe. I wanted to giggle, but I just kept humming and singing.

"Neji's got a roach on his head la, la, la, la, la… Neji's got a roach on his neck la, la, la, la…" I sang softly

"You've got a nice voice" he teased

"So, are you happy about the baby?" I asked him

"You bet. I can't wait…" he answered

We just got out of the doctor's office and the news was good. I had a good and normal pregnancy going. We wouldn't know what the sex of the baby was until three and a half months from now.

"What do you want? A son? Or a daughter?" I asked

"I don't mind either one. As long as I have you my life is complete." He told me

I blushed and kissed his cheek. Neji could so sweet at times. I was in love with a total stranger! But… I had to give myself props, this guy was fricken hot!

"Neji, I also forgot to mention that I have a showcase coming up. I need to practice really hard."

"W-wait… can you still do all that jumping?" he asked

To be honest… I also had no clue about that. I felt fine, with jumping and tumbling around the stage. I don't think I'd hurt the baby, it was just an easy ballet that I choreographed myself.

"I don't really think that I'll hurt the baby. I choreographed it myself…" I assured him

He nodded and held my tighter.

"I'd like to see this, if you don't mind."

"Alright, when did you want to see?" I asked

"Right now" he answered

I giggled. He never could tease me properly… I had to re-think that. I shook my head, that sounded horrible. Get your brain out of the gutter Tenten!

"Yeah right Neji…" I laughed

He stopped walking and turned around.

"I'm serious. We can go to the studio down the street." He smiled

My eyes grew wide with shock. He really wanted me to do this right now!? I never broke my rule, and that was to never show anyone my piece until the night of the show. I have never broken the rule for anyone in my life.

"N-Neji… I don't know about that…" I mumbled

I felt bad, because I wouldn't even show Neji.

"I thought you'd say that. But… I was prepared for this."

I looked up and saw him smiling at me. Okay… I definitely missed something here…

"Wha…"

"Taxi!" Neji yelled

Just then a big yellow taxi pulled up. I looked at him and he smirked.

"Well?... Get in"

"B-but Neji if this is…"

"Will you just get in Ten?" he sighed

"Oh! Alright!" I grumbled

I slowly got into the cab and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Take us to NYU please" he told the driver

I looked up at him questioningly. I wasn't sure where this was going, but I didn't like it. Especially, with that wicked grin he had on.

We arrived at NYU shortly and we got out.

"Neji, tell me what this about." I begged

"Not until we get to our destination" he said

Ugh… this guy was so confusing!

"Oh come on Neji! What is this about?" I whined

"Just follow me…" he told me

It's not like I couldn't say no, he was practically pulling me alongside him! There was no way I was going to get away from this now.

"We're almost there, don't look so glum" he teased

I was about to bite him, when we came to a stop. We were standing in front of a corridor that read studio. Oh no… he didn't!

"Neji…" I sneered

"Relax, I'm a student here remember? Besides no body comes here, I found it myself. As far as I'm concerned I'm the only that uses it." He announced

Whoopdie fricken doo!

"I don't have my music or the right shoes, so let's…"

He grabbed my wrist before I could escape.

"Hold it, right there. I've got your things. I'm not stupid, you know."

"Oh really? I didn't know that…"

"Tenten" he growled

"Ok, ok, ok. I'll do it…" I grumbled

He handed me my things and I went into the restroom to change. I clipped my bangs back and nodded to my reflection.

You can do this Tenten… you can do this…

"Are you going to put the music on?" I asked

"It's ready. Tell me when your going to start."

I took a few deep breathes and nodded.

The music started and I glided across the floor. I just thought about everything I would be doing if I was alone. I've never felt so nervous in my life dancing I front of a person.

I chose a song not many people knew. It was called Moth by Sonny Moore. I liked this song so much, I choreographed my own dance to it.

I saw Neji out of the corner of my eye, he wasn't smiling or scowling so I took that as a good sign. He was very particular about music and I hoped he wouldn't have anything mean to say about my choice in music.

1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3… I counted on and on. I went much slower then I should have, but I was also worried about the baby growing inside of me.

In that moment, I knew that my dream of being the best ballerina in the world was over. I felt crushed and I tried not to cry, I worked so hard just to have my dream. I saw Neji's admiring face and my hurt went away.

I could still have my other dreams too, like having the family I never had. That was one dream I wasn't willing to sacrifice for anything in this world. I was finally going to have what I wanted most… a family.

* * *

I really hope you liked it. I'm going to start writing the next chapter tomorrow after school. :) Thanks for reading!!! Please review!!!! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Updated!!! Yay, I'm so happy I wrote this in one evening! I so hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, I couldn't believe I wrote this. Jeez, you all are probably thinking I'm one messed up person to be able to write this stuff down. I feel slightly messed up lol! Anywho! Enjoy reading this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot.**

**

* * *

With Shikamaru**

I wanted around the set and noticed that nobody was doing anything productive. They always made me angry when they didn't do anything.

"Get to your stations!" I yelled

Hey… it was part my set too. Everyone needed to know what they were going to be doing. I wasn't going to have any stragglers.

"Um, I have a question." A small voice chimed in

I sighed. This was going to take forever… I turned around and froze. I didn't expect to see her here.

"Temari?" I asked disbelievingly

"Hey Shika-kun, your dad told me where to find you."

"But… I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again" I said sternly

"Shika-kun!!!" she whined

Ugh, what a drag. This one troublesome woman managed to ruin my relationship with Ino. Right now, she's probably thinking about ways to avoid me. I didn't do anything with Temari, Ino just walked in at the wrong time.

"Leave my set Temari."

"Shika don't talk to me like that! I came all this way just to be with you!" she whined

Ugh… she's impossible!

"I'm working, leave me alone"

"Shika!!!"

"Will you shut the hell up already! I'm trying to work over here!" someone yelled

I looked up and didn't find anyone. Hmm… that voice was so familiar.

"Hey! Nara, get busy! We need those shots by noon!" the second photographer called out

She was ruining my life again…

"Shika, I hope that we could be a team and…"

"Save it" I cut her off

I walked away from her and sat down in the photographer chair. She wouldn't be able to get pass security. I felt more relaxed about not having her so near to me.

"Shika-kun!!!!" she whined from the other side of the room

I looked to the security guard.

"You let her in and I'll make sure you work for toilet scrubbers for life." I warned him

He gulped and quickly nodded his head.

Today was only going to get worst.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

"I'm sorry"

"No your not!"

"Yes I am"

"No your not!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"…"

"No"

"…"

"Alright, alright, you're sorry Sasuke." Sakura grumbled

"I don't know where you got that accusation you made against me. I don't like Tenten like that, she's your friend and she's also become one of mine too" I explained

"We could've told everyone and everything would be out in the open and I wouldn't be so depressed about it" she whined

Interesting stuff, I must say. Sakura has been whining a lot lately and her moods are terrible.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked

Her spine stiffened and she looked at me.

"No Sasuke…"

My heart fell a little, but I got over it in a second. I thought that she should have been pregnant by now, considering all the stuff we've been doing.

"I didn't think so" I let out

"Sasuke, please don't be mad! We can try again next time" she mumbled sadly

"Sakura don't push yourself. I wasn't really trying to get you pregnant so it's okay" I said

She smiled a little and laid her head down in my lap. I stroked her hair out of her face.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry…" she whispered

Sorry? I didn't understand.

"For?" I asked

"Not being able to conceive a son or daughter for you…" she sighed

"Sakura I was serious when I said I wasn't trying to get you pregnant. I wouldn't expect anything from it, if I didn't try."

"Sasuke… I need to tell you something before this goes any further…" she mumbled

Oh great, now what? I was already feeling slightly irritated by her.

"So tell me"

"I don't know if I can…" she went on

Yup… tell someone something important then totally deny them the next. My temper was grower wearier by the minute.

"Then don't tell me"

"Sasuke! I'm being serious!" she whined

Oh god, here it is. I can feel the anger now…

"Then tell me instead of jerking me around!" I yelled

She flinched and looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry…"

"Sakura, I'm sorry… don't"

"It's alright Sasuke, I was being difficult."

Ugh… stupid me. Now she's sorry for doing absolutely nothing.

"Can you tell me, what you needed to tell me now?" I asked

She stilled and nodded. I bet it wasn't as bad as she made me seem.

"I can't get pregnant Sasuke" she flatly told me

"Wh-what?" I asked

Did I hear her correctly? Or was that just my imagination?

"I can't ever get pregnant… even if we wanted to start a family of our own, we couldn't because I'm… not able to conceive…" she explained

I felt my whole world crumble right in front of me. No family to start? Not a son or daughter for my whole life?

What was the point then… I wanted a son and daughter of my own. I needed a son and daughter of my own…

But, she wasn't able to give me that. What am I going to do now?

"Sasuke?..." she asked

I didn't reply, it was like I was watching the whole thing outside of my body. I couldn't say anything to her… I was too broken.

"Sasuke… answer me." She begged

I simple got up and walked out. I needed to think about this…

"SASUKE PLEASE!!!" She screamed one last time before I shut the door on her.

I wanted silence…

* * *

**With Ino**

Today was going to be great, I just knew it. I'm in Paris and everything was slowly falling into place. Shikamaru was nowhere near Paris, hah! Him and his bionic freak could live happily ever after now.

I walked into the set and saw everyone doing _**nothing**_, it was like I was on the set for the night of the living dead… not one person rushed up to me, to take my lunch order, or to seat me at hair and make up.

"Excuse me? Where is hair and make-up?" I asked nicely

The girl chewed her gum like a cow, then popped it right in my face.

"Yer standing in the right place hun." She smiled

"Oh… alright. I'm Ino Yamanaka, your model for today."

"Sssshhhh, I'm trying to listen. Look here sweetie, the photographer and his woman are having a fit. Here takes a looks for yerself hun." She turned my head.

I ended up looking and regretting ever coming here to this stupid place! Curse you Paris! You let me down!

Shikamaru was having an argument about something with that bionic chit from New York! Why of all the places to be, did they have to be here?

This is what we were all hearing from the fight…

"Shika-kun!!!" Temari whined

"Leave my set Temari" Shikamaru growled

"Shika don't talk to me like that! I came all this way just to be with you!" she whined

"I'm working, leave me alone"

"Shika-kun!!!" more whining…

Oh gag me already! I hated the sound of her whiny voice and the sound of his lazy voice. I had enough of this! I wasn't going to let them ruin my career too!

"Will you shut the hell up already! I'm trying to work over here!" I yelled

The hairdresser smiled while continuing to chew on her gum. I ducked down before anyone could see me. I didn't want Shikamaru the jerk to know I was here, especially that bionic bimbo!

"Hey! Nara, get busy! We need those shots by noon!" the second photographer called out

I felt relief wash over me. I was saved…

"Hun, is there something going on between you and Mr. photographer over there?" she asked

What is it with today! I just wanted to do some work and then go home to a hotel and eat my fricken big mac while watching re-runs of America's next top model!

"I don't even know him. I just get really irritated with people yelling about stupid things." I lied

"Oh alright doll. Well… I'll go get ya some lip gloss." She walked away

Oh how I wished to be a sea creature right now. I want my mommy!

"Miss Ino?" someone asked

Now, I'm miss? Ugh! I feel old!

"Just Ino…" I corrected

A chuckle.

"Forgive me, Ino. How are you today?"

I saw a very gorgeous guy right in front of me. Oh no! I'm drooling, I know it! How embarrassing!

"I'm… uh… hi" I giggled

He chuckled and sat down at the edge of the make-up counter. Oh great view! Get a hold of yourself Ino!

"My name is Sai. It's nice to finally meet you Ino Yamanaka."

I closed my eyes upon hearing my name. It was like he knew how to press all the right buttons.

"Uh… huh.. eh yeah…" I let out

What the hell was that! Speak correctly you idiot!

He chuckled again and stood up.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you later" he said

"eh heh… meeee eh" I mumbled

He chuckled again and winked when he walked away.

I'm such an idiot! But… he was gorgeous!

* * *

**With Neji**

Tenten was going along great. No problems with the baby yet and I was happy about that.

"Neji, take me to Times Square!!!" she yelled playfully

I loved how cute she could be. So far her moods were absolutely insane! But… that didn't stop me from loving her. I loved all her qualities.

"Are you aware that it's about below zero outside?" I asked

"Pfft! Whatever! It's hot in this place anyways! Come on Neji, be a trooper and take me out!" she sang

I had to hand it to her, she was a riot.

"Ok, but don't come running to me when your feet get sore." I reminded her

"Aww Neji!!! You're no fun!"

I put the news paper down and adjusted my glasses. I looked at her and smiled.

"Alright, get your jacket." I told her

She smile so big, I thought she was going to rip something. She ran across the room and grabbed her jacket.

"You'll have to be more careful Tenten. Soon, the baby won't be able to take the strain you're putting on it."

"Hey! As long as I'm not fat yet I will do whatever I like!" she exclaimed

"You can't do that…" I said in a sing song voice

"Oh yes I can…" she copied me

"Baka" I growled

She giggled and grabbed my hand. She pulled and yanked me to the elevator. I was still trying to button up my coat.

We pushed through the crowds and met with icy sidewalks. I pulled her close to me so that nobody laid their hands on her. I was still worried about that whole incident with Yuki. I wasn't about to chance it anymore, Tenten meant far too much to me.

"Neji, take me skating!" she asked excitedly

Honestly, this girl was like the energizer bunny.

"How about we make a deal?" I suggested

"Hmm… alright Mr. Hyuga. What did you have in mind?"

"If we go to Times Square and go skating after, I want to get on the furry."

"Oh! Neji! That's a good idea! Let's go!" she shouted

I laughed about her innocence. She was so playful today.

"Neji! Neji! We have to get hot chocolate before we stand in Times Square!" she smiled

"Alright, let's go."

We made our way into a Starbuck's and ordered some chocolate. She wasn't allowed to have coffee due to her state of pregnancy.

"Do you have marshmallows?" she asked

"Yes ma'am we do. Would you like some?" the cashier asked

"Yes please!" she said

I watched how happy she looked. She amazes to no end.

"Your total is $7.50"

I paid for the chocolate and we left the store. I liked the cold, but I didn't know about Tenten. She had a high tolerance for just about anything, I was intrigued by her every second.

"Come on Neji! Faster!" she yanked me again

We ran across the street and stood in the middle section. She looked like a kid in a candy store. We watched everyone passing by and the screens change. I also took note that Chicago was playing on Broadway.

"I love you Neji…" she took my hand

Her hand was so small in my own.

"I love you too Tenten" I smiled

She giggled and pulled me close to her. I could feel her warmth even through my coat that was one thing I loved about her. She made me feel warm even in the coldest of atmospheres.

"I can feel you in my heart…" I whispered into her ear

"I feel you in my own as well." She whispered back to me

"Shall we?" I asked

"Yes! Let's go!" she said happily

We headed over to the ice for a quick skate. I watched as she picked out the right skate sizes for the both of us.

"Here Neji! Try them!" she smiled

I took them and sat down. I put the skates on and put our shoes behind the counter. She silently took my hand and led me to the ice. I took comfort in the warmth she gave me and the coldness that came from the ice.

"I'm going to quit dancing tomorrow. I signed the withdraw forms, all I need to do is hand them in." she told me

"You didn't have to do that… I know how much it means to you."

"Neji… I don't think pregnant women are supposed to jump around and be careless." She said

"Yes, I suppose your right." I sighed

"Don't worry Neji. I'm fine, really." She smiled

I was left breathless, her smile was sincere. She was telling the truth, she wanted a family even if it meant giving up her dream.

"Neji! Come over!" she laughed

I didn't realize that she was already across the ice. The sound of her voice and her laugh was all I wished to hear for the rest of my life.

"Ow! Neji!" she screamed

I snapped out of my thoughts to find Tenten lying on the ice.

"Tenten!" I shouted

I skated over to her and lifted her up.

"Neji, it hurts. Ow!" she cried

I lifted her up and skated to the concrete. I threw my shoes off and replaced them with my normal ones.

"Neji please make it stop hurting…" she groaned and cried at the same time

I lifted her up again and ran into the nearest building. I pulled out my phone and called for an ambulance.

"Neji… please…" she cried

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay Ten. An ambulance is on the way…" I tired my best to comfort her

"Neji…" she mumbled quietly

She was paler then usual and breathing unevenly. I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Tenten?"

"Neji… it hurts…" she mumbled

I felt a warm liquid coming from her. I immediately knew what it was. I didn't want to scare her so I just shushed her the best I could.

She fainted in my arms and I held her tight. The blood slowly pooled around us. I could only hope that our baby was still safe and that she would be alright.

I looked out back over to the ice and saw Yuki getting into a car. That _**evil bitch!...

* * *

**_

Ahhhhh!!!!!! I wrote that!!!! OMG! OMG! OMG! I sort of hate myself for writing that. :( Poor Neji and Tenten I toture them so much. I hope you liked the chapter and the drama! I love you all for reading and I'll love you even more for reviewing!!! So please review!!!! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Updated!!! I'm like on a roll here! A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! I would've had this up earlier but I got lazy and stopped writing for about a good two hours because I was so absorbed in reading a fic on here! I loved it! Hey, I'm human too. Alright tomorrow I might not update because I'm going to be at band practice from 6:30pm-8:30pm. Ugh... I have to play at a football game this Friday and march in a parade this Saturday... ugh! I'm so mad! Saturday I was supposed to go to a college orientation for new coming freshman. It's called senior day and since I'm a senior in high school I was invited to come and fill out an application. I really want to go there for college... Ugh! Anyways enought about me. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Have fun reading!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot.**

**

* * *

With Ino**

Oh how I loved Paris! The head photographer was talking to me about something, but as you can see I wasn't listening.

"And so you'll need to be there in about two hours…" he finished

Huh? I needed to be where?

"You got that Ino?" he asked with a smile

Uh… drool. He's so pretty…

"Ino?"

Uh-oh! Speak!

"Y-Yeah… whatever you s-say S-Sai…" I let out

"Great, good work by the way." He winked and left

Shit… I had to find out what he was walking about quick!

"Model four we need you on set ten!" the intercom shouted

Ugh… more work to be done. I was wearing a fricken bikini that hardly covered anything! My boobs looked a lot bigger in this thing… hey! That's a damn good thing!

I walked to the set and sat down on the leather couch they had. The fans started going, making it look like I was sitting in soft wind.

"Okay, hello model four. I'm Shikamaru Nar… Ino?!" the guy shouted

The shout broke my concentration and I turned to face him. Oh great… not this lazy asshole.

"Hello to you too Mr. Nara" I said

"I-Ino… how have you been?" he asked

"If you don't mind, can we get on with the shoot? I have a million and a half things to do today…"

"Sure, yeah. Let's get on with it…" he told me

I leaned over the desk that was in front of the couch. This was all pretty awkward for me, since my ex boyfriend was the one taking the photos.

"Rest your head on your elbow now…" he instructed

I did just as he said and slightly opened my mouth. It was supposed to be sexy and innocent. I was doing a bikini shoot for teenagers. So weird…

"Beautiful…" he sighed

I mentally rolled my eyes and kept crawling all over the place in a bikini… I probably looked like a slut. Ugh…

"Ok, that's a wrap! We're done with the first shoot." He shouted

Everyone clapped and whistled. I smiled and walked off the set as fast as I could.

"Ino wait up, I need to talk to you…" Shikamaru yelled

I stopped and turned around while wrapping a towel around myself.

"Did I forget something?" I asked

"Um well no. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to get something to eat and maybe we could talk about…"

"I don't think so Shikamaru" I cut him off. "I have important things I need to do… sorry"

I walked off and left a stunned Shikamaru standing there.

I wasn't going to go back to that loser, no matter how much he tried to apologize. I wasn't going to be a door mat anymore. Besides, he still had that bionic bimbo.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

I wanted children of my own, but Sakura couldn't give that to me. What was the point in being married then?

"Sasuke, please talk to me!" Sakura's voice pleaded on the voice machine.

I couldn't…I just couldn't…

I needed to be alone right now. I wanted space from her.

"Sasuke Uchiha, if you don't talk to me then you can forget about us ever being married!" she screamed into the voice machine.

I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I wanted to love her and be with her, yes, but at the same time all I wanted to do was have a family with the person I love.

"Sasuke-kun! It's Karin, call me back sexy…" Karin purred into the phone.

Ugh, not her again. Why didn't she understand that I didn't love or like her anymore! The only person I wanted was a certain pink haired girl named after her mother's favorite fruit.

Knock, knock

I stiffened. She was here…

Knock, knock

I have to answer it…

Knock, knock

I waited…

"Sasuke, I know your there. I saw your car parked outside…" Sakura said from the other side of the door.

Crap!

"Please… please talk to me…" she pleaded

Why in the hell was I avoiding her in the first place? I'm so stupid…

I opened the door and saw a furious Sakura waiting.

"Why have you been avoiding me you asshole!" she screamed

I flinched and backed up so she could come in. I always wondered why I was so stupid… it was my mother's fault! She dropped me I know it!

"Sasuke!" she screamed

Oh yeah… back to reality.

"Sakura, I wasn't feeling well. I also had lots of work with my family…" I lied

She pushed me and my back met the floor. Ouch…

"My ass you were busy!" she yelled

I think I know why Tenten always told me not to get her mad.

"Sakura… just… I wasn't sure about… I got so…" I rambled

"Shut up! You listen to me Uchiha! If you want to get divorced then just show me where to sign!" she screamed

Oh man…

"Sakura I don't want to…"

"Shut up! I'm not done talking!" she screamed again

She's going to blow both of my ears out at this rate…

"I'm not some door mat here! I'm your wife and I expect to be treated like it! I will not forgive you so easily this time around, you got that!" she screamed

Ugh… I get it, I get it.

"Yes but Sakura I…"

"Good! Now, do you love me or not!" she yelled

Oh hey! There's a spider by her foot.

"SASUKE!" she shrieked

I flinched and covered my ears.

"Of course I love you Sakura" I told her

"GOOD!" She shrieked

"Can I get up now?" I asked impishly

"NO!" She screamed

I laid my head down on the floor and sighed

"I'm pregnant…" she mumbled

I shot up from the ground and looked her deep in her eyes.

"Did you just say that you're pregnant?" I asked

She rolled her eyes and pushed me away again.

"Yes, you idiot! I went to the doctor's office this morning for a check up and they found something… and well here I am, pregnant and all…" she explained

YES!!!!!!!!

"Are you sure?" I asked

"OF COURSE YOU ASSHOLE! I'M NOT LYING ABOUT THIS!!!" She screamed

I nodded and smiled.

"I'm happy…" I told her

She smiled and hugged me tight.

"Good." She whispered into my ear.

* * *

**With Tenten**

What is this weird feeling… I feel so empty.

I opened my eyes and found Neji holding my hand.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked

Realization hit me after he asked me that question… I had a miscarriage…

I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Neji… can we get out of here?" I asked

"Yeah… we can go now. I brought the car here when you were sleeping." He said

I nodded and slowly got up. The nurse put me in the wheel chair and wheeled me down the hall. I saw people sitting in the other rooms, some crying, some laughing, and some alone.

I felt so cold and alone, all I wanted was to lay in Neji's arms. I took his hand in mine and he held it tight.

After getting out of the hospital, Neji went to the Chinese restaurant for the Chinese take out we ordered. Let's just say that tonight or for the next life time things weren't going to be the same.

"Did you want anything else?" Neji asked

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked away from the window.

"No… I'm fine." I answered

We got back to my apartment and Neji helped me upstairs. I sat on the couch and curled up in my blanket while Neji turned on the lights and the TV for me. He brought the food over and we started to eat silently.

I didn't eat much, I just poked my food around. I wasn't all that hungry after the experience I just had.

"Ten… I'm sorry." He sighed

I looked up from my food and gave him a questioning look. He had no reason to be sorry as far as I was concerned. He didn't do anything wrong…

"Neji, you didn't do anything wrong." I told him

"Please… don't make excuses for me now…"

I was confused now.

"I don't want to fight about nothing. I'm too tired…"

He sighed and picked up his food and put it back in the kitchen.

"Neji… that wasn't your fault or… don't blame yourself." I mumbled

I heard plates falling and being broken. I flinched and saw Neji hitting his head against the wall.

"IT WAS MY FAULT!! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT!!" He yelled

I got up from the couch and rushed to his side. He sunk down the floor crying and shaking with anger.

"Neji… sweetie don't do this to yourself." I whispered

"Ten! It was my fault… she said it in front of both of us, remember?" he cried

I rubbed his back and pulled his head down on my shoulder. I hugged him tight and shushed him.

"Calm down" I whispered

"Our baby is gone because I didn't watch out for you" he cried harder into my shoulder

That did it, I finally cried about it. The one dream I ever wanted was gone. My baby was taken from me and I couldn't do anything about it.

"No Neji… it's not because of you. I had no control over my body and we couldn't save our baby even if we wanted to." I cried

We sat there in the corner of the kitchen crying and holding each other. Our hearts ached for the baby we would never have. And it was all because of a girl named… _**Yuki**_.

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

Ino just flat out rejected me…

"Ugh…" I groaned

"So she rejected you huh?" my dad asked amused

"Troublesome. I'm glad you're having fun with my misery old man" I grumbled

Crunch, crunch

"Shikamaru… you need to man up. Stop being so lazy all the time." He spoke again

"Dad… what are you even doing here?" I asked annoyed

"Your mother wanted me to check up on you. You know how she gets…"

Ugh… I did know how that turned out. Just thinking about it was making me shudder.

"Well, here I am. I'm fine, now you can go" I grumbled

"Not so fast Shikamaru, what did she say?" he pressed

"Ugh… not this again old man…" I sighed

He was impossible.

"Tell me and I'll leave…" he scoffed

"Ugh fine, fine! She told me she had important things to do. She wouldn't give me the time of day."

"Ah… she pulled the whole 'I've got better things to do than talk to you' act."

I nodded and scratched the back of my head. At this point he was never going to leave…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… now what do I do?" I asked

"Beg" he simply said

Beg? What the hell! That wasn't a solution!!!

"What!" I shouted

"You beg her for forgiveness! Sing to her, buy her flowers, do anything!" he shouted

This old man was crazy! I wasn't about to a laughingstock out of myself.

"Your crazy old man. I'm not doing it!" I said

"Shikamaru, you have to if you love her." He pleaded

"I do, but making an idiot of myself is just asking for too much."

"It's Paris! You've got the background now you just lay down the ground work" he smiled

"Troublesome… alright but if she rejects me again. You'll be the first one to get it old man…" I warned him

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You kids these days are so picky…" he sighed

I walked back on to the set and found Ino talking… well more like flirting with Sai. What the hell was going on here!

I walked over and cleared my throat in front of them.

"I need to go over some things with you Ino…"

She just nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She turned back to Sai

Just who did this loser think he was! And what did he think he was doing with _**my **_girlfriend!

She got up and walked over to me.

"So what did you need Nara?" she asked

So now I was Nara!?

"Ino… what do you think your doing with Sai?" I growled

She looked like she was about to laugh. She smiled and let out a little giggle.

"What exactly do you mean?" she asked

"I mean Sai just fools around. You don't need that…"

"Since when did you become an expert on what I need?" she spat

Oh great… I forgot she was my ex and I had hurt her. Not intentionally! I wasn't even doing anything with Temari!

"Okay Ino you need to get this straight. I didn't do anything with Temari… I can barely stand the girl much less look at her." I explained

She scoffed and turned away from me.

"You are such a horrible liar Shikamaru! We all saw you having an argument on the set."

What? Oh! She was the person who yelled. Hehehe…

"So you're the person who yelled?" I asked amused

"No! Why would I do that?" she asked

I smirked and shook my head. It was obvious now that she still loved me.

"Ino, don't deny your feelings for me…"

"Whatever! I don't have feelings for _**you**_!"

Yes… she does. The way she just said that last sentence just confirmed it.

"I didn't and would never do anything with Temari… she's not my type and besides, why would I do that with her when someone already has my heart?"

She blushed and looked away.

"Well… I feel sorry for whomever it is that has your rotten heart!" she hissed

"Ino… just admit you still love me" I told her

She gapped and backed away. Oh no… not the move I wanted her to make.

"If you think you can just come back into my life and have me swoon over you again! You're wrong Shikamaru!" She yelled

"Shika-kun!!!" a whined called out

Shit… I hated that voice with a passion…

"Looks like your freak of nature needs you…" she mumbled

Ugh… I'm going to personally throw Temari into on-coming traffic if someone doesn't do it for me.

"I don't even know how she knows I'm here!" I defended myself

"Yeah? Doesn't look that way to me." She hissed

"Shika-kun!!! Where are you?" Temari whined again

Oh god… this turned out really bad…

"I've got to get ready for my date tonight. You better get that bimbo off the set before someone sees." She said while walking away

"Wait, Ino…." I mumbled

She was already gone by the time the words escaped my mouth.

"There you are!" a shrilling voice called out

I officially hate life and I wished to god that someone just take a big life eraser and erase me from the planet!

* * *

I hope you liked it! Again I might not update tomorrow due to my night practice with band. I'm sorry!!! But I'll try my very best! I'll love you guys even more if you do me a favor and please review!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Updated! Sorry for the wait! Since I'm in the marching band I was playing at the first football game Friday night. We won yay! On Saturday I marched in the county parade and I was so tired the rest of the day. So forgive me for waiting until today to get things done. I've come up with a new story line for a new NejiTen story. It is another highschool fic, so if you could, maybe you could check it out when I write it tomorrow. I will also update Hypothesized :) Think I should do it? Well anyways enjoy the chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot.**

**

* * *

With Ino**

Ugh… stupid Shikamaru!

He thinks he knows everything! As if I would still love him! I didn't indicate any of that!

"Ino?" someone asked

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. Sai was looking straight at me with a smile. I almost melted…

"Uh… Hi Sai." I greeted

"I asked if you wanted to get some lunch with me… do you?" he asked

I blushed and looked away. Did he really just ask me to get some food with him? When I told Shikamaru that I had a date I was just trying to get him jealous… not that I like him or anything… ARG! Stupid Shikamaru!

"Um… actually I'm kind of busy tonight. I have to meet some people…" I explained

"Oh… well maybe next time?"

"Sure." I answered

He smiled and walked away.

I sighed and slapped my forehead. Stupid Shikamaru and him knowing everything… I still did love him.

Now, I've got to go find that lazy ass…

I walked around the set and didn't see any pineapple head. Ugh… I'm never going to find him at this rate.

"I-Ino?" someone called out to me

Speak of that lazy ass…

"Where the hell have you been Shikamaru?!" I yelled

He slowly backed up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wh-what?"he stammered

"I've been looking all over for you lazy ass!" I shouted

"I-Ino… what's g-goi…"

"Oh shut it!"

"Ino…"

I had enough of this crap. This lazy ass was mine! I wasn't going to let that bimbo have him!

"You already know that I still love you so stuff it…" I grumbled

He smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss. Screw it, he wasn't married to her anyways.

**The next day**

"Ino I swear I was never cheating on you with her." He grumbled

I mentally smiled. I knew that he didn't cheat on me after he told me his story about… fifteen thousand times!

"Liar!" I yelled

But… I felt like playing around with him a little more.

"What can I do to make you believe me?" he asked

Hmm… what can he do? Let me think… OH! I GOT IT!

"Take me to the opera and you have to stay awake." I ordered

He looked stunned. I smiled to myself… I had him right where I wanted him.

"Fine…" he grumbled

I shook my head.

"Never mind, since your not willing to comply with actual feelings. Leave it, I'll go with Sai." I spat

He stiffened and sighed

"Ino, will you please go with me to the opera when we get back to New York. Please?" he asked

I smiled to myself. I was getting better at this.

"Why thank you Shikamaru, I'd love to go!" I happily accepted

He smiled and gently hugged me. He was happy and so was I. Hah! Stupid, blonde, spiky haired bimbo! I was going to take that girl down!

* * *

**With Neji**

My days were slowly getting better. Tenten was getting worse…

I continued to sleep at her apartment to keep her company. She held me tight when we slept and didn't let go. She cried every time I left her to go to my job and school.

I wasn't disappointed that she always wanted to be around me, just worried about what she would do to herself when I wasn't there.

"Neji, are you hungry?" She asked me quietly

My stomach grumbled softly and I smiled at her. She let out a soft giggle and went into the kitchen to get me something to eat.

"Ten, I've got to get to work soon." I told her

The rumbling in the kitchen stopped and it was silent…

Oh great not again… I sighed and walked into the kitchen to find Tenten almost in tears. I walked up to her and hugged her tight.

"I promise to come back right after I get off. I'm not going to go out for drinks with my collogues again." I whispered into her ear.

She choked back her tears and turned her head into my chest and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I'm being like this Neji…" she sniffled

"It's alright Ten." I kissed the top of her head

She kissed my cheek and gave me the bravest smile she could muster.

"I'll be alright, Neji." She murmured against my chest.

I just held her tight against me. I loved feeling her close to me… it was like we were one with each other.

"How about I take leave from my classes and work for the next week." I suggested

Her smile grew wider and she nodded. I loved seeing her happy.

**Later that evening**

I picked up some burgers and fries for dinner tonight. Ino wasn't going to be back for another week and Sakura and Sasuke are at my apartment mulling over baby names. Tenten and I were truly happy for them, but we just lost our future baby… so anything about babies was a touchy subject for both Tenten and I.

I turned the corner and I really wish I hadn't… Yuki was waiting there.

"Oh hi Neji, what a surprise." She smirked

I glared and pushed past her.

"I heard about Tenten losing your baby and I was real… _**torn **_up about it." She spat

Keep your cool Neji… I have to get home or she'll worry.

"Neji… don't ignore me!" she screamed

I just rolled my eyes while still walking to the apartment.

"Neji! Your mine! Don't you get it?!" she shrieked

Yeah, yeah, yeah… you wish.

"NEJI!" She yelled

That was it! I turned around and pushed her against the wall.

"Shut the hell up." I hissed

She wiped her teary eyes and gulped.

"Neji… I just want you back. Tell me what I need to do! Please!" she begged

I slammed my hand against the wall next to her face. I glared into her frightened eyes.

"Listen Yuki… Tenten is mine. I don't love anyone else but her. I will not leave her… especially for something like you. Get it through your head you pathetic piece of crap." I spat

She slid down the wall of the building and cried. She balled her eyes out and her body shook. I scoffed at the disgusted sight in front of me.

"Neji… please just love me." She begged

"Hell no." I answered her

I walked into the building and up to the apartment still holding the food. When I walked in I felt relief, my life was here and I loved it.

Tenten came running out of the bedroom and into my arms.

"I missed you!!!" she squealed

I chuckled and picked her up bridal style.

"I got us some food." I told her

She smiled and kissed me tenderly. My life felt like heaven when she was here.

* * *

**With Sakura**

"Sasuke, I need some eggs. Will you get some for me?" I asked

"Anything for you." He grumbled

I giggled at his tone of voice. He was such a poop!

"Are you still angry?" I asked innocently

He grumbled and gave me three eggs.

"No, Sakura."

"Liar…"

"Ok I am."

"But why???" I asked

"You colored my hair pink!" he hissed

I leaned over the counter and laughed hard.

"It's not funny. I can't go to work until it gets washed out!" he hissed

I laughed harder and pulled him to me. He shoved my hands back and turned away from me.

I backed away and ran into the bedroom crying.

"S-Sakura… I'm sorry…" he softly said

I was always so emotional when he was in a bad mood. I guess being pregnant wasn't all it's cracked up to be.

"Cherry…"

He came into the room and sat down on the bed beside me. I turned away from him and stuffed my face into the pillows.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into my ear

I groaned and pushed him away. He chuckled and pulled me to his chest.

"Stop it, Sasuke…" I mumbled

"Come on Cherry don't be so emotional." He murmured into the crook of my neck.

"You're so mean to me. I don't even know why I married you…"

He chuckled against my neck and I smiled.

"You married me because you love me… and because I love you back…" he purred into my ear

I giggled and turned toward him.

"You promise?" I asked

He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Yes, I'll love you forever."

"Good, because I'll love you forever too…"

We cuddled under the blankets and turned on the TV.

"Not this crappy show again…" Sasuke complained

I rolled my eyes and laid against him. He was too proud to admit that he liked watching Gilmore girls with me.

It was getting to the good part where Jess and Rory were about to kiss, but it was interrupted by Sasuke's cell phone.

"No… let it ring." I begged

"I'll be right back." He told me

I watched him get out of bed and open his phone. He turned around and gave me a quick smile before closing the door.

I thought about calling Tenten and asking her to hang out, but she was going through a weird phase where she wouldn't leave the apartment. I also didn't want to mention anything about babies to her, because she just lost hers.

The door flung open.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked

"Shikamaru got an early flight home. I need to pick him up." He told me

"Ooo! Can I go to?" I asked

He nodded and I was about to jump out of the bed, but he pushed me back down.

"Careful, Sakura. Remember what the doctor said…"

I sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" I mumbled

Sasuke was extra protective of me and the baby these days. I could barely get out of the room without him freaking out.

But it was worth it.

We headed out of the apartment and walked to Sasuke's car. Shikamaru called Sasuke and asked him to pick him up at the airport. It was a hell of a long drive to get there so we left in a matter of minutes after he called.

We drove down the street and continued to drive to the airport.

"Sasuke, can we stop for dinner after we get him?" I asked

He laughed a little and nodded.

"Don't laugh! I'm sorry I'm getting chubby, but I'm pregnant." I grumbled

"I think you look cute."

I blushed at his remark and kept looking forward.

* * *

**With Shikamaru**

I called Sasuke and asked him to come get me from the airport. I came back a week early with Ino because we heard about Tenten and Neji's loss. Ino said she needed to get back as soon as possible.

"Shikamaru can you make the plane go any faster?" she asked

Was she serious?

"Uh, no Ino. Why don't you ask, since this is your private jet."

"Ugh!!!" she grumbled

"You need to relax. I'm more than sure Neji is taking care of Tenten, trust me. He loves her more than life itself." I explained

She just sighed and crumpled into my side. I held her and ran my fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I'm just really worried about her. She's had a problem in the past with dealing with her pain and stress. I just hope that she hasn't resorted to that yet." She told me

I kissed her head and pulled her into my lap.

"We'll get back in time." I assured her

"Shikamaru… can you tell me something?"

"Alright, what do you want to hear?" I asked

"Tell me about your parents."

I was taken aback by her request. I didn't know she would want to know something like that.

"Well, my mother is the scariest woman in this world."

She giggled and playfully hit my arm. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"My father is weird. He likes to share too much information with anyone, especially just to get a rise out of me. My mother is constantly yelling at either me or my dad because she says we're too lazy." I explained

"Well… your family sounds normal to me"

I chuckled and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Tell me about your family."

She sighed and shrugged.

"I don't really know my family. My parents are divorced, I'm an only child. I chose to live with my father because my mother is an actress. My father is just really rich and he's also got lots of connections in New York and Japan. I can't really explain it."

"Okay, tell me about your father."

"Well, he's a great man. Very kind and generous, but he's always gone. He always chose his job over family. He was very shocked that I chose to live with him instead of my mother, but he was happy nonetheless. I was given everything I ever asked for in life, but the one thing I never got was spending time with my daddy."

"I'm sorry Ino." I kissed her cheek

"I've always been independent, ever since the age of six."

"I'm lucky to have you then" I purred

She shivered and giggled. She sat in my lap facing toward me. I brought her head down to mine and kissed her passionately.

"We'll be arriving at the airport in about fifteen minutes." The intercom announced

I gently broke the kiss and looked her in the eye.

"We're almost there" I told her

She just held my gaze with hers and pulled her shirt over her head. I watched her in amazement. Was she really doing this?

"I-Ino… what are you…"

"I'm finally ready for you Shikamaru." She licked my ear

It sent shivers down my spine and I kissed her shoulders.

"I want you Shikamaru…" she whispered into my ear.

I didn't blush… but I was nervous. I could tell she was nervous by the way her body was shaking. This wasn't right… out first time with each other shouldn't be a crappy uncomfortable fifteen minutes in a plane. She deserved better than this.

"Ino… wait, let's…."

She cut me off by kissing me. She pulled my shirt off over my head.

Okay, now things definitely had to stop. I knew she didn't want to do this here.

"Ino wait, let's stop." I manage to get out.

She pulled back and looked at me.

"What's wrong Shikamaru?" she asked

"Ino, listen I know that you don't want our first time to be in this small cramped plane. You want it to be special and in the right place. I know this because I want it like that too. I want everything to be perfect, because you deserve the best. I care about you too much to let you do this now."

She just looked down at her hands and I saw tears roll down her cheeks.

Shit… I probably got that all wrong…

"Ino, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No." she cut me off

"What?"

"No… your right… about me not wanting to do this here." She sighed

I nodded and smiled while cupping her cheek in my hand.

"Thank you Shikamaru… for thinking about me so highly. I feel safe with you." She sniffled

I wrapped my shirt around her and held to my chest. I gently wiped her tears with my fingers.

"You mean more than the whole world to me. I could never purposely do anything to hurt you. You're everything to me Ino. I love you…" I kissed her tears away.

"I l-love you too Shikamaru…" she whimpered

I held her close to me and listened to her breathing. Ino Yamanaka is and will always be my everything.

* * *

I love InoShika!!! SO cute! NejiTen is my favorite ever! SasuSaku is good too. :) Yes... this story is all about the Ooc'ness. I love every one of your reviews, I read them when I'm sad and they make me feel better. You guys inspire me to no end, thanks for the reviews! Oh and please review lol!


	15. Chapter 15

Updated! Okay, I'm really super sorry about the long wait. I've been sick... really sick. Ugh, I'm still not feeling well. I think I busted my guts from all the coughing I've been doing. Ew, too graphic. Sorry! Anyways this coming week is going to be horrible! It's homecoming week and I'm in the marching band so it's going to be hell for me. Get this, I have to march in the halls of my school Monday and Friday morning! Whoa... ugh and we have this stupid homecoming parade and everyone is going to see me ugh!!! Alrighty, well I'll try to update tomorrow if I'm not running a fever. I thank you for all being patient! :) I love you all!!!! Enjoy reading this chapter!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot. **

**

* * *

With Tenten**

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Neji?"

"Tenten if you say my name again, I swear…" he growled

I giggled and crawled over to his side. Tonight, we were watching what Neji would call "chick flicks." I read the Twilight saga with Neji and he hates to admit it, but he liked it. I know he did because he asked me to re-read the ending of Breaking dawn.

"Neji, why are you not watching the movie?" I mumbled against his shoulder

"Because Tenten… you read the books to me. I know how it ends already. Besides, what's the point in watching an unfinished trilogy?" he groaned

I rolled my eyes and bit his shoulder.

He flinched and kissed my forehead.

He could be such a poop some times. I was actually very intrigued that he would sit here and watch this movie.

"Tenten, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no." he said monotonously

"Aww come on Neji! You're no fun…" I pouted

He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Alright, but just this once…" he hissed

I smiled and climbed on to his back.

"Come on boy!" I shouted happily

I gripped his shoulders and swung my feet at his sides.

"Yeehaw, yeehaw…" he said lazily

I couldn't help but laugh to myself. My poor Neji, always did anything for me even if it was embarrassing.

He crawled around the apartment with me on his back.

"To the pillows! Charge!!!" I yelled

Neji sighed and crawled faster toward the bedroom and into the mountain of pillows on the floor.

"Okay… you can rest now." I patted his head and he fell down on to the pillows.

"Tenten, this is stupid and childish."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss. He kissed me back and smirked against my lips.

"You perv get off of me." I pushed him away

He chuckled and pulled me close by my legs.

"Says she who kissed me first." He whispered

I blushed and tried to crawl away, but he just pulled me back to him by my legs. He crawled on top of me and smirked.

'Arrogant jerk…' I thought

"Where do you think your going Miss pervert?" he chided

I squirmed and huffed.

"You're the one being perverted, Neji." I grumbled

He chuckled and sat up and pulled me between his legs. My back was against his hard chest while he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You've changed me." He whispered.

I shivered involuntarily.

"Ever since I met you I couldn't stand days, minutes, or seconds without you."

I probably looked like a tomato right about now. I could feel the blood in my cheeks. How embarrassing!

He kissed the back of my neck and proceeded very tenderly and slowly to kiss my neck.

"Is it too much to want you forever?" he whispered

I couldn't answer. My brain was still hazy.

"N-no…" I mumbled hoarsely

He chuckled and I could feel the vibrations from his laugh in my back. Neji talking and being like this was something very rare.

"Will you stay with me… forever?" he asked

I smiled and spun around and kissed him tenderly. He wants to spend the rest of his life with me too!

"Yes, Neji. Forever…" I answered

He pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair.

"Good, I wasn't taking no for an answer." he added smugly

Stupid Hyuga prodigy… but he was my stupid Hyuga prodigy. I could live with that.

* * *

**With Ino**

"Shikamaru…" I poked him

Snore

"Shikamaru" I hissed

Snore

"SHIKAMARU!" I yelled

"Wh-what?" he asked with drool sliding down the side of his mouth.

"I've been trying to wake you up for an hour now."

"What time is it?"

"We've been back for about two hours!"

"Oh… shall we?" he asked impishly

"…"

I got up without a word and got my stuff.

"I'm sorry…" he grumbled

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by his collar.

"Just. Get. Me. Home…. NOW!" I hissed

"Ok, ok… troublesome…" he sighed

'He's so cute…' I thought

We got off the airplane and out to the street.

"Are we getting a cab?" I asked

"I called Sasuke for a ride. He's waiting"

I sighed of relief and held on tight to his hand.

"You're so troublesome. One minute you're mad and the next you love me again." He groaned

"I don't ever stop loving you idiot, now get me back home!"

"So troublesome…"

"Cherry!" I squealed when I saw her in the car

"Ino!" she jumped out of the car and hugged me

"Sakura!" Sasuke hissed behind us

I turned around to find Sasuke glaring at both me and Sakura. Okay, I definitely missed a lot of stuff…

"Why is he glaring?" I asked out loud

There was no response.

"A-actually Ino, Sasuke is glaring because I shouldn't be reckless with the baby."

Oh! Well duh Ino.

"Oh! Well, shall we get going? I need to see Tenten ASAP."

Shikamaru threw our luggage in the trunk and we sped off down the street and back into the city.

"Can we stop to get something to eat?" Cherry asked

I nodded and nudged Shikamaru.

"Sure, why not." He groaned

He was so lazy, it drove me crazy. I wanted to whack him over the head and make him do a thousand push ups!

"What did I do now?"

I tore my gaze away from him. I didn't know that I was glaring a hole right into him in the midst of my thinking.

"Nothing, just stop being so lazy idiot." I mumbled

He shrugged and pressed his forehead back to the window.

'Stupid, idiot of a lazy boyfriend!' I thought

"Sasuke wants to eat at the Olive Garden. So you want?" Cherry asked

"Whatever, I don't care."

Snore, sigh.

Ugh! Stupid Shikamaru!!! I had enough of this. I punched him in the arm and he flinched.

"What's the deal now Ino?" he asked annoyed

"Speak! Say something! I'm bored, you lazy ass!" I grumbled

"Hi Ino, how is your day?" he sighed

I punched him in the arm and turned away from him. Such an idiot!

"I love you…" he whispered in my ear

I smiled, but kept it hidden from him. I liked to torture him.

"Yeah, sure you do…"

"Ino… don't do that…" he growled

Whoa… I didn't know he could do that. Hehehe! I found something fun to do!

"Don't bother me…."

"Ino, I mean it." He warned

How fun!

"Stop touching me Shikamaru…"

"Ino…"

I'm having fun!!! I'm having fun!!! He's adorable when he gets angry.

"No"

"Troublesome woman…" he hissed

He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest, connecting his lips with mine in a pierce kiss.

FINALLY! DUN, DUN, DUN!!!! INO WINS!!!! WAHOOOO!!!!!

He gently broke the kiss and bit my neck.

Ouch! What the hell?!

"Sh-Shikamaru!" I squealed

He smirked and licked the broken skin on my neck. I involuntarily moaned a little. His smirked grew wider against my skin.

Ugh! He already knew what I was doing! Stupid jerk!

"I hate you…" I teased

"I love you too." He kissed my forehead

He sat me up and held me close to him. Come to think of it, I am really hungry. I hope we get to that restaurant soon.

* * *

**With Neji**

I couldn't believe Tenten was actually happy tonight. I was sure glad that we were going on a vacation very soon. I just had to let my family know about my little time off.

"Neji?"

"Hmm?"

"Everything is set up."

"Alright, be right there."

I set my coffee down and closed my laptop. I stretched in the office chair and set my glasses aside. Tenten wanted to show me how to slow dance and I accepted.

I took the hair tie out of my hair and ran my fingers through my hair while walking into the living room. She waited for me in the center of the room with a smile. The lights were off and the place was lit with soft lighting and candles. The glow from the streets was helping with the light as well. It looked nice and comfortable.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you. So do you." She smiled

"So, how are we doing this?"

"First of all, 'this' is referred to as dancing. I'll be gentle…" she purred

I smirked and took her hand in mine.

"I'm going to follow you, so you know how to lead. I'm going to follow your steps so be sure to leave room for me to step with you." She smiled

I nodded and we started moving to the music. I took a step back with my left foot and she followed, and this happened every time I took a step. She explained it to me in a simple way right from the beginning.

"You're a great teacher"

"Thanks, I thought it was going to be harder. You're a really good student" she teased

I pulled slid my hand down to the small of back and pulled her closer. Her breath hitched and I smirked at the effect I had on her.

"Don't do that again…" she warned

I chuckled and she leaned her head against my chest. We swayed to the rhythm of the music and listened to each other's breathing.

"Neji… I've been thinking…"

Crap… I'm not going to get out of this alive.

"Have you?" she pressed

"Uh… sure." I answered

I had no idea what she just asked me. I was too busy zoning out on my own thoughts.

"Tenten, what did I just say sure to?"

"I knew it, you weren't listening…" she grumbled

"Then please tell me."

She rolled her eyes and teasingly hit me.

"I asked if your parents know that we're going on that vacation together? And if they wanted to finally meet me?"

Shit… I knew I was going to die.

"Yes, they know. And they'd love to finally meet you. I just have to get a day and time." I lied

I'm such an asshole.

She smiled and kissed me tenderly. Shit… how am I going to explain everything to my parents? I know they'll be thrilled to hear about her, but my uncle was another thing. He was the head of the clan and he didn't like anyone who didn't have money.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked

I shook my head and pulled her closer and tangled my hands in her hair.

"I love you Neji." She whispered

"I love you too"

The lights suddenly turned on and someone cleared their throat.

We both stopped moving and looked to the door.

"Are we interrupting something?"

"Ino!!!" Tenten squealed

She ran to her and pulled her into a tight hug. I immediately felt guilty for lying to her, she was such an innocent person.

"Hyuga, how've you been?" Shikamaru asked

"Nara." I nodded. "Every thing is fine, You?"

"Troublesome…" he grumbled

I looked toward Ino and smirked. She looked like a handful; I'm glad that Tenten wasn't any trouble at all.

"We're celebrating Sakura and Sasuke's soon to be arrival!" Ino shouted

I immediately rushed to Tenten's side and pulled her to me. They didn't pay attention to us, while everyone shouted and poured drinks.

"It's okay…" I whispered into her ear.

I kissed away the tear drops that fell from her eyes. At that moment I hated Ino for making Tenten's pain worse.

"Take me away… please…" she croaked

I kissed her forehead and grabbed our coats by the entrance.

"Neji, Tenten where are you…"

"Don't…" I hissed at them

I glared at all of them before retreating out of the apartment with Tenten.

She cried and sobbed for an hour straight. I knew the pain she felt, I had lost my baby as well. But I still had Tenten and she was the only thing keeping me from breaking down.

"I'm s-sorry Neji…" she hiccupped

"Shhh, don't so this Tenten." I wiped her tears away.

I couldn't and would not have her crying out in the hallway of her complex and I didn't want Sasuke to bring Sakura back to my place with Tenten there. So, I got us a room at a nice motel for the night.

"Please stop crying my love" I whispered into her ear.

Her cries turned into sobs, and her sobs turned into soft hiccups. I rocked her back and forth rubbed her back, she fell asleep in my arms.

"I love you and I won't let anyone hurt you." I said softly before kissing her head.

I covered her with the blankets and turned off the lights.

I felt a vibration coming from my pants pocket and went out on to the balcony to answer the phone call.

"Uncle?"

"Yes, Neji. Good your still awake. Listen, uh I've got some good news." He told me

"Hn."

"We're going to be merging with the Kensekei corps."

"That is good news. Did you tell my father?"

"Yes I have. There's also another thing…"

I didn't like the sound of this already.

"Which is what?"

"I want to introduce you to Hitomi Kensekei, the head of Kensekei's niece. She's a really fine young lady and I want you to show her around New York tomorrow when she gets settled in. He'll be pleased to hear that his favorite niece is being shown around by you."

Shit…

"Uncle, I'm a little…"

"Now listen Neji, your father has agreed to the arrangement. Just show her around, take her to lunch and then her family will be there in no time." He explained

Shit he cornered me. I looked to Tenten's sleeping form and sighed.

"Alright Uncle. But I'm pressed for time, I can't guarantee she'll be happy. Have a good night."

I hung up the phone and ran a hand through my hair.

I promised Tenten my whole week to her. And now I had to take my whole day off for some high maintenance bitch my uncle wants to merge with.

I climbed into bed and held her tight. I wasn't going to let anyone take her away from me, even if I had to disown myself from my family. Nobody was going to get in my way… nobody…

* * *

I put a lot less of Sasuke and Sakura because well... somebody awesome told me I needed to put more Neji and Tenten in my story so I did. And as for Ino and Shikamaru... well I just love that pairing :D Please review!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Updated!!! I'm so sorry for the wait, I honestly didn't mean to do that. I was traveling around the state I live in and I had fun. My sister came back for a visit for my mother's birthday. My sister hasn't come back to visit for two years, so it was nice. I just got back last night and again I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I'll be sure to write the next chapter quickly. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot. :O**

**

* * *

With Shikamaru**

I suddenly felt a sense of anger toward everyone in the room after Ino shouted about Sakura's bun in the oven.

"_Neji, Tenten where you..."_

"_Don't…" Neji hissed _

I saw the humiliation and hurt in both of their eyes. It was really depressing watching those two mope around everyone being happy so they left in a hurry.

"Oh my gosh… I f-forgot…"

I turned back to Ino and she was frowning. I walked over to her and rubbed her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"No Shikamaru. I can't believe I did that. I forgot about Tenten's mishap…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that they just need time to get over it. Don't bring yourself down, let's celebrate with Sakura, she needs you too."

She nodded and a small smile curved her lips.

I turned back to the celebration only to find Sakura crying on Sasuke's shoulder and Ino trying to hold back tears.

Ugh… troublesome women.

"Ino, let's get some fresh air." I pulled her out on the terrace.

"Shikamaru, everyone is getting married and starting a family of their own. When are we going to follow in that direction?"

I tensed and shrugged.

"I haven't given much thought to it. But, I do want to marry you."

She turned toward me and smiled.

"You do?" she asked

"Yes."

"You might be the most troublesome woman I've ever met besides my own mother, but I know I'm head over heels for you."

She giggled and kissed me softly.

"And you may be the most lazy person in this world, but I love you with all my heart." She said.

I rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead. I loved that she used my whole name and not some stupid abbreviated version like: Shika.

"Sakura tells me that she's thinking about moving to Seattle."

Well this is new…

"Sasuke was given an offer at his father's main office. I think it'll be good for him with the upcoming arrival."

"Yeah, but I'll miss Sakura." She frowned.

"I'm sure she'll miss you too."

"Shikamaru, I don't want to leave New York. In fact if we were to leave I'd want to go back to Konoha in Japan."

"Ah yes, Konoha. My parents are moving back next month. I told them we'd visit."

"Really!?" she squealed

I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"You're not just trying to get into my pants are you?" she questioned

I blushed and looked away.

'Why the hell did she always corner me like this?' I thought.

"No, Ino. I'm not trying to get into your pants, though it wouldn't be a bad idea…"

"Sh-SHIKAMARU!" She shrieked

I smirked and pinched her sides gently.

"Stop it!" she whined.

"I like that fact that you're not too skinny…"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm fat Shikamaru Nara?!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

She was such a drag some times.

* * *

**With Neji**

"Tenten, I know you're not going to like this… but I've got something big happening at the office today and I need to be there."

I sighed for the hundredth time this morning. How the hell was I going to explain to Tenten that I had to escort another girl around New York while she stayed in a motel by herself?

I ruffled my hair and groaned.

This was such a bad idea…

I walked out of the bathroom after making myself look presentable and watched as Tenten sat in the chair by the open window.

She looked like a goddess. An image of pure beauty.

"Good morning Neji." She called out to me.

I broke my gaze from her and smiled.

"Good morning to you also…"

"So what's with the suit?" she cocked an eyebrow

Damn it, now comes the hard part.

"Tenten, I'm sorry about this but I have to go into the office today."

Her smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with a frown. My heart sank into my stomach.

"I thought you had all week off?"

"I do, it's just… you see my uncle is the head of Hyuga corps and I couldn't really get out of it."

"But Neji… I wanted to…" she sighed. "Never mind it. You should get going or you'll be late."

"Tenten I'm really sorry about it. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

She looked dejected and hurt but she gave me her bravest smile.

"I know you will, so hurry back."

I kissed her softy before running out of the room.

She never once complained about my stupid odd work hours. The least I could do was actually keep my promises. This was the absolute last time I was going to put my life on hold for my uncle.

About twenty minutes later I arrived at my office and was greeted with coffee and weird sickening morning sweets. I passed on the sweets but took the coffee. Something told me that I was going to need it…

"Neji, good you're early. Your father and I are just going over the merger and it looks great."

"Hn." I nodded.

"Mr. Kensekei has asked that you personally handle his account. I don't mind giving the case or promotion to you. I think you've earned it…" He smiled.

Whoa, I was definitely at a loss for words. However, things weren't just handed to me like this… it was too good to be true. Something was lurking behind all of this.

"I assure you Uncle that taking on Mr. Kensekei's case would be a pleasure. However I'd like to ask what do I have to do for you in return?"

He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

I knew there was an ulterior motive behind this bologna. I wasn't stupid…

"I would just like you to take his niece out for the day. Become her friend, get to know her a bit better. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt, right?"

That evil son of a…

"Let's hope not…"

"Your father would like a word with you."

He walked out of the room and it suddenly became easier to breathe again.

"Morning son. How are you?"

I turned to find my father sitting in a chair biting into those damned morning sweets and sipping the brewing hot coffee.

"Father, I'm glad to see you." I nodded.

"Did your uncle inform you about the plan?"

"Yes, he did. Not what I was expecting, but it'll be fine."

"Just try to make it as painless as possible. I'm sure you're not interested in her like that, huh?"

I shuddered at the thought of loving or being with anyone besides Tenten. It was so foreign to me, that I almost vomited at the thought.

"Father… actually I… well I don't how to tell you this, but I do have someone."

My father's face lit up and he smiled.

"Well, I see introductions are in order. I'm sure your mother would be please to hear about this. I know that I want to meet this young lady."

"Her name is Tenten, she makes me feel different. I feel so different around her… it's amazing." I explained.

My father's smile widened and he chuckled a bit.

"Ah, so you're in love. I know that feeling all too well Neji. Your mother will be delighted to hear about this."

"But, father uncle wants to escort the new client's niece around and I think he has something else in mind when he says show her a good time."

My father nodded and sighed.

"Don't do anything you don't want to do Neji. Just for today show her around and I promise you can go back around dinner time. Alright?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you father."

I walked down the hall and into an elevator. I was headed to the destination given to me, which happened to be a restaurant called Rachel's. The weather today was nice, Tenten would've liked to take a walk in the park today. She loved the rain and very much enjoyed being in the rain.

We came to a stop and I got out of the vehicle.

"One hour, no later." I told the driver.

"Yes sir."

I closed the door and walked into the restaurant.

"Kensekei." I told the waitress.

"Right this way." She purred.

I tried not to scoffed at her stupid antics at trying to make me notice her. I followed her and saw a small petite woman sitting at the table already.

"Ms. Kensekei?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Neji Hyuga?" she asked

I nodded and sat down in the chair opposite to her.

"I'm so glad you came, I thought I'd have to wait for another hour." She pouted her lips.

I tried to hide my disgust the best I could. She was too naïve and… well stupid.

"The office held me up. Have you eaten already?" I asked.

"Oh no, I could never be so rude and eat before my guest. We'll order now." She signaled the waitress.

"What can I get you today?" she winked in my direction.

"Coffee, black and a hot roll."

"Is that all Neji?" Hitomi asked

"Hn."

"I'll take the lunch special with an iced water."

"Are you sure that's all you want?" the waitressed turned to me.

I nodded and looked out the window. The waitress left and Hitomi and I fell into silence.

"So… Neji what's on the agenda today?" she smiled

"First I'll show you Broadway, your uncle mentioned that you want to be an actress. Then we'll head over to the metropolitan museum, and lastly we'll go to the main buildings here if you want…"

She frowned and drank her water.

"Is that all the time we'll be spending together?"

I was biting the inside of my mouth from lashing out at her.

"Yes, just till dinner time. My fiancé is cooking dinner for me tonight and I'd very much like to spend my evening with her."

Her head snapped up and she looked at me.

"You're going to be married?"

"Yes."

"To whom?"

I rose and eyebrow and sighed.

"I don't think that is any of your concern."

"Yes, I think it is. My uncle told me that you and I were to be wed."

I glared and rose from my seat.

"I think I need to have a meeting with my uncle right away."

"Yeah, so would I." she spat.

We walked out of the restaurant after I called my driver and got into the car.

"Office, Jim."

"Yes, sir."

We arrive about ten minutes later and I barged into my uncle's office.

"What is the meaning of this Neji?" he asked shocked.

"I could ask you the same question. Why is Hitomi under the impression that we're to be wed?"

Hiashi shifted uncomfortably in his desk and cleared his throat.

"Close the door and I'll explain." He motioned to me.

I did as he said and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Kensekei corps wouldn't merge with Hyuga corps unless it was tied not through paper work but with colleagues. So since you are not married and she was not married, we set up a plan and you two are to be the bond that holds the two companies together."

My mouth dropped open and I glared harder at him.

"Have you lost your mind old man!? What about me? Did it ever occur to you that I might have someone in my life that I intend on marrying?!" I shouted.

"Don't talk to me like that Neji. It is your duty to help with the company and this is going to help the company!" he hissed.

I stood from the chair and walked to the door.

"Then I quit. You can take this company and the Hyuga name and shove it up your ass." I spat.

I walked out of the office and down to my own and started gathering my things.

"Neji, what's going on?" My father asked.

"I quit. He's not going to run my life just because he's the head of the clan. I spit on the name Hyuga!"

My father closed the door behind him and took my arm.

"Neji, stop. Calm down, think wisely."

I stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"Father, he made arrangements with Hitomi's uncle and planned our marriage already. I cannot and will not marry that woman. I'd rather die than to live a life without Tenten."

"I had no clue that he was planning this. I'm sorry Neji."

"No father, you don't need to apologize. I've had enough of this… I have enough money saved up. I can get a job somewhere else. I want Tenten, I can take care of her I know it."

My father stood silent for about a minute and finally he nodded.

"Well it seems that you've already made up your mind. And, it's a good choice." He smiled.

"Thank you father."

He hugged me and chuckled.

"Just remember your mother wants to meet this lady of yours and don't forget that her birthday is on Sunday."

"I'll bring her over."

"Okay, well you should head out now. Hiashi is going to be on a rampage soon." He ushered me out of the office I sat in for the past five years.

"Call your mother boy." He said sternly before the elevator doors closed.

I looked at my watch and smirked. It was only 11:55am and I already wreaked havoc in the office today. It's been a good day so far, I knew that getting home to Tenten would only make it better.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

"Sakura, I've got the okay from Seattle. I'm officially an employee at the Seattle office."

Sakura smiled and ate her cheeseburger and fries.

"Are you sure moving is the best idea? I mean my friends are here and so are yours…"

"But, we need to start our life. We're about to have a family of our own and I don't want to raise kids in the city."

"Yeah, your right. But isn't Seattle just another city?" she asked.

I smirked and rolled my eyes. She's such a smartass.

"You know very well that we're living in the suburbs, away from the city."

"Sasuke… I'm glad your family likes me and that they're excited for the baby, but do you think we should really move away from them? They haven't even gotten to know me properly and when the baby comes, I want it to know family."

I understood just how she felt, but I couldn't tell her that my family was vicious. They wouldn't always be nice and happy around her. Sooner or later they would eventually lash out on her. I couldn't have that…

"We'll visit all the time."

"You promise?" she pressed.

"I promise." I told her.

"Alright, Mr. Uchiha. But, I'm warning you if you don't keep that promise, I'm going to make you sorry that you were ever born."

"Not going to be a problem."

I mentally shuddered at the thought of Sakura so angry. I mean I loved the girl, but when she gets angry the sight just isn't pretty.

I was cooking some food for Sakura to eat. The cheeseburger she was devouring was sadly just a snack for her, among other things.

"Sasuke, can you get me some ice cream?" she squeaked from the living room.

I groaned and went to the freezer and pulled out some of her favorite ice cream. She hated any other ice cream other than strawberry. Personally, I couldn't stand the stuff. I was more of a vanilla person.

"Here." I handed her the ice cream.

"Thanks sweetie."

I cringed at all the pet names she gave me. The last time I said anything about it, she burst into tears and I slept on the sofa for the night.

"Sasuke, I love you."

"I love you too…"

"Sasuke, why don't you ever take me out on dates anymore?"

Great, I knew this stupid question was coming sooner or later.

"You know you have to watch how you handle yourself and the baby."

"It's not fair!" she whined.

"What's no fair?" I asked.

"Everyone gets to go out on dates and here I am, fat and never getting to leave your apartment."

"We can go out. Just tell me when and where."

"Right now, let's go to Virgin! I've been dying to get some new CDs!" she shouted.

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Sasuke!"

"No."

"But I just want t…"

"No."

Soft sobs came from the living room and I took the food off the stove. Shit… I made her cry again.

"Sakura, I'm s…."

"Take me to the store now!" she yelled.

Crap, an angry Sakura… I had no control now.

"Let me get your jacket!"

While I was in the room getting her jacket and mine I head: "Being pregnant has it's perks."

I rolled my eyes and continued gathering our coats, scarves, and gloves. She really had me wrapped around her finger.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter, if not then you are allowed to hate me :( But please don't hate me. :( Okay, well the Sasuke and Sakura part just kind of came out of nowhere, I really don't like writing about them anymore. So I'm going to chase them off the story line. :D Well, I know this is asking a lot since I didn't update sooner and I'm sorry!!! But please review! I'll love you forever!!! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Updated!!! Oh man, I have some weird sickness and I get really tired from all the antibiotics and pain killers they gave me. I'm sorry about the late update. I'll try to be faster. I hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot :(**

**

* * *

With Sakura**

I was so hungry, but Sasuke's cooking was crap. Yesterday evening he made us a bowl full of burned crap. I couldn't believe the sight of the chicken I took out for stir fry.

"Sasuke, how about I cook tonight?"

"How about no?"

"Sasuke!" I whined.

"Sakura, I'll just get us some take out. What do you feel like eating?"

I mentally groaned and sat back down on the bed. He was such a party pooper.

"I want to go out for a walk." I demanded.

Sasuke looked up from the newspaper and glared. I glared right back at him.

"Fine… but your not cooking tonight."

Shit… he cornered me.

"Oh alright!" I grumbled.

He got our coats and proceeded out the door. We had a cab drive us to central park and we sat down on a bench and watched little kids feeding pigeons.

"Do you think ours will be like them?" I pointed to the kids giggling.

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"I know that we're going to have a little girl just like you, but one that looks like me." He answered.

I giggled at the image and rested my head on his shoulder.

I felt saddened, but happy at the same time. I haven't talked to Tenten in a while and it was making me feel really hurt. I know she lost her baby and being around me was a constant reminder, but we didn't have to stop talking all together.

"Can you take me to Tenten's place?"

"I thought she wasn't staying at the apartment anymore."

Oh yeah… she left and she hadn't come back.

"Can you find out for me?" I asked.

He sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Sure, I'll see if I can get Neji to tell me."

I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sasuke."

I'd made my decision to move to Seattle with Sasuke by the end of this month. I wanted to spend that time with Tenten and Ino as much as I could. I needed my best friends back in my life again.

* * *

**With Ino**

"Shikamaru, you better be getting ready."

"Jeez, woman give me a break. I just need to fix my tie." He grumbled.

I laughed to myself and finished looking up an address. Today we were going to try to find a moving truck. No, we weren't leaving New York, we were just getting ready to move my stuff to Shikamaru's place permanently.

"You're so troublesome." He grumbled while walking past me.

I grimaced at his appearance and shrugged.

There was no way that we would find a good deal with him dressed like he was. He looked like a just rolled out of bed and threw on a clean tie. Which is exactly what he did.

"If we're late, I'm going to make you sorry lazy ass!"

"Ino, you don't have to yell. I'm right beside you."

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the apartment with him trailing behind me.

"Shikamaru, when are you going to ask me to marry you?"

I saw him stiffen and I blushed at my sudden outburst. I wasn't expecting to ask something so… out of line.

"…Ino, I don't th…"

"Forget it. I shouldn't have asked. I know you love me, right?" I smiled.

He smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to go shopping?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow and smiled. He was just trying to make me feel better.

"Shikamaru, I'm feeling fine. I'm sorry about the sudden outburst. I didn't mean to create such a scene… I'm sorry."

He smirked and pulled me to his chest.

"I love you troublesome woman and I'm going to marry you."

I blushed and kissed him. It amazed me that he could melt my heart and turn me into goo, even though he was half assing it.

* * *

**With Tenten**

Okay, now things were getting harder. Neji quit his job and told his uncle to stuff it. I was amazed that he would do that for me.

"Neji, you're so not funny when it comes to getting mad at people."

He leaned into my touch and chuckled.

"I didn't know that my being angry was supposed to be funny."

"That's not what I meant…" I giggled. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'll find another job. My parents said they would put us up until I get another job." He said.

"Neji… our lives are only going to get harder."

"No, it won't. Not if you stay by my side forever. Will you?"

"Of course, you're my life Neji. Without you I'm nothing but wasted space in this world."

He rolled over and glared at me.

"Don't you ever say that again. You could never be wasted space. You are my life and are very important." He pulled me in for a hard kiss.

"Neji, what are we going to do? I have to get back to my temp jobs and I don't know what to do about my school. I dropped out, but…"

I couldn't finish my sentence, it just hurt too much.

"Hey… come here." Neji kissed the side of my neck.

"Don't get so down, my love. We'll get through this together." He whispered in my ear.

I wiped the tears that poured over and took some deep breaths. I had to be strong, I couldn't let Neji be the one comforting me all the time.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak like this Neji. I'm being so inconsiderate about your feelings. I haven't really been there for you, have I?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Just being around you and seeing you happy is enough for me."

I didn't deserve someone so perfect.

"Can we do something fun today?" I asked.

"We can do whatever you want to do."

"Okay, lets go see a movie and get something to eat."

"And… what movie will we be seeing?" he asked me.

"Cloudy with a chance of meatballs…"

He glared at me again.

"Tenten…" he growled.

"Oh alright! I'll pick a different one."

"Good."

"What about 9?"

"Tenten…" he warned me again.

I giggled and playfully punched his shoulder.

"I'm kidding… what about All about Steve?"

He shrugged and nodded.

Little did he know, it was a comedy and he hated comedies.

I smiled and grabbed our jackets and slipped the hotel key in my pants pocket.

"So Mister, are you ever going to tell me that you love me?"

He smirked and grabbed my hand.

"Why? Are you already having Neji withdraws?"

I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah don't get too cocky. I just wanted to hear it, but if your going to be a butt and try to make me beg then…"

I was silenced when Neji put his lips against mine and smirked when my knees became weak and I almost fell over, but Neji was keeping me from falling over.

"I love you Tenten…" he breathed against my lips.

This sent shivers down my spine and it left me breathless.

"I-I l…love you too….N-Neji." I stammered.

Neji smirked arrogantly and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"Shall we keep going? Or would you like to stay here and keep on frolicking around?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes and we walked hand in hand with each other down the parking lot to his car. We got into his car and drove to the movie theatre.

We got to the ticket booth and bought our tickets.

"I want popcorn Neji!"

"You always want popcorn…" he mumbled.

I grabbed his hand and led him to the concession stand.

"What can I get for you today?" the clerk asked Neji.

"Ask her…" he pointed to me.

"Oh…uh what can I get you today?" the clerk asked me.

I wanted to deck her! She was trying to flirt with my Neji while I was making my order.

"Uh hello?" I interrupted her attempts at flirting.

"Popcorn… anything else?"

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you didn't flirt with my husband." I hissed.

Her mouth dropped open and she got my order ready.

"Husband?"

I turned around and playfully punched Neji in the chest.

"Yes, for tonight you are my husband."

He smirked and nodded.

"I have no problem with that…" he mumbled.

The clerk came back with my order and I handed her the money and took my food.

We were headed into the movie, but I stopped before the door and turned around to see the clerk looking at us in envy and I smiled arrogantly back at her after I planted one big huge kiss on Neji's lips.

She mouthed 'bitch', but I just smiled and waved to her.

"You are one little devil, but… I like it." Neji wrapped his arm around me while I ate shoved some popcorn in my mouth.

This was going to be one interesting movie…especially if Neji Hyuga was going to watch it. I knew he was going to punish me later for this, but… I wanted to have my fun for now.

* * *

**Shikamaru **

I just wanted to lay around all day and watch the clouds from the roof of my apartment building, but Ino insisted that I be present when she purchases her new underwear.

"What about this one?" She asked.

I turned around to find that she just picked out a different color of the one she showed me before.

"It's the same Ino, just in a different color." I grumbled.

"I'm just checking to see if you were really paying attention." She sang.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

I wanted nothing more than to ditch her and fall asleep somewhere.

I looked around to see if the coast was clear and… it wasn't.

"Would you like me to try them on for you?" she asked.

Now that on the other hand…

"Try them on? In front of me?"

I smirked when she turned red like a tomato.

"Shikamaru!" she squealed.

"Relax, I was only kidding around."

"Yeah, right. You weren't kidding around, pervert!" she squealed again.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down in the waiting area. I picked up the closest magazine and put it back. Girl articles were everywhere and all I could do was hope to god that nobody saw me here.

"Shikamaru…" Ino purred into my ear.

"What is it troublesome woman?"

"Come here…"

I walked over to the dressing room she was in and knocked on it.

She pulled me into the dressing room without a word and grinned.

"Ino, what is…"

I caught a full glimpse of her and immediately looked to the floor. What in the world was she thinking?

"You don't like what you see?" she asked.

She's good… and evil.

"What are you doing Ino?"

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't like it?"

Ugh… not this again. I swear she just likes being a drag on purpose.

"You know that I like it…"

"Pervert…" she mumbled.

"Ugh… Ino you asked me and I gave you my honest answer."

"I know, I just didn't know you were such a pervert…"

Great… she had me cornered. I looked at the small smirk she now wore. She did this on purpose.

"Ino, I'm not in the mood to argue."

"But Shikamaru! I really want your opinion on this."

I groaned and looked at her again.

"It looks nice."

"Sit down." She growled.

She pushed me into the chair in the dressing room. She vanished behind a curtain.

"What are you doing?" I grumbled.

"Shut up and wait!" she screeched.

I sighed for the hundredth time that day and sank further into the chair.

"I'm coming out… don't you dare make fun of me."

"Alright, alright let's get this over with."

She came out and my mouth dropped open. She was wearing black lace lingerie… Oh my g…

"Do you like it Shikamaru-_kun_?" she said innocently.

I gulped and nodded my head, trying to find words but failed horribly.

"How about when I do this?" she purred into my ear.

I didn't realize when she started crawling on to my lap, but I was surprised to find her grinding against me.

"I-Ino?" I mumbled.

"What is it Shikamaru-_kun_?" she purred.

I gripped the arm rest of the chair and tried to find the blush that was creeping it's way up.

"A-Are you sure we should be doing this here?"

"You don't like it?"

Her hands traveled down my thigh and I gulped a little louder.

"That's not it…" I tried to breathe normally.

"Then what is it?" she licked my earlobe.

"Ah!"

She giggled lightly and proceeded to kiss my neck and undo my tie.

"How about we go to the moving store after this and get me the $265.00 rental?"

Oh… she was good, but very evil.

"But… that's an obscene amount of money and you know very w…"

"But Shikamaru…" she cooed.

I wasn't going to lose to her! She doesn't have the upper hand!

"I-Ino…" I was about to push her back a little until she stopped me.

She pressed her half exposed chest into my chest and was dangerously close to my lips. I could just smell the fruity perfume she wore. So tempting….

"Please Shikamaru-_Kun_?" she begged.

Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?

"I really don't thi…"

She spread my legs apart with her legs and crawled between my legs, where her feet were rubbing against…. I think you know where.

"Ah! Ino!"

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"I think we should take this discussion back home…"

"I think we're just fine…"

She pushed me back into the chair and brought my finger into her mouth and started to suck on my index finger.

I could feel her warm mouth and her tongue dart around my finger. I was definitely in dangerous waters now…

"So how about that rental Shikamaru?"

I looked down into her eyes and saw pure innocence and I swear something in my pants twitched.

"I think…"

"Yes?" she moaned.

Oh god… these pants feel really tight all of a sudden…

"We should…"

"Oh yes, Shikamaru?" she moaned a bit louder.

CONTROL YOURSELF MAN!!!!

"It wouldn't hurt to…"

"Come on Shikamaru… you can say it." She half begged and whimpered.

She was making this all seem so sexual, I knew what she was doing and damn it! It was working….

"We…we…we can…"

"Shikamaru…." She whimpered.

Oh the hell with it! I was going to lose anyways.

"Alright, we can get it." I declared defeat.

She smiled in triumph and jumped up and down with joy.

"Thank you so much sweetie! I'll go get changed!" she shouted happily.

Get changed?!

"Wh-what about? You know…" I pointed to her clothes and my disheveled appearance.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

What? Did she hit her head or something?

"I thought we were going to… you know…"

"Shikamaru! You pervert!" she shrieked before pulling the curtain closed.

I sat there with my mouth a gape. She just seduced me into buying her that ridiculous moving truck?!

What a drag… I need a drink…

* * *

Lol! Poor Shikamaru. :D This chapter was kind of weird lol. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!!!! I'll love you very much!!!! :D


	18. Chapter 18

Updated!!! Sorry for the really long wait, I didn't intend to do that. I missed a whole week of school recently because I was sick. I'm thinking it was a virus because they gave me penicillin. It was the worst! So I was doing a weeks worth of make-up work along side with my new homework and man was I dead tired. Since today was a half day I took the time to write the 18th chapter for Hypothesized! YAY! I'm going to hold off on both Hypothesized and Student and Teacher updates because I have my ACT testing coming up soon and I really need to study for that. Plus! I'm writing this new Halloween special for NejiTen! I'll still update just not my usual fics. (Sorry!!!) But please feel free to read my Halloween special!I'll be posting it sometime this week so look out for it! :D Anyways, super sorry for not updating then giving you some pretty crappy news. I'm sorry!!! Please enjoy this chapter! Oh and don't worry the next time I update I'll give you all a really good treat for both of my fics... maybe three chapters? or do you want four? Anways, get reading!!! Sorry again for the wait!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot. **

**

* * *

With Neji**

"Tenten…"

"It was funny though, wasn't it?"

"Tenten." I warned.

"M-Maybe, I could get a get out of jail free card this one time?" She squeaked.

"I can not believe I sat in that theatre watching that movie. You know I don't like comedies."

"I'm sorry, but I just really wanted to see it and… I'm sorry." She frowned.

I guess it wasn't that bad. I tried not to laugh, but the movie was absolutely ridiculous!

"…I liked it."

She looked up with the biggest smile and pulled me down into a big kiss. I should watch crazy movies like this more often.

She pulled away and hugged me tightly.

"Can we get some ice-cream?"

I knew there something up her sleeve.

"No."

"Neji!" she whined.

I smirked and tugged her toward an ice-cream shop. I wasn't particularly fond of ice-cream, but she was so I had to endure it for a little while.

"I want that one! I want that one too! Ooo! And that one!" she ordered.

I watched her in amusement. She was like a little girl on a sugar high almost everyday of her life.

The buzzing of my phone brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at my phone. My father was calling me. Oh shit… I forgot my mother's birthday was today…

"Hello?"

"Neji, where in the world are you? Your mother is going to be in tears if you don't show up."

"Father, uh… we're just picking something up for her. We'll be there soon." I lied.

"Good, I expect you here within three hours and no later. She'll be devastated if you don't come."

"I know, I know. I'll be there don't worry."

"Good… oh and could you pick up some toffee candy?"

I sweat dropped and sighed.

"Alright, bye."

I closed my phone and paid for the ice-cream Tenten was currently shoveling into her mouth.

"I forgot that today was my mother's birthday and she would like to meet you."

She stopped eating ice cream and her eyes widened.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" she shrieked.

She threw her ice-cream cone over her shoulder and dragged me two blocks back to the motel.

1 hour later

"How do I look?"

She asked for the billionth time. I sighed and fixed my tie once more.

"For the billionth time you look beautiful."

"Neji! I have to look presentable to your parents, I don't want to show up looking trashy."

"Tenten, I hardly think that your black dress is trashy. I mean you have a white shirt underneath. You look cute, so let's go."

"CUTE?! Now they'll think your dating someone awfully younger than you!"

"Well you are two years younger than me…"

"Ok, ok… let's go then."

We finally left the motel, heading on our way to find a present for my mother.

"What do girls like to get for their birthdays?"

"DON'T give your mother money. Especially me… it just shows that you don't what a person likes and usually they take offense to it."

"Okay… so what can I get her? A set of Salt and pepper shaker?"

"No! I can't believe you even thought that!"

"I just suggested it." I sighed.

We argued about what kind of gift to give my mother all the way to a store. We finally decided on something from both of us and headed over. I was anxiety enough as it was, because my parents would finally meet the girl I intend to spend the rest of my life with.

I pushed the button at the gate, and it immediately opened up.

"Whoa, I didn't know that you were this insanely loaded."

"…jeez, thanks." I added dryly.

"I was kidding…" she smiled impishly.

I parked the car and took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"Just be yourself. My parents will know when your putting on a show."

She gulped and nodded nervously.

"I was hoping to hide my bad qualities."

"Nonsense…" I muttered.

I rang the door bell and the butler came to open it.

"Ah, Master Neji it is good to see you again."

"Good evening Calvin." I nodded.

"And who is this beautiful flower?"

"This is Tenten."

"Hi." She chirped.

I chuckled and pulled her into the dining area where everyone was waiting. By everyone I meant my father and mother.

"Neji!!!!"

My mother screamed. It took me by surprise when she dragged me down into a bear hug.

"H-Hi mom… c-can't breathe…"

"Hime let the boy go, you're smothering him."

"Oh! Neji! I'm so glad you could make it. Your father informed me that you might not show up and I was just so devastated that you might really not show."

"Mother, I've never missed your birthday. Why would I stop now?"

She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Ahem…"

My mother broke into a wide grin and pushed me out of the way.

"Tenten?!" she screamed.

"Hi. Happy birthday Mrs. Hyuga."

My mother pulled Tenten into a big hug and they both started squealing and laughing. I looked to my father and he was shaking his head and took a shot of sake.

"Neji, leave the women be. Come one."

I followed him into his den and sat down.

"You made your mother really happy. I could only guess what those two are gabbing about now."

"…I don't even want to know." I said.

"You know, your mother has been at me all day. She's been itching to see Tenten all day."

"Wait a minute… so you both knew I was bringing her?"

He smirked and nodded.

"Then what mom said was a lie?"

He nodded again.

"You two spend too much time gossiping."

Another nod.

"Are you guys ever going to grow up?" I asked.

He shook his head like a toddler.

"Typical…" I sighed.

"Well since we're all here, let's eat some dinner."

My father jumped up and ran into the dining room. That's right he _RAN_! And _JUMPED_! I knew my parents were going to do this to me…

"Neji!!! Sit by me!" Tenten whined.

I looked between my mother and Tenten… they were laughing and talking non-stop. As for my father well he was… _eating very fast_…

Ugh! This day can't possibly get worse than it already is.

I took my seat by Tenten and began eating… _with utensils_.

"Neji when is the wedding date set for?" my mother asked.

I nearly choked on the rice sliding down my throat. _Wedding date?!!_ Since when was I getting married? I hadn't even asked her to marry me yet…

"Um, mother… I haven't asked her yet."

Tenten looked down in her lap blushed. I smiled a bit and looked back to my mom.

"Well, she's here, I'm here, you're here, we're all here! I think it's the perfect time, don't you Hizashi?"

"Sure sweetie."

He agreed while shoveling more food into his mouth.

"I had a time and place in mind mother…"

"Nonsense! Now is the right time!"

Okay… I might as well just make her happy since it's her birthday.

I sighed and nodded while turning to Tenten.

"Tenten, you know that I love you more than anything or anyone on this world. Even though this isn't how I wanted to ask you this particular question, but because of _someone's _constant interference, I've decided to ask you an important question…"

I grabbed her hand and ran out the balcony and locked the door behind us.

"Neji!!!" my mother whined from the other side of the door.

"Sorry… I couldn't do this properly with my mother and father standing there."

She giggled a bit and looked into my eyes.

"Tenten will you marry me?"

I held her gaze and her hand while asking my question. I saw silent tears run down her cheeks and she smiled so sweetly, I felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I've never seen her more beautiful than at this moment, with the soft moonlight shining down on her, giving her eyes and twinkle and her smiled made the night seem brighter.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

For the first time in my life I broke into a perfect big smile and scooped her up into my arms.

"Of course… I'll marry you…" she whispered into my ear.

Our lips met in a passionate and gentle kiss. I held her small frame close to my body and it amazed me that we fit perfectly, like a puzzle.

"Neji!!!!"

My mother's loud shriek shook the both of us and we laughed a little at my mother's sudden outburst.

"Maybe we should get back inside." She whispered against my chest.

"Yeah… let's get back inside."

I pulled her in for another quick kiss before heading back inside. My mother was sulking at the dinner table waiting for us.

"That was uncalled for Neji, you know very well that I wanted to see you propose."

"Mother… please…"

"Oh I guess I can forgive you. What did she say?"

Tenten smiled and nodded her head.

Cue the screaming and shrieking…. I covered my ears and sat down my father.

"Can I leave now?" I mumbled.

"Neji… we haven't eaten yet." He told me.

"I seriously doubt that we're ever going to get that far…"

I looked between my mother and Tenten and saw no sign of the screaming coming to an end anytime soon.

"…I'm sure your mother won't be too upset."

I nodded and entered the battle ground of screams once again.

* * *

**With Sasuke**

"I have some news for you."

"What is it?!"

"Neji told Tenten about meeting and she's agreed to meet us tomorrow night for dinner."

"Yes!"

I laughed at her childish antics. She charged into the room and started pulling out different sorts of clothing and was singing the whole while.

"Just be careful, your tummy is getting bigger and you'll have to watch out for it."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT UCHIHA?!"

Ugh… and here I thought that pregnancy was supposed to be the greatest achievement in anyone's life. Whoever said it was seriously mistaken…

"No, I would never call you fat… don't be crazy."

Shit… bad choice of words. Oh well, too late to take them back now.

"SO NOW I'M CRAZY?! HUH?! IS THAT ALL I AM TO YOU?! A CRAZY HOUSE WIFE WHO CAN'T THINK FOR HERSELF?!!!!"

I stuffed my face into a pillow and yelled in frustration. Sakura was going to make my hair turn white before I was even old! Or worse…. She was going to make my hair fall out!

"Please Cherry… can we just not fight tonight?" I groaned.

"Well maybe if you didn't start a fight with me all the time, I wouldn't be the way I am all the time!" she hissed.

Oh dear kami… what did I do to deserve this? Was I evil in my other life? Why! Why! WHY!!!!!!

"I'm sorry… now can we stop?"

"I… I just don't get why you…. Hate me so much!!!" she sobbed.

Shit… not again!

"Cherry, listen please don't cry. I'm in the wrong. Hit me, curse me, do whatever you want."

"No! You hate me!!!" she sobbed.

GAK!!!! What the hell do I do now?! I'm only human kami!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!

"I'll buy you some pizza" I offered.

She immediately stopped crying and smiled at me.

"Oh Sasuke! I love you honey! I don't ever want to leave your side!"

She kissed my cheek and grabbed her coat.

"Come on! We should hurry before the rush line gets there before us!"

I was yanked down the stairs of my apartment and thrown into the driver seat of the car… _literally._

I knew having a pregnant woman was going to be the end of my life. That's it! I'm not having anymore kids than this! I'll be damned if anyone is going to try and make me have kids ever again!

"What do you want on your pizza Cherry?"

"I want anchovies, pineapple, extra cheese, cereal, fudge, pickles, and maybe some steak too! Ooo! And also…"

My stomach rumbled and made the saddest noise known to man. I was about to consume pregnant women food. Kami why do you hate me?

"What're you going to order Sasuke?" she asked.

"…uh, just…. I'll stick with sausage and cheese."

"Oh great! I want one of those too! So that's about 18 pizzas total!"

My eyes bugged out of their sockets. Did I hear her right? 18 pizzas?! Who in their right mind would eat all of that food?!

"Sakura, are you sure? You might get sick if you eat all of that food…"

Again…wrong choice of words. I should just keep my mouth shut from now on.

"OH! I GET IT! YOU'RE SAYING THAT I'M TOO FAT AND I EAT A LOT! ISN'T IT SASUKE?!"

Oh sweet Kami!!! If you have any compassion, please save me!!!!

"WELL I'M SORRY MR. SKINNY ASS!!! MY ASS JUST HAPPENS TO HAVE A MIND OF ITS OWN!!! AND MY STOMACH IS BIGGER THAN YOURS!!!"

"Sakura… I didn't mean it like…"

"OH I KNOW HOW YOU MEANT IT! YOU SEXIST PIG! SO NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALL ALONE WITH A BABY?! WELL FORGET YOU PIG!!!"

I feel like such… a girl. I'm getting verbally abused on a daily basis. I want my mommy! I feel like being one of those kids who run to their mothers after a bully pushes them off the swing, and sits on their lap crying about how much you want your mother to get mad at them for you, while sucking on your thumb.

"It wasn't like that… if you would just…"

"IF YOU SAY SORRY ONE MORE TIME AND NOT MEAN IT, I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS MYSELF SASUKE SKINNY ASS!!!"

"Yes, ma'am."

For the rest of the drive there I kept my mind on how baldy I wanted Sakura to just have the baby already so she could be normal again.

"We're here." I announced.

"I'm so sorry honey! I didn't mean to shout at you like that! I'm such a horrible wife and mother!!!" she sobbed.

Oh man! Just kill me already will you!!!!!

"Sakura, it was my fault. I'm sorry sweetie. Can you stop crying so we can get something to eat?"

She sniffled and nodded.

"I love you Sasuke and I'm sorry for yelling."

"No problem, you're my wife and I love you."

She giggled and got out of the car and barged into the pizza place. She pushed anyone who was in her way, out of the way. I was surprised that she had such strength in her.

"Move it or lose it ho!"

She yelled at the lady standing in line before us. The poor lady was only asking what kinds of pizzas there were.

"Sasuke! Tell her to get her ugly ho self out of here! She's making me pizzas cold!" Sakura whined.

"Miss, please? My wife here is pregnant and she's very uh… e-emotional right now."

"Oops sorry, I thought she was just super fat and hungry." The lady chuckled.

Oh shit not again….

"Now Sakura listen…"

"GET BACK HERE YOU SLUT!!!!"

Sakura pulled the lady's hair and a scratching/slapping fight broke out in the pizza parlor. It took three waiters and eight cooks to break up the fight.

Oh kami… I'm not having sex ever again!

* * *

I feel super bad for Sasuke lol! I would've killed myself a long time ago :D Anyways, I hope you liked it and please tell me what you thought about this chapter and about my Halloween special. :D Do you want three chapter updates or four for each fic? Please review!!!!!


	19. Finale

Wow, it's been a really long time. Hasn't it? I'm so sorry about being gone for a long ass time! A lot has happened since the last time I wrote anything. Mainly being too sad... I'm better now and thought that I should finish this story and begin updating my other stories. I hope that the ending isn't too cheesy and too vague. I liked how it ended, really. Maybe you won't. But please, read. I'm sorry again for being away for so long.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**

* * *

With the Hyugas**

**6 years later**

"Mommy! Daddy dodo head won't let me eat any ice cream!" A little girl shouted from across the house.

"Neji! Don't make me have to tickle you again!" A woman threatened.

I sat down at the table reading the newspaper as usual. My wife and child had officially left me feeling like I was a prude who needed to pull the stick out of my ass.

"Don't worry Ten. Keiko won't be having any ice cream this morning. She's going to study extra hard for her math exam on Tuesday. Did she mention that she didn't do so well last week?" I smirked.

"Daddy! You said that you wouldn't tell! You're a liar!" Keiko screamed.

I smiled and picked her little body up from the kitchen floor and rubbed her head.

It didn't matter how mad I made her, she was my little girl and she would always love me as I would for her. Having Keiko was the best accomplishment in my life… of course aside from marrying the love of my life.

"Let's go hit mommy with water balloons!" Keiko whispered into my ear.

I smirked and pulled the already prepared water balloons from the refrigerator. We both put on our game faces and opened the door to the sitting room and prepared for full on war.

We were greeted with a sight like no other and definitely not expected.

…Tenten, my wife and Keiko's mother sleeping soundly for the first time with my son and Keiko's little brother, Kenji in her arms.

We shared a look and agreed silently that our war would have to wait until another day. I scooped Keiko into my arms and gave her a piggy back ride all the way to the ice cream shop for her favorite ice cream.

I have never felt happier in my life. I would die one of the happiest men on this Earth.

* * *

**With The Uchihas **

**6 years later**

"Sakura, the oven is on fire… again" I mumbled.

"Oh! Why didn't you stir the food?" She screamed.

I don't know what possessed me to have another child with this banshee. I started to wonder if I had a sick fetish for being tortured.

"I was reading an email from the office." I answered.

"Well, maybe you should pay more attention to me!" she screamed.

I nodded my head and started eating my cold cereal breakfast and typing a letter to my boss about the current project I was working on.

"Sasuke, honey. I'm so sorry! I don't know why I'm like this all of a sudden. I woke up in a fantastic mood this morning! I don't know what happened to me. " She sobbed.

I wanted anything to just hang myself from the rafters at this moment. All she did was cry and yell… and eat a hell of a lot when she was pregnant.

"It's fine dear. Did the children catch the bus?" I asked.

I wish I would've known better than to ask questions in the morning. Especially after having just about four kids with another one on the way.

"DO YOU THINK I'M A MAID SASUKE UCHIHA? YOU COULD EASILY HAVE GOTTEN UP AND DRESSED THOSE RUG RATS TOO! I SIT HERE ALL DAY AND CLEAN YOUR KIDS, YOUR CLOTHES AND YOUR DISHES! WHAT DO I GET IN RETURN? MORE NAGGING FROM YOU?" Sakura shouted.

I sighed and face palmed. Life would definitely be boring without my lunatic wife. But no matter how much she drove me crazy and made me think about suicidal thoughts. I loved her and all four of my children… who just happened to be just like her. Literally. I have four daughters and thank god I was finally getting a son on the way.

We need more boys around her and soon… I'll be the one wearing the pants. I smiled and kissed Sakura's forehead.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I love you too." She spoke softly onto my neck.

* * *

**With The Naras**

**6 years later**

I watched as Ino slowly awoke from her sleep. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

I watched her frail body hooked up to machines in the hospital bed. She went into labor just 2 hours ago and gave birth to our first child.

A son, we called Jiro.

Ino lay sleeping from exhaustion. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. I kissed her cheek and held our sleeping son in my arms. He had the same blue eyes and the same hair as me.

Jiro stretched and yawned soundless in the arms. He must've weighed no more than a dried leaf.

Ino stirred a little in bed and slowly opened her big beautiful blue eyes. She saw me and Jiro standing before her and she smiled.

"What are you two doing up so late?" she spoke softly.

"We're waiting for you to wake up." I smiled at her.

"Can I hold him?" She outstretched her arms.

I gently laid him in her arms and lay down beside her. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. I would forever be grateful to her, for giving me the opportunity of being her soul mate and husband, and for giving me a chance to be a good father.

"I love you Ino Yamanaka-Nara" I said proudly.

"I love you too pineapple head."

This troublesome woman was everything I could ever ask for and so much more. My life was complete.

**The end.

* * *

**

If you will please review and tell me if this was any good.


End file.
